Descent of the Overlord
by CrimsomOverlord
Summary: After a couple of years since Neon Messiah Tournament. During the time that the Clan Gear Chronicle appeared Takuto had a "BRILLIANT" plan to take 5 people to other dimensions. And well Kai sure was pretty pissed. Watch as Kai show and use the power of Dragonic Overlord to those who oppose him. Also maybe Kai x WHO though. Leave any comments and yeah see you pimps! :D
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It was supposed to be a normal day for our protagonist Toshiki Kai on Paris. He woke up, got something to eat for breakfast, took a cab to the CFV Euro League, joined a meeting and later on went home. But today was different and faith had other plans. He later stands on top of the Eiffel Tower, to his side was a beautiful young woman. She had brownish long curvy hair, a fine well formed body, an average chest size and what caught him off was that she was smiling. Unexpectedly she faces Kai and looks each other eye to eye, surprisingly Kai was caught by her soft blue eyes. Unfortunately everything went black.

* * *

It was dark and everything was covered with darkness. He taught 'Am I dead what happened to me?'. From the corner off his eye a weak light appeared. He turned around to see where the light was coming from. He sees it and notices that the light shown brighter and brighter, little did he know it was approaching him.

" Kai Toshiki " the light said

" Who are you? Where am I? " Kai asked with a hint of surprise.

" Hahahahahaha...Come on Kai was it that long since my dissapearance.? "the light laughed to its hearts content.

Kai faced the light and glares at it. Ofcourse knew the only person who loves to tease the people around him (well except Miwa, he just annoys Kai for fun) .

" What is it that you want Takuto. "Kai said who was greatly annoyed.

" It has been awhile hasn't Kai."

" Wait how the hell are you did you get here? Last time I saw you was the time you got sucked up by a portal. "

" Well I got out. And that was pretty harsh of you Kai, well Im not surprised you haven't changed at all. " Takuto replied and was crying anime style.

" Just get to the point already, the hell am I here!. "

" Ok ok I get it I guess I had my fun. Well firstly Im gonna ask you do you know the knew the new move that be done in the game now. Where you need to pay a grade amount of three to be able to reach a new level of power? " Takuto asked

" Stride Generation? " Kai replied

" Yes, and ever since of Gear Chronicle came they showed us there knowledge about time and space. " Takuto said proudly

" Wait Gear Chronicle? Oh right the new clan I heard from Kamui, he also said the the way how Gear Chronicle plays that it returns the units back to the bottom of the deck " Kai replied

" Like sending the units back in time, a powerful skill if you asked me. Anyway with there knowledge of space they also shared to us the existence of other dimension " Takuto was grinning he ws happy too much happy.

Kai taught' This isnt good what does he what with me? ' he knew that something was fishy, he was going too ask him but was immediately cut off by Takuto.

" I guess I should let him do the explaination " Takuto yawned uninterested at the subject at hand.

" Explain!? Takuto tell me what are you going to do! " Kai shouted at him

" Oh look a portal well it seems this where we part Kai, until we meet again " Takuto said and again laughed at him

" **BASTARD!** " Kai shouted with rage

* * *

After the annoying journey, Kai was woken up by a harsh breeze. As he slowly rose up he checked himself out and was surprised that we was know wearing a black overcoat with a inner red kimono shirt and pants. As his eyes began to adjust he saw the golden setting sky. He rises to his feet and looks around and notices then old japanese buildings that surrounded him that could only be apart of an Imperial Palace. He was going to head to the entrance of a gate but was immediately stopped when he heard a voice.

 **" MY VANGUARD "** a deep voice growled calling him

Kai immediately turns around and to his surprise to see his main avatar.

" Dragonic Overlord " he said in awe as his eyes widens in shock

Now standing in front of him was a huge red dragon that was standing with its two feet. On its head was a huge pointed horn and to its sides were small dragon wings. There were also horns sprouting on its shoulders, at the edge of his chest and also at his waist were also a pair of small wings. Its wings had also a huge spike sprouting and fire came as to cover it. And its tail had also a small pair of wings on it.

" YOU LOOK GOOD AS ALWAYS. HAS TAKUTO EXPLAINED THE SITUATION? "Overlord asked

" If you mean ditching me out and sending me to with no information then no he didn't "Kai said while glaring at him

" sigh...THAT BRAT! I SWEAR IF I SEE HIM HE WILL NOT LIKE IT "Overlord growled in anger

* * *

Somewhere on Cray, Takuto feels a cold wind and shivers in fright.

" And Overlord is angry at me, better stay away from him " a harsh wind suddenly blew at him

" Ack...who am I kidding Im so dead. " he said as he slowly cowers in fear and felt his soul go away.

* * *

" THEN YOU MIGHT WANNA SIT THIS DOWN, THIS WILL BE AWHILE. AND ALSO STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT, GEEZ IT FEELS LIKE VERMY-CHAN'S GLARES. "

Overlord said while rubbing his head.

Kai then looks around him and sees a bench. He walked towards the bench and sits.( Since when did that bench get there? )the ground also shook when Overlord suddenly sat infront of Kai and began explainig everything

" SINCE THE ARRIVAL OF THE NEW CLAN GEAR CHRONICLE THE INHABITANTS OF CRAY HAS ONLY TWO SIMPLE QUESTIONS. WHERE DID THEY COME FROM AND HOW DID THEY GET HERE? "Overlord pointed out

" WHEN THEY SAID THEY WERE ONLY TRAVELERS AND HAD FORGOTTEN THEIR PLACE OF ORIGIN TAKUTO OFFERED THEM HOMAGE IN CRAY. OFCOURSE IN EXCHANGE OF THEIR KNOWLEDGE OF INTERDIMENSIONAL TRAVELLING. THEY ACCEPTED THE OFFER AND BECAME A OFFICIAL CLAN OF CRAY. THOUGH SOME OF US HAD THERE DOUBTS WE ALL ACCEPTED THEM WITH OPEN ARMS. "Overlord explained

" AT LEAST THEY WEREN'T AN EXTRATERRESTRIAL RACE THAT GAVE POWER IN EXCHANGE OF TOTAL SERVITUDE AND TAKING OVER THE WORLD "Overlord teased

" As I remember it correctly that power made you wake up from your coma and later used it against them "Kai said while glaring at him

" TOUCHE. " Overlord chuckled " ANYWAY TAKUTO HAD A "BRILLIANT" PLAN. "Overlord said

" And what is it? "Kai grunted

" HIS PLAN WAS TO SEND 5 PEOPLE TO SAID OTHER DIMENSIONS TO KNOW WHAT LIFE THERE IS LIKE "Overlord fakingly boasted

" Tchh... Takuto, ofcourse he would think about that. But wait don't tell. " Kai eyes widens in shock and looks back to Overlord with a glare.

" Yes there is where you come in "Overlord chuckled

The only thing Kai could was sigh and quickly facepalm s at Takuto's plan. Of all reliable people to choose he was one of them. Now he doesn't whether he is being complimented or insulted.

" And I don't get a say about any about this? " Kai ask

" IF IT WOULD MAKE YOU HAPPY YOUR FRIENDS AICHI SENDOU, REN SUZUGAMORI, LEON SORYU AND NAOKI ISHIDA WILL ALSO TAKE PART OF THE VENTURE "Overlord replied

" At least Im not the only one who gets his time wasted " Kai badly comments

" And what is this world that I'll be going to? " Kai asked

" WELL YOU SHOULD BE HAPPY TO KNOW THE WORLD YOU'LL BE GOING IS A WORLD IS A WORLD THAT I HAVE ALREADY VISITED. "Overlord said cheerfully

" Wait since when, Takuto said that Cray hasn't have knowledge about travelling in different dimensions? "Kai questioned Overlord statement

" WELL DURING THE TIME THAT MY FATHER THE GREAT NOUVELLE VAGUE WAS AROUND HE CALLED ME ONE NIGHT TO TALK WITH HIM. AND THERE HE SHARED HIS WISDOM TO ME ABOUT THE EXISTENCE OF OTHER WORLDS AND ALSO THE THINGS THAT WILL HAPPEN TO THE FUTURE. " Overlord answered

" The you also saw what will happen to you when the Void invaded. "Kai said in surprise

" OFCOURSE I WAS SHOCKED TOO. THEN HE GAVE ME A "SMALL" TASK BY STAYING ON THAT DIMENSION AND BE ALIVE UNTIL THE HE SUMMONS ME BACK. "Overlord said while remembering the dark times he experienced there.

" HIM BEING MY FATHER I COULDN'T SAY NO SO I HAD TO STAY THERE FOR OVER 500 YEARS I THINK. AND GET THIS I ALSO GOT CAUGHT ON A GREAT WAR WERE ANGELS AND DEMONS FIGHT. OFCOURSE THERE WERE THOSE IMPUDENT FOOLS WHO TRIED TO FIGHT AND OPPOSE ME. BUT LIKE THE PREDICTABILITY OF THEIR MORTAL RACE I BURNT THEM DOWN ANGEL, DEMON, HUMAN OR DRAGON ALIKE." He said while laughing

"WHEN I RETURNED FATHER TOLD ME NOT TO TELL ANYONE UNTIL TODAY. DURING THE MEETING OF THE CLAN LEADERS I REVEALED TO THIS REVELATION. THEY ALSO ASKED ME WHY I HID SUCH KNOWLEDGE BUT THE ONLY THING I SAID THAT MY FATHER TOLD ME TO NEVER TELL ANYONE. I ALSO TOLD THEM THE TALES I EXPERIENCED DURING THAT TIME AND YOU CAN BE ASSURED THAT VERMY-CHAN WAS VERY PISSED AT ME. " he said at the same time cringing as he thought of the meeting.

" So what was the world like? " Kai asked again

" OH YOU SEE VERY SOON "Overlord replied mysteriously

" Wait I thought will-" before Kai was finished a giant portal appeared infront of them. The surroundings suddenly went wild as the portal sucked Kai and Overlord to there destination.

" Dammit not again! " Kai shouted in annoyance

As Kai had his tantrum on the other side Overlord was thinking of the memories of the being and people he met during his task on that world. He recalled the battles he had against the demons of the underworld and the angels of the heavens. He also remember a close friend he made a red dragon. The dragon was like all the western dragon but the only difference is that it has a huge horn on its snout.' HMM IT'LL BE CERTAINLY GOOD TO SEE THAT IDIOTIC FRIEND OF MINE AGAIN " Overlord chuckled in his mind. Then he remembers him standing atop of said dragon and both had grins at there faces.

CHAPTER END

* * *

Well that the end of the prologue. Sorry if it wasn't enough at first. My PC had a few problems realising this story. Please don't hate if I got things wrong here this is my first story and was going to make sequels to this story. Well I hope you guys liked and please leave a review thank you.

Oh and if you guys were wandering who was Vermy-chan I just the story Captain redryuranger11 made and its name was **Cray Story (Not)**.

So Dragonic Kaizer Vermillion is a girl, and she is the younger sister of Dragonic Overlord.

I hope there will be no copy write strikes for this

Good day to all of you happy readers. :D


	2. Arrival of the Ovelord

**CHAPTER 1**

 **THE ARRIVAL OF THE OVERLORD**

After the 10 hour trip on the portal

* * *

On the outskirts of Kuoh town upon a wide clearing a distortion appears out of nowhere. The distortion slowly began to shift in an opening motion making the wind blow widely. As the distortion reached its right size it spita unconcious brunnete man wearing what can be said a grey outer polo with a redinner shirt and black pants. The man crash at the ground making dust fly up to the air. When the dust finally settled down the brunnete began to wake up. When he opened his eyes he had a blurred vision of his surrounding. He was surrounded by trees and saw a bright light coming from the horizon. He then gently got up to his feet and went towards the light. As he reached the edge of the forest and stood on top of a hill his eyes slowly adjusted from the light. He blink his eyes and now saw the town of he could even check himself a deep voice spoke.

" AAAH DXD DIMENSION, ITS GOOD TO BE BACK AND ITS SEEMS THINGS HAVEN'T CHANGE AT ALL." The voice said.

Kai immediately looked around for the source of the voice but saw no one with him.

" Who are you show yourself! " Kai said hoping to intimdate the voice.

" WOW YOU MUST SETTLE DOWN MY VANGUARD FOR IT IS ONLY ME THE GREAT DRAGONIC OVERLORD WHO CALLED " Overlord reassured by laughing at Kai's worriness

" Wait what!? Overlord you're here well were are you? " Kai asked

" IM INSIDE YOU, YOU IDIOT! " Overlord shouted at him

" How the hell did you even get inside me? "Kai asked again

"HAHAHA… WELL LET ME EXPLAIN. " Ovelord said anxiously. For he again sense a glare equal to Vermillion looking at him.

" DURING THE ANCIENT TIMES OF THIS WORLD, THE GOD THAT CREATED THIS DIMENSION MADE A SYSTEM THAT GRANTS THE EARTH TO MAKE MIRACLES. HE CALLED IT THE SACRED GEAR SYSTEM AND IT GAVE CERTAIN INDIVIDUALS SAID CERTAIN INDIVIDUALS WITH SAID SACRED GEARS HOPPING TO MAKE THE WORLD A BETTER PLACE. " Overlord said

"SACRED GEARS ARE MANIFESTATIONS OF THE BEING INSIDE TAKEN FORM IN A WEAPON OR A SUPPORTER. " Overlord pointed out

" SINCE BECAUSE I GOT SO MUCH POWER TO MAKE THIS WORLD GO TO AN UNENDING APOCALYPSE I NEEDED TO RESTRAIN MY FORM AND GET INSIDE YOU " Overlord smugly said

"Wait, but you said the God of this world created the sacred gear. Shouldn't it affect you since your from a different dimension? " Kai said

" WELL I GOT SPECIAL PRIVILEDGE. I ASKED TAKUTO TO HELP ME REGAIN THIS FORM AND ALSO BECOME MY REAL FORM IF I WANTED. SO THAT EXPLAINS IT. " Again Overlord returned being cheerful

" Well you said that there were beings beside humans reside in this world. Would kindly elaborate them. "

" SURE BUT FIRST DO YOU STILL REMEMBER THE WAR THAT I MENTIONED EARLIER? " Overlord questioned

" About that could you mindly explain what that war was about? "

" SURE BUT FIRST OF ALL LET ME EXPLAIN THE RACES THAT INHABIT THIS WORLD " Overlord said surely

" THERE ARE THREE FACTIONS THAT HAVE GREAT INFLUENCE IN THIS WORLD AND THEY ARE THE ANGELS, FALLENS AND THE DEVILS. " Overlord cathing Kai's interest

" THE ANGELS ARE ORIGINATED FROM THE HEAVENS AND SERVE THE GOD THAT CREATED THIS WORLD. THEY HAVE THE POWER TO DEFEAT DEVIL OR DEMONS IF AS I CALLED THEM BY PROJECTING LIGHT AND MAKING IT TO A WEAPON. "

" THE DEMONS ARE FROM THE UNDERWORLD WERE THEY WORK AND SCHEME AGAINST HUMANITY. THEY ARE A POWER HUNGRY RACED AND WILL DO ANYTHING TO ACHIEVE THERE GOALS. THE FUNNY PART OF THIS IS THEY LOOK HUMAN BUT THEY HAVE BAT LIKE WINGS THAT CAN BE HIDDEN AT THERE WILL. THEY ALSO HAVE INCREASED PHYSICAL ABILITIES, SUPERHUMAN STRENGHT AND ENHACED SENSES. IN ADDITION THEY HAVE A SKILL WHERE PEOPLE WHO LISTEN TO THERE WORDS WILL HEAR IT IN THE LANGUAGE THEY ARE MOST FAMILIAR WITH. " Overlord said with a growl " BUT I STILL RESPECT THOSE DEMONS IN CRAY. ATLEAST THEY HAVE MORE HONOR THAN THOSE WHO LIVE HERE " Overlord said calming his self down.

" You seem very mad about them " Kai said castually

" OFCOURSE IM MAD AT THEM, NO I HATE THAT WRECTHED RACE DO YOU KNOW HOW ARROGANT THEY ARE. THEY EVEN TRIED TO ENSLAVE ME BUT UNFORTUNATELY FOR THEM THE ONLY THING THEY ACHIEVE WAS BEING BURNT TO DUST. " Overlord replied being sadist. And learned that day that if some tries to enslave Overlord by his will, they will regret it.

" MOVING ON " Overlord quicky changed the subject " THE FALLEN ARE ANGELS WHO HAVE BEEN EXILED FROM HEAVEN BY SAID GOD FOR DISOBEYING HIS LAWS. DESPITE BEING CAST OUT FROM HEAVEN, THEY STILL REGAINED THERE ABILITY TO USE LIGHT BASED WEAPONS AND OCCUPY CHURCHES AND USE THEM AS BASES. CURRENTLY THEY ARE THE SMALLEST POPULATION AMONG THE THREE. WELL THAT'S WHAT I REMEMBERED. "Overlord said trying to remember something.

" OH AND ALSO THERES GODS, DRAGONS AND OTHER CREATURES I CAN'T REMEMBER THAT LIVE HERE. " Overlord quickly added

" Hmmm…I see " Kai said as if he now figured. He slowly looked up at the and closed his eyes, then a soft breeze move towards him.' Im glad that this world doesn't know about the void. Just imagine Link Joker invading this world. ' He suddenly gritted his teeth as he remembered being reverse. The thing Link Joker made him to hurt people.

" IT SEEMS YOU REMEMBERED SOMETHING YOU DIDN'T LIKE "Overlord said plainly

" Just something " Kai said gasping. He really regretted serving Link Joker, It made him turn to a power hungry maniac who would do anything to gain power.

" COUGH…COUGH…ARE YOU DONE ALREADY " a tch mark appeared on Kai's forehead " Yeah yeah Im fine." Kai said as he waved his hands.

" Anyway, you told me that you're my Sacred Gear right? "Kai asked

" YES I AM " Overlord said with confidence. Earning Kai another un-answered question

" Didn't you say a Sacred Gear is manifistation that can be summoned, how do I summon your Sacred Gear form. " Kai said

Then an awkward silence surrounded him as the air slowly blows again. This silence made Kai uneasy of the answer he'll get from Overlord.

"…I DIDN'T ACTUALLY THINK THIS FAR HAVE I " Overlord replied. In truth he actually did no think about this and now he was a bit scared of his Vanguards reaction. Kai's eyes slowly glow the color red making Ovelord shiver in fear.

" **OVERLOOOOORD!** " Kai shouted with rage and annyoyance. ' And he was one of the most strongest beings of cray. How could he be this dumb. ' he thought

" OKOKOKOK.I GET IT ALRIGHT " Overlord with a hint of nervousness. He quicklt thought of how hus Vanguard could summon him before he become angrier. Then it came Overlord had an idea ' YES THAT COULD WORK 'as a light bulb appear on his head. Before Kai got to speak Overlord blurted in.

" I GOT IT " Overlord said in panic making Kai's eyes rose. " HOW ABOUT TRY IMAGINING MY WEAPON IN YOUR HAND. SINCE A SACRED GEAR TAKE IN FORM AS A WEAPON. WHAT DID YOU ALWAYS SAY? A YES PICTURE IT. "Overlaid said hopping to calm Kai.

There was silence again. Slowly but surely Overlord's fear grew hoping to not enrage more his Vanguard.

" I hope your right " Overlord yelped as Kai said the words. Kai tried imagining the weapon, A giant one sided blade with a black colored hilt and a red guard dividing the blade and the handle. There were also wings at the sides of the guard, as well at the tip of the hilt. Overlord saw how Kai was doing and gave him an advice.

" JUST IMAGINE MY CARD IN YOUR HANDS AS YOU RIDE ME TO GREATER HEIGHTS " Overlord said in wisdom.

Suddenly a bright red light cover his hand alo light the whole surrounding. Later on flames erupted from his hands but he stayed calm. The flames later took the form of a sword as tall as his body. And now the it was in his hands.

" HAHAHAHA I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT " Overlord praise his Vanguard with a smile on his face.

Kai lifted the blade and looked closely at it. He then concluded ' For a sword to be be this big it should be heavier- ' but was cut off on his thought when a sudden power of energy surge inside. His senses sharpened, his strenght began to empower his body and what could be only called an everlasting fire began to fused with his body. Truly the power he felt the power of the "Flames of the Apocalypse".

" OOOH, IT SEENS YOU'VE TAKEN A LIKING TO MY POWER. " Overlord said smugly

" What was that? " Kai asked in curiousity " It felt so powerful, my body couldn't even keep up "making Overlord chuckle from his Vanguards reaction.

" HEHEHE… ITS BECAUSE OF THAT BLADE " Overlord pointed out " IT'S NAME IS " _THE BLADE OF THE APOCALYPSE_ ".THAT BEING SAID IT ALSO HOLDS A PART OF MY POWER. BUT SINCE YOU'RE MY CHOSEN VANGUARD I'VE GIVEN YOU THE POWER TO ACCES MY POWERS " making Kai's eyes widen in shock. " DON'T WORRY THOUGH, I CAN TAKE AWAY THAT PRIVILEDGE IF YOU EVER BECOME BAD. AND BEWARE I WILL MAKE A SERIOUS BEATING OUT OF YOU. " Overlord said seriously.

Kai did thought of that possibility. If he were to become hypnotize like what happened when he was reverse the power of Overlord would do such destruction upon this world. He then looked up and gazed at the moon.' I swear I wont let another world fall because of me ' he promised himself.

After promising himself he proceeded to examine the blade once more. He swinged in an arc like angle and to his surprise a gust of air cutted a nearby tree making Kai's eyes rose in shock. He again tried a few basic strikes making the whole area bombarded with strong winds.

" Im gonna say, for a giant sword it sure is light. " Kai commented

" OFCOURSE, THE ONE WHO IS IN POSSESSION OF THE BLADE WILL BE ABLE TO HANDLE IT WITH EASE. " Kai wasn't that impress on what Overlord said.

" You said Sacred Gears have special abilities right? How can I activate yours though? " Kai questioned

"WELL A SACRED GEAR'S ABILITY OFTENLY ACTIVATES DURING THE BEARER'S PASSION IS SHOWN." Overlord said. " BUT JUDGING FROM YOU, YOUR ONLY PASSION IS TO SEE YOUR ENEMIES COMPLETELY DESTROYED. " Overlord teased with a grin.

Kai closed his eyes in annoyance and face palmed at his avatar's comment. This action made Overlord laugh.

" sigh… I guess I can't argue with that. " Kai said as he looked back at the town.

" WE WHY NOT TRY ACTIVATING IT " Overlord said

" How, last time I checked theres nothing passionate about this moment right now? " Kai complained

" LIKE I SAID TRY PICTURING IT. YOUR PLAYING VANGUARD AND YOU ARE USING ME. NOT A MOMENT LATER YOU DECLARED " _FINAL TURN_ ". Overlord boasted

Kai hesitated for it spelled trouble in his book " I hope what your saying works " He said and closed his eyes and started imagining it.

* * *

 _He pictured playing vanguard and was now standing inside an arena. Infront of him was Aichi Sendou his rival and it was the end of his noticed the units that he and aichi called._

 _Aichi's Vanguards were Light Source Seeker,Alfred XIV with Blaster Blade Seeker and his rearguards were Combined Strenght Seeker Locrinus, Brave Stride Seeker Cherin, Seeker Sebrumy, Flail Seeker Ibuzzard and Seeker Tranquil Unicorn._

 _While Kai Vanguards were Perditon Dragon,Vortex Dragonewt with Whirlwind Dragon and his rearguards were Perdition Dragon Knight Tarayev, another Perditon Dragon Whirlwind Dragon, Perdition Wyvern Zekar, Perdition Dragon Gia and Perdition Battler Maleikoh._

 _Suddenly the crowd went wild and was drew a card and to his surprise it was Perdition Emperor Dragon Dragonic Overlord The Great. Not a moment later he declared with ever burning rage._

* * *

 **"** **Final Turn! "** Kai shouted with rage

" **ETERNAL FLAME! "** a sudden deep male voice said which came from the swor. This made Kai looked at the sword that started glowing with red light.

Nothing happened and the surrounding went silent once more. But later a torrent of fire erupted beneath him and covered him with the fire erupted the flames slowly swirled around Kai, immediately burning the grass and nearby trees. Later on the swirling torrent became a large pillar of fire. Kai's was shocked, the power he was feeling was too much but at the same time he was enjoying it. He started to chuckle in a malecious way ' Oh I pity the ones that I'll be facing later ' he thought making his eyes narrow.

" I CAN'T BELIEVE YOUR SMILING LIKE A SADIST WHO HAS TAKEN A LIKING TO SOMETHING! OH WHAT I HAVE I UNLEASH UPON THIS WORLD!" Overlord teased making Kai frown.

" But I got to say this power is amazing " he said.

" THOUGH IM REALY HAPPY THAT YOU ACTIVATED MY SKILL YOU'LL BE CREATING A MASS MEDIA ABOUT THAT HUGE FIRE PILLAR " He said while panicking

The fire pillar indeed became larger and larger as the longer the time its stays. And now it was over 50 feet tall.

" Crap, how do I stop this. " He was annoyed making Kai narrow his eyes. He wanted to last the feeling of the power.

" LIKE MY SKILL ETERNAL FLAME CAN ONLY BE FINISH UNTIL THREE CONSECUTIVE POWERFUL ATTACKS ARE DONE. " Ovelord said " MAY I SUGGEST THAT DEMOLITION SITE RIGHT THERE " Overlord pointed out.

Kai takes Overlord's explaination to mind and started his attack. But first he imagined how Overlord Eternal Flames attacks were like. He suddenly remember and started.

He saw a Spare Wood B.C. dump truck on the site and smiled at his idea. He pointed at the on the dump truck and immediately the flames went towards it.A sudden voiced said as he attacked **" TRIGGER CHECK:GET DRAW TRIGGER "**. It enhaced Kai's sense from vision to smell and hearing. Before the flames collided the truck exploded affecting the other demolition vehicles they also exploded. This burned the entire truck and other and other vehicles until there was not even a single ashe of it. And because of this a third of the pillar height was decreased.

His instinct came in and he jump up from the hill unto the air. To his surprise he was know above the ground and with the clouds. Gravity kick in and now he was falling to the ground. He lifted the sword upward a proceeded to do a spinning like motion to gain more force and hoping that the blade hit first than his body. Again before he even takes a hit the voiced called out **" TRIGGER CHECK:GET CRITICAL TRIGGER ".** As he hit the ground of the site a large fissure was formed upon contact. Luckily Kai was able to move away from the fissure as he kicked himself away even before the fissure's grew in form thanks to his enhanced senses. Also it made the flame pillar disapear and now empowered Kai's body.

Because he coudnt take the sudden burst of power in his body his eyes became alike of the dragons. He then smiled cruelly as he let the dragon inside out. Before the voice could even called out Kai roared and breath great torrents of fire towards the forest stretching for miles instantly burning and killing all living things there. **" TRIGGER CHECK:GET CRITICAL TRIGGER "** the voice finally said. When the flames slowly faded Kai began to be conscious and his eyes widens as he looked around his surrounding.

" KAI, I DON'T WANT TO BE RUDE BUT I THINK WE SHOULD GO AFTER WHAT YOU HAVE DONE HERE " Overlord said

" Agreed. " Kai couldn't complain. As he walked away from the still burning forest Overlord spoke

" BUT I GOT TO SAY, WHAT YOU DID THERE COULD BE COMPARED TO ONE OF VERMY'S RAMPAGE " Overlord commented trying himself not to laugh.

" Don't even start it " Kai groans at Overlords comment. He now saw the main road to the town and walks towards it as fire trucks and ambulances passed by.

* * *

On a unknown location a a red haired beautyful red haired girl can be seen sitting in an office a black haired pony tailed girl comes inside the room.

" You called for me Buchou? " the black haired girl ask while carrying a tray of tea on her hands. She places them on the table and served the red haired girl.

" Thank you Akeno " the red haired said thanking Akeno " Anyway call you tell Kiba later, tell him that I want him to invitigate the demolition site on the outskirts. " She said

" Oh my could it be because of the flame pillar that appeared out of nowhere Rias? " Akeno said making herself giggle in interest.

" Yes. " the red haired girl now identified as Rias said and narrowing her eyes in caution.

" And if the one made that pillar is coming this way, I'll handle it personally. " Rias narrowed her eyes making Akeno giggle.

CHAPTER END

* * *

Thank for the nice responds guys. Oh and if your wondering what how the triggers appeared well I'll be explaining it in the next chapter. For now though this are the effects.

 **CRITICAL TRIGGER: Double damage and empowers the wielder for 5 times from its base power.**

 **DRAW TRIGGER: Enhanced senses including sight,smell,hearing,taste,feeling and heat signitures also empowers the wielder for 5 times from its base power.**

 **STAND TRIGGER: Gets an immediate consecutive attack from the last attack and empowers the wielder for 5 times from its base power.**

 **HEAL TRIGGER: Heals any kind of wound from physical, spiritual or even cursed wounds empowers the wielder for 5 times from its base power.**

I know the plus 5 is much but it's a trigger. So leave any suggestions I'll be updating soon.

Good day and happy readings.


	3. Getting Over the Big things

**CHAPTER 2**

 **GETTING OVER THE BIG THINGS**

* * *

After Kai burned the site down and set a great forest fire he is now seen on the freeway and walking towards the town. When he arrived at the town he started to wonder around and saw that there were still small groups of students still wondering. As he passby a group of female students he suddenly heard them whisper to each other.

" Hey that guys pretty hot right. I never seen here before. "

" Yeah your right he's so handsome. "

" I bet, he's still nothing from Kiba-sama "

" Hey don't be like that we still think Kiba-san still handsome. Though not as hot as that guys over there. "

Kai sweatdropped at the girls whispering. Ofcourse he never heard anyone talking about him like that, though there were does other girls that confessed to him about their feeling but got immdiately shutdown when he turn them down. And again he cringed remembering those times.

" HAHAHAHA…YOU SURE ARE LUCKY BASTARD MY VANGUARD. YOU ALWAYS HAVE WOMEN CHASSING YOU, EVEN NOW LOOK AT THOSE GIRLS BEHIND YOU " Overlord said in a laughing tone

He then cautiously turned his head slowly around and what he saw shocked him. He saw about nineteen girls stalking hiding from him and one of them even had the courage to seductively wave at him. He narrow his eyes and again faced the road his walking at.' God why me? ' Kai facepalmed and ran as fast as he can and to his horror the girls ran chassing him.

After 30 minutes of running being chased by highschool girls he now was able to loss the girls and now was sweating, panting and catching his breath. He then sitted at the side hoping take a rest from the marathon he just did. Suddenly he heard a rumbling sound coming from his stomach an indication that he was hungry. He then checked his pocket pulling out his wallet to see how much money he still has. His eyes widen in surprise for inside the wallet was 150,000 yen. Since when did he exchange his euros into yen. There was even a note about his bank money being stored in a bank account same from Paris. He waved that problem and took off finding a place to buy food and a palce to sleep in for the night.

Now he ends up infront of a fast food order a burger and fries combo and went to the corner dinning table so no one would notice him. As he start the meal he gets a glimpse of one of the groups of school girls who was chassing him entering the establishment. He immediately cover himself up with red scarf so that they wont know it him.

Luckily they didn't noticed him and sighed in relief. He quickly goes out after he ate his meal and continued to venture deep in the town hoping to find a place for the night. He searched for about an hour and eventually found one. It was a 5 floor storey motel that seem very old. He then proceeded to the lobby and checked in for the night. His room was over the 3rd floor and as his twitched as he entered it. The floor was made of wooden planks and the bed was not even fixed. But atleast theres a window to see the view.

' Im gonna need to find an apartment first thing tommorow 'he reminded himself as he fell to the bed. He places his to the pillow and looks up the ceiling. He quickly straighthen himself up a summoned his sacred gear.

" IS THERE SOMETHING IN YOUR MIND FOR SUMMONING MY BLADE? "Overlord said in curiousity

" Just thinking of the stuff I'll be facing later " He said lazily until he remebered

" Oh could you explain to me something " Kai said Overlord

" AND WHAT WOULD THAT BE MY VANGUARD? " Overlord asked

" When I did those attacks on the site earlier I heard a voice checking for a trigger. " Kai said narrowing his eyes

" AH YES. IT WOULD SEEM LIKE IN THE GAME EACH TIME YOU ATTACK YOU GET A TRIGGER "

" At the site I heard two triggers being said. A draw trigger and a critical trigger. "

" WELL DID YOU FELT ANYTHING WHEN YOU GOT THOSE TRIGGERS? "

" Well yeah. When I drew the draw trigger it seemed like my senses became more enhaced to sort with. Also because of that I was able to dodge that fissure I created when I smashed the sword to the ground."

" AND IM GUESSING THE CRITICAL TRIGGER DOUBLED THE DAMAGE OF THE ATTACKS. MEANING THAT CREATED THAT FISSURE AND THE POWERFUL FIRE BREATH YOU FIRED AT THE FOREST. "

" Which leaves us with two more triggers. " Kai said while cupping his chin.

" WELL I THINK THE HEAL TRIGGER HEALS WOUND. " Overlord said aloud making Kai

" Congratulations captain obvious you just solved it. "

" OH COME ON KA DON'T BE LIKE THAT "said in a crying tone. Overlord then started to mumble about stuff yet Kai mind still wondering about this world.

" Overlord did you know the God of this world? "

" I DON'T GET YOU. LIKE I SAID THERE AR MANY- "

" I mean the creator. " Kai pointed out. Again silence surrounded the air for the third time that night. Overlord was uneasy at the question that made Kai interested more.

" WELL YEAH. I GUESS CHRISTIANITY DID EXIST IN YOUR WORLD RIGHT. "

" Wait you mean to say he's the God on the bible. "

" HEHEHE YEAH THOUGH HE ISNT AROUND NOW. " Overlord said in a sad tone. This made Kai come up to a conclusion.

" Hey Overlord you never said how the war ended. So how did it end? "Kai asked and the only thing Overlord could do was sigh.

" TRULLY THAT WAR WAS BLOODY AND NEVER HAVE I SEEN SUCH KILLING INTENT FROM A SINGLE INDIVIDUAL SINCE THE VOID TRIED TO INVADE CRAY. UNFORTUNATELY THE WAR ENDED WITH THE THREE FACTIONS SEVERELY WOUNDED AND THE SATANS AND THE BIBLICAL GOD'S DEATH. "

" THOUGH BEFORE HE WENT TO THE FINAL BATLLE AND DIED HE FACED ME AND THANKED ME FOR ALL I HAVE DONE TO HELP THIS WORLD HE ALSO SAID THAT MY FATHER WAS HAPPY OF WHAT I DID. AND THAT I SHOULD STAND DOWN ON THIS BATTLE FOR IT WAS HIM AND HIM ALONE TO END IT. NEVER HAVE I SEEN A LOVING FATHERLY TONE WHEN HE SPOKE TOO ME. "

" Wait he knew Nouvelle Vague. " Kai's eyes widen in shock.

" YES, AND MADE ME REALIZED THAT HE TOO KNEW THE EXISTANCE OF OUR DIMENSION. I WAS PRETTY SHOCKED TO. THOUGH AFTER HIS DEATH MY FATHER SUMMONED ME BACK TO CRAY AND PROCEEDED TO KEEP THE SECRET. "Overlord said with a smile. Again Kai thought of another possibility that had happened.

" I have a question. Are the other angels and demons from cray from here? Because their names sound like those who died here and also they were also written in the bible? "

" INDEED. EXAMPLES OF THEM ARE RAMIEL,SANDALPON AND RAPHAEL IN THE ANGEL SIDE. AMON BEELZEBUB LUCIFER AND MORE IN THE DEMON SIDE. AND SARAQAEL THE ONLY FALLEN. THOUGH THE FIRST ONE TO ARRIVE ON CRAY WAS AMON AND THEN MANY MORE APPEARED. "

" Hehehe… just imagine the factions knowig this news. I bet they'll freak out. "

" HAHAHAHA…OH I CAN SEE IT, THE UNDERWORLD HOLDING GALLOW BALL TOURNAMENTS AND HEAVEN HAVING A MAJOR BOOST IN THEIR MEDICINE DEPARTMENT."

" To that I agree " the two became silent and laughed to there hearts content.

" Ok well I gotta get some sleep. So wake me up if something happens. "

" ALRIGHT "

Kai had now fallen to asleep leavig Overlord to think to himself. ' TO THINK THAT THIS WORLD CHANGED THIS QUICKLY AFTER YOUR OLD MAN. I GUESS I'LL BE ABLE TO REPAY YOU FOR HELPING ME GET BACK. ' Overlord then remembered when God visited him for the first time.

* * *

 _It all begins 200 years after his arrival, the great war was coming to its end. Overlord was standing on a mountain of corpses both fallen and demon alike. He then looks up the crimson sky and roared victoriously of what he had done. He then jumped to the air and flew away the battlefield. He then saw a peaceful valley and took down himself to get some rest._

 _"_ _Well I wasn't expecting this. " A old voice said making Overlord turn aroundand saw a old bearded man with a wooden crane wearing rags as his clothing and was caring a lamb in his arms._

 _"_ _YOU DARE INTERUPT MY SLUMBER HUMAN " Overlord said in a pissed off tone. This made the lamb panic but the old man patted it and calmed down._

 _"_ _No no, just passingby I gotta keep the old sheep herd going or I'll end up being dead by my wife. " the old man laughed then looked behind the old man and saw a lot of sheep._

 _"_ _ARE YOU NOT SCARED OF ME " Overlord questioned which made the old man laugh again._

 _"_ _Now why would I be scared of you. All I can see is a obedient son, a protective brother and a great warrior of a great empire. " the old man smiled making Overlord stunned. For a human to have this goodness made him come up with a question._

 _"_ _WHO ARE YOU? " Overlord said in curiousity_

 _"_ _Follow me " The old man replied " Come meet me at the top off the valley and there we shall talk. "_

 _Overlord at the oldman's request " ARE YOU SERIOUS DO YOU THINK YOU CAN GET TO THE TOP BEFORE-" He was suddenly cut-off when he noticed that the old man was gone and so was the herd._

 _"_ _THE HECK JUST HAPPENED? " he said aloud then a small breeze slowly blew towards him. "meet me"said the breeze._

 _Overlord narrowed his eyes he knew something wasn't right ' I DON'T LIKE THIS. IF THE MAN WAS JUST AN ILLUSION THEN THAT COULD MEAN THERES A TRAP ON TOP OF THE VALLEY. ' Overlord then roared in rage._

 _"_ _THEY WELL PERISH FOR THIS MOCKERY! " he then took up to the air. He didn't mind the sudden blackened sky for he roared out fire causing black smoke to appear. He then open his wing and was surprised of what he saw._

 _He saw the golden setting sky and the clouds covered the whole earth making the scene more peacefull. And to his surprise on a patch of earth that could only be said surrounded by a sea of cloud he saw the old man. But the something was different about him. He now wore a white robe that can be only describe as white as the twinkling stars and his face was covered by a light brighter than the sun itself. Overlord now landed slowly onto the ground and stared at each other._

 _"_ _WHO ARE YOU " Overlord said in awe and reverence._

 _The man smiled and answered._ _ **" WELCOME DRAGONIC OVERLORD, SON OF MY GREAT FRIEND TRANSCENDENCE DRAGON DRAGONIC NOUVELLE VAGUE, FUTURE HEAD OF THE KAGERO CLAN AND GREAT GENERAL OF THE DRAGON EMPIRE. "**_ _this made Ovelord's eyes widen in surprise._

 _The man then opened his arms to his sides and looked at him once more_ _ **" I AM WHO I AM. I AM THE BEGINNING AND THE END, THE FIRST AND THE LAST. ALPHA AND OMEGA. I AM THE CREATOR GOD OF THIS WORLD. "**_ _the man now known as God said calmly_

 ** _"_** ** _AND YOU "_** _God pointed his right hand to Overlord_ _ **" I ASK OF YOU, PLEASE HELP ME SAVE MY PEOPLE. "**_ _God requested him._

 _Overlord crossed his arms and asked. " AND WHAT IS THERE WITH IT FOR ME. "_

 _God smiled at Overlord's response_ _ **" A WAY BACK TO YOUR WORLD. "**_ _with this Overlord grinned at the offer and laughed._

 _"_ _SO WHEN WILL I START " He said with a feral grin._

* * *

It was another day in kuoh town. Kai then wakes up from his dream off what Overlord experienced during he's time here. He notices that it was already 10 o'clock in the morning. He then took his things with him and searched for an apartment to buy.

As time passes he finally gets apartement.A small traditional bungalow Japanese house with 2 bedroom, a bathroom, a kitchen, a living room and a small garden. Atleast now he can now grow his gardening skills.

Now he started to wonder around to get to know the places in the town more. He again notices the stares he was getting but shrugged it off. The afternoon came and the sun was setting. he now ends up in the park who he found peacefully and then decided to rest here for then felt a sudden killing intent feeling coming near at him and immediately goes towards it.

" Overlord do you know what that was? " Kai asked

" HMMM… IT THIS POWER SEEMS TO BE COMING FROM A FALLEN. HAHAHAHA EVEN AFTER THE FIRST DAY OF ARE ARRIVAL AND WERE GOING TO GET IN A FIGHT. THIS WILL BE GOOD " Overlord said with a feral grin.

" Nope, just gonna observe for now. Besides I still need to train using you, though if I get mixed in the fight, might as well and it quickly as possible. " Kai said calmly

" AND HERE I WAS HOPING FOR A GOOD FIGHT " Overlord said sarcasticly

" Your gonna have your fight soon. " Kai said with annoyed tone

" YES! IM GOING TO FIIIGHT! IM GOING TO FIIIGHT! " Overlord said in a cheerful tone

A tick mark slowly formed on Kai's head " Don't you even know the meaning of the word "soon" "

As he arrived at the area the first he saw was a blackhaired girl wearing a what seem to be prostitute clothing and what caught at her was the black wing at her back. Underneath her was a brunette boy who was wearing casual clothes. The girl then formed a spear from light and pointed the spear.

" It was good knowing you Issei. " she said while giggling

" Yuma please do-" the boy was cut-off when the spear pierced his heart. The boy's body then lays on the floor cold and lifeless. Kai then notices the girl narrowing her eyes and looking around for something.

" I know your out there! So who ever you are show yourself. "the girl shouted challenging the one he saw what happened. Kai then took his scarf and covered his face with it.

" WHAT DO YOU THINK ARE YOU DOING " Overlord said in curiosity

" Well you did wanted a fight right. " Kai asked sarcastically

" HAHAHAHA…AT LAST I GET TO FIGHT. " Overlord was jumping in joy until he remembered something. " I'VE GOT AN IDEA. " this which made Kai's eyes rose.

* * *

Slowly a man covered by a red scarf in his face walk approached the black haired girl. The girl started to lick her fingers in interest.

" Well aren't you stupid enough to come here young man and I much say that killing intent if on another level. " taking he interest at him

The man didn't even respond to her but continued to walk towards her.

" How cute you even made a masked. You should have already matured in your age unlike this pervert right here who thinks he can date me. " She humpffed

" Though do you really think you can defeat me? " she asked while licking her fingers

The man then stood silent watching her which made the fallen girl scowl.

" No response eh. Well see how you respond with this! DIE! "she shouted in rage as she threw several light spears towards him. He easily dodges the spears and dashed forward and managed to hit the right on the gut of the fallen angel with his fist. She snarled in pain and backsoff while clenching her stomach.

" AAAARRGHH…You'll pay for that! " she then opened her wing went up to the air and launched a barrage of light spears. The masked man tried his best to dodge them but was unable to do anything when a spear manage to cut a deep wound on his left arm. He then clenches his arm to avoid bood lost and thinked of a how to stop the fallen. He then picked a stone and threw it on the angel that manages to hit her right eye. This stunned the girl making her stop the attack.

" RAAAARRGGHHH… How dare youfilthy human. How dare you hurt a creation odf God. " she points her spear at him. " YOUR PUNISHMENT SHALL BE DEATH. " she then lunges at him and manages to hit him sending him flying off towards a tree. He slowly got up still clenching his left arm.

"HAHAHAHAHA…I sure had fun playing with you. But like all things everything has to end. NOW DIE!" she shouted a she threw the spear. As the spear neared its target the man then catches the spear and destroys it with his bare hand. This shocked Raynare, for a human it would be impossible to touch the spear nor even break she felt a huge power coming from him which made her sending to her knees and burned the nearby trees around them. Later fire started to erupt from the the mans right hand and formed into a giant red sword which made the man's eyes glow in red furry.

* * *

Raynare was having one of the worst days of her life. First off all she had to waste her whole afternoon in a date with a pervert. Secondly a masked man appeared after she killed the pervert and struck her in the eye. And thirdly she was facing a the man who folds unimaginable power. And the sword he summoned gave her a chill that reminded her of the great war.

" So you're a sacred gear user. No matter you will die anyway. "She summons a light spear and dashes toward him. She slashes at his chest but was blocked by the sword. She backs away but was interupted when she got slash on the stomach which made her fall to the ground. She then hears a deep voice say **" TRIGGER CHECK:GET HEAL TRIGGER "** which it made the man glow in green color also healing the cut on his left arm. The man then charges at her untill she send another barrage of light spears. She then screamed.

" GET AWAY FROM ME! "unfortunately the barrages were blocked when the man shielded with his blade..

" WHO THE HELL ARE YOU! "She scowled and screamed again.

The man didn't answer and just stood there his red eyes still looking at her while holding the sword. He then readied his sword for another strike when suddenly a light spear was threwn at him. Then a blacked coated man with black wings and also had a federo appeared to her side.

" Raynare are you alright? "the old man asked

" Alright,alright?! DO YOU THINK IM ALRIGHT DOHNASEEK! I JUST GOT STIKED BY A MERE STONE IN THE EYE BY THIS HUMAN AND CONTINUED TO HUMILLIATED ME BY DESTROYING MY SPEAR WITH HIS BARE HANDS AND YOUR ASKING ME IF IM ALRIGHT! " she shouted with rage. This made the old man raise his eyes and glances at the masked man in supiscion. He then looks back to his leader and noticed the slash mark on her stomach.

" I think it would be best if we retreat for now Raynare. We did already accomplished our goal by killing the boy and your wounded " the old man tried to persuade the black winged girl known now as Raynare. Then the masked man laughed cruelly.

 ** _"_** ** _HOW COWARDLY "_** the masked man said with full on ferocity.

" Oh know that this is not the end human " Raynare pointed her spear while still clenching her wound. " Because I will soon and I will have my fun bathing with your blood " she said

 ** _"_** ** _FOR A WOUNDED FALLEN YOU TALK A LOT OF CRAP."_** He stated

" Just shut up already! " She then flew away with the coated man. After the short battle he also left the park for he knew that someone was watching him.

* * *

Far from the battle took place inside a room, three highschool girls watch the battle that happened and discussing about it.

" Did you see that Rias. The man took the fallen angel down with ease. " short black haired girl with glasses said to the red haired girl.

" And not just that, he also has a sacred gear. And I might say that the sword he wield showed enormous amount of power. " Akeno chuckled

" Don't worry Sona I'll be sending Koneko to locate the man. " Rias said to the short haired girl.

" Oh would mind telling Kiba's report at the demolition site. " Sona said narrowing her eyes.

" Ah yes. His report say that a sudden fire erupted at the site causing the two dumptrucks to explode and the forest fire. But he thinks that some did caused the destruction of demolition site. " Rias said narrowing her eyes.

" But since that masked man appeared, I think he is connected to it. " She pointed out.

" That aside did you already add the boy to your peerage. " Sona asked

" Yes, I already turned him my pawn but I needed to use 8 pieces to be able to resurrect him. " she whining complained.

" But atleast you got the Red Welsh Dragon on your peerage unlike me "

" I guess that'll be all for today. I'll be taking my leave now. " Sona said

" Thank you Sona. I'll let Akeno escort you out. " Rias repilied

" Yes Buchou. " Akeno nodded and followed Sona

" See you tomorrow " Sona waved and left closing door. Rias now looked at the windowand started to think of the masked man. ' I hope that man's be willing to be a part of me. His power would be a good boost to my peerage. 'she thought.

" sigh…but I think my pieces wont be enough to add him. " she sweatdrops laying her head at the table.

CHAPTER END

* * *

So that the 2nd chapter of the story done. The next chapter will be out very soon at the same time the release of my new story staring Ren Suzugamori.

And thanks for the good respond guys and also the question of one the guest

To guest: Don't worry my friend. Kai will be only using Overlord's power. For now :) hehehe

If your wondering what happened to Kai well you'll just need to wait for the next chapter.

And also would you guys help. I don't know where to place Naoki in my crossover story. I couldn't place him in Akatski Yona because the other characters reaction towards him. So I'll let you readers suggest to me where Naoki can go.

Good day and happy readings.


	4. Worthiness of his Power

**CHAPTER 3**

 **WORTHINESS OF HIS POWER**

* * *

After the small battle at the park, Kai is now seen walking on the streets. He had an tired faced and his body was aching.

" Overlord what were you thinking pulling out a stunt like that. " Kai comlpained

" WELL I WAS EAGER TO HAVE A FIGHT, I COULDN'T HELP MYSELF. " Overlord whined making Kai glare at him.

" So you were so eager you didn't even dodge the barrage of light spears and got my left arm cutted? " Kai said sarcastictly.

" ATLEAST WE MADE THEM FLEE AND BESIDES SOMEONE WAS WAATCHING OUR FIGHT ON A DISTANCE SO I GOT TO GIVE THEM A SHOW. " Overlord said.

" Wait what! Someone was watching us? " Kai was surpised but didn't back off on the main subject.

" Don't change the subject here. You broke our deal Overlord. You didn't give me your access to your power. " Kai said which made Overlord pop a tick mark.

* * *

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 _"_ _I'VE GOT AN IDEA. " Overlord said making Kai's brows rose._

 _"_ _And what is it. "Kai asked in curiosity._

 _"_ _WELL SINCE YOU DON'T HAVE ANY EXPERIENCE IN FIGHTING THIS CREATURES WHY DON'T YOU LET ME FIGHT THIS ONE? " Overlord persuaded making Kai narrow his eyes caustiously._

 _"_ _And how will you do that? And don't even think about showing up on your real form cause it well a major report on the news about a red dragon destroying the park. "Kai told him._

 _"_ _ACTUALLY NO DEFINITELY THAT WAS NOT I WAS THINKING…hehehe " Overlord said flustered scratching his cheeks._

 _"_ _I WAS TAKING CONTROL OF YOUR BODY. DON'T WORRY IT'LL BE ONLY TEMPORARY. " Overlord said making Kai scowl._

 _"_ _And what how do you think Im gonna approve of this. " Kai complained_

 _"_ _LIKE I SAID I WILL BE ONLY TEMPORARY OR I CAN FUSE MY EXPERIENCE ON FIGHTING SO YOU WONT WASTE YOUR TIME FIGURING OUT HOW TO USE IT PROPERLY. " Overlord said tempting Kai. But Kai's response was a facepalmed and sighed._

 _"_ _Why didn't say that earlier! " He shouted with annoyance and to his surprise raynare replies._

 _"_ _Oh my, why wait when you can show yourself now! " she shouted._

 _Kai and Overlord both facepalmed and sighed._

 _"_ _WOW THANKS FOR LETTING US OUT. " Overlord said sarcastictly_

 _"_ _It was your faultt to begin with. Why didn't you told me about giving me your experience in using your power. " Overlord was going to reply to him but was completely cutted-off by Raynare_

 _"_ _Are you really gonna make me wait for you! " She shouted with a mixture of annoyance and rage._

 _"_ _Ok heres the plan. You give me your knowledge of your power and in exchange I'll let you fight her. " Kai made his decision which made Overlord smile ferociously._

 _"_ _OH YOU CAN COUNT ON THAT. "Overlord replied. Then a surge of destructive power went to Kai's body. His eyes glowed red and rediated crimson dark aura. Kai left his body in spirit form and Overlord enter him. Overlord then adjusted himself and completely masking his head with the scraf. Overlord proceeded to do a hand signiture._

 _"_ _NINJA! "Overlord said aloud which made Kai sweatdropped. Before Overlord could show himself Kai told him requested something._

 _"_ _Overlord do it as quickly as possible and show her brutality and no mercy. " Kai smiled cruelly which made Overlord ferally grin._

 _"_ _OFCOURSE MY VANGUARD. " Overlord answered._

* * *

Now we return to the present time where Kai is now in his apartment.

" So you were so eager you didn't even dodge the barrage of light spears and got my left arm cutted? " Kai said sarcastictly.

" ATLEAST WE MADE THEM FLEE AND BESIDES SOMEONE WAS WAATCHING OUR FIGHT ON A DISTANCE SO I GOT TO GIVE THEM A SHOW. " Overlord said.

" Wait what! Someone was watching us? " Kai was surpised but didn't back off on the main subject.

" Don't change the subject here. You broke our deal Overlord. You didn't give me your access to your power. " Kai said which made Overlord pop a tick mark.

" BECAUSE YOU MUST PROVE YOURSELF WORTHY OFF IT! " Overlord boomed in rage which made Kai silent.

" IF YOUR SO EAGER TO HAVE THEN HERE. " He said in annoyance and channeled his power to Kai which made him dizzy.

As he entered the living room immediately fell on the floor of the living room. He's body ached and screamed in pain. He twisted and tumbled causing some of the object to fall. Before he fainted in agonizing pain he heard Overlord spoke.

" KNOW WE'LL SEE IF YOU ARE WORTHY. " Overlord said in a serious tone.

* * *

Once again Kai was again surrounded by darkness. His eyes adjusted as he saw a dark flame surround him and to his surprised it burned him. He screamed in pain as he felt it burn his entire body and soul.

" Noooo! Aaaaaarggghhh! someone! anyone! Aaaargggghhh! " Kai screamed

He then saw visions of his past. Of the failures he had done and the mistake he made. But the worst of all he saw what happened to him when he sold his soul to Link Joker.

 **"** **REVERSE "** a voiced whispered **" REVERSE "** it whispered again.

 **"** **LOCK "** another voice whispered **" LOCK "** again **" LOCK "** and again it whispered to him.

" Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! " he cried and screamed

Then a black vortex appeared infront of him. An eye popped out of the vortex

Though unkown to him Overlord was watching it all happen in a far off vantage. He looked at what was happening to his Vanguard and felt no responsibility in helping him get pass through the flames. Later he heard a thundering sound behind but didn't mind it.

" ARE YOU NOT GOING HELP HIM? " a woman voice said

" NO HE NEEDS TO FIGHT HE'S INNER DEMONS ALONE." Overlord said in wisdom

" ONLY HE AND HE ALONE MUST OVERCOME IT TO TRULLY KNOW HOW MY POWER WORKS "he then turned around and looked at his sister. She looked like Overlord but wore a indian yellow armor and the horn in Overlord's head was replaced by two yellow spike from the ear. Her wing was made of lightning and she carried a thunder shaped spear.

" WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY IDOITIC BROTHER? "Vermillion teased.

" OH IF THAT'S HOW YOUR GONNA GO WITH IT I MIGHT JUST PLAY ALONG VERMY-CHAN " Overlord made a goofy grin.

" PERVERT! " Vermillion shouted with then got struck by a barrage of lighting and ran in horror hoping to survive.

" VERMILLION THIS IS NOT THE TIME FOR THIS! " Overlord said hoping to calm his enrage sister.

" OH DON'T WORRY I'LL STOP ALRIGHT. I'LL STOP WHEN I SEE YOUR DEAD CORPSE TURNED INTO ASHES! " Vermillion said readying her spear.

 ** _"_** ** _VERMILLION THUNDERBOLT! "_** She said

Far from them Kai was now facing his other self. The only difference between them is thatn the other Kai had reverse marks on his face.

" Well well well if it isnt the famous Toshiki Kai. Its has been long since our last meeting right? " Reverse Kai said smugly.

" Spare me your words prick. How did you get here? " Kai snarled angryly.

" Oh didn't you know? " Dark Kai slowly walked towards him and grab Kai's hair so that he could get a good look at him. " You were the one who summoned me here. " he chuckled making Kai glare at him.

" Oh who could ever known that the great Toshiki Kai would go this far to acquire new power. To call forth the power of the void and to sell himself again. " he laughed making Kai look at beneath him.

" To be honest Im not surprised at you anymore. " he grabbed off Kai's hair and kicked him gut making Kai crouch in pain.

" Now Kai again I want you to remember that you are his now and you can never change that. " Dark Kai said nonchalantly which made Kai's eyes hide in the shadow of his bangs.

" But eventually that boy. Aichi Sendou manage to unbind your eternal bond with him. But still what did it make you but more weaker. " Dark Kai smiled sadisticlly and handed him his hand.

" Give in to us Kai, though you have failed the Void he will still treat you with mercy. "Dark Kai smiled. And to there surpirse Kai rose his hands and was going to reach it. But he slapped it away and grabbed Reverse Kai by the collar. And for the first time in his life Reverse Kai felt afraid, more afraid of losing, more than being punished and more afraid than the Void itself. The moment he saw Kai's eyes they were full of rage and overflowing power and was going to use it against him.

" You told I was weak for trying to call for help, well your wrong. " He punched Reverse Kai sending him tumbling away. He then glared at him with intent to kill.

" Even the strongest heroes need help sometimes and if you think the power I acquired is cheap then think again. " In cue a Vanguard Circle appeared beneath him and the flames that was burning surrounded him and followed his command. This made Reverse Kai narrow his eyes dispising him.

" I achieved this power through training and hardship as amatter of fact I placed all my time to get stronger. "He said as the flames heat intensified.

" Well let see about that. **_It's easy to break a man's heart. First, give it "Hope", then obliterate it. Ride the Vanguard Star-vader Chaos Breaker Dragon. "_** And Chaos Breaker Dragon appeared before him.

" Do not think I'll be defeated by someone like you." Kai smirked

 **"** ** _Flames of the Apocalypse that reduces everything in this world in to ashes. Ride The Vanguard Dragonic Overlord!_** **"** He's entire body was engulfed with flames and now in his control was Dragonic Overlord,

" WHAT THE HELL TOOK YOU SO LONG TO CALL FOR ME! " Overlord complained

" I'll eplain later but now we have a challenger. "

" AH DRAGONIC OVERLORD THE SUBJECT THAT RUINED MY PLANS, I KNEW SHOULD HAVE KILLED YOU WHEN I GOT THE CHANCE. " Chaos hissed

" YES YOU HAVENT CHANGE AT ALL. WELL WHAT COULD I SAY, WHO KNEW YOU WOULD STILL SERVE THE VOID JUST TO GET A WHOLE WEARING UP MAKE UP DRESSED AS A CLOWN. " Overlord retorted making Kai chuckled and form a tick mark on Chaos head.

" LETS SEE HOW YOU PLAY FIRST! " Chaos boomed and dashed towards Overlord. Chaos strikes his scythe downward which Overlord manages to block and pushed him away. It was now Overlords time to attack and striked Chaos. They both exchange terrifying blow that shook the air around. By every strike the stronger and stronger it gets. Chaos backs off which made Overlord and Kai didn't wasted time. Overlord slashes Chaos in the chest which made him roar in pain. Chaos pushes Overlord away and unleashes his power.

" YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT OVERLORD. " Chaos then points his the tip of his scythe toward Overlord and channeled dark energy into it forming a dark sphere.

 ** _"_** ** _BEHOLD AND WITNESS CATASTROPHIC OUTBREAK! "_** Chaos roared which made the entire surrounded by portals that fired of lazers.

Overlord dodges the first wave fired but wasn't able to do it the second time. He took hits everywhere and roared in pain from it. After the assault his entire body was now steaming from where the lazers hit. He then looked up to Chaos and roared fire at him which he dodges with grace.

" HAHAHAHA…WHERE ARE YOU WORDS OF MOCKERY NOW LITTLE DRAGON. " Chaos laughed mockingly which Overlord answers with a growl.

" Is this your power Kai? If this the power you were so confident. " Reverse Kai mocked which made Kai silent.

For the moment the void servant laughed at them seeing how weak the two were. Overlord and Kai stood there and glared at them which made the two stop from there laughter. Then flames beneath Overlord covering his entire body and both him and Kai chanted.

 ** _"_** ** _Do not think the flames of perdition can be easily extinguish "_** Kai shouted with rage.

 ** _"_** ** _SURGE FORTH FLAMES OF DESTRUCTION! "_** Overlord shouted in rage.

 ** _"_** ** _Ride The Vanguard! Perdition Emperor Dragon Dragonic Overlord The Great! "_** In an instant another arm sprouted from Overlord shoulder and his grew big also with the horn too. He became more muscular and taller. By now the two new arms were massive and filled with muscles. Overlord then summoned another blade in his hand and roared challenging Chaos to fight.

" KNOW THIS CHAOS THAT THIS FOORM IS ONE OF MY WEAKER SETS. DO TO BE INFACT, THIS ISNT EVEN MY FINAL FORM! " Overlord boasted which made chaos hiss.

" Now prepare yourself for what you face now is my power. " Kai's eyes then glowed red making Reverse Kai gritt his teeth.

" Let see about that! **_CATASTROPHIC OUTBREAK! "_** Reverse Kai shouted which made Kai smirk. As a barrage of lazers again fired at Overlord Kai chants.

 ** _"_** ** _ETERNAL EXPLOSION "_** Immediately Overlord builds up two giant fire ball from his hands. He combines them making one giant ball.

" LET SEE HOW THIS TASTE CHAOS! " Overlord shouts and releases the power from the ball.

Chaos tries to dodge it but isn't able. He takes the attack head on making a large explosion turning the surrounding into fire. Unknown to him Overlord again covered himself with fire and chaged his form. His two giant muscular arms shrinked to normal size. He was now wearing draconic chinese like armor which had the color red and gold that covered up his entire body. The difference from this form he was now holding guns on his new arms. The left had small pistol and at the right a large cannon. And his sword change in to a traditional draconic sword. Again Kai chanted.

 ** _"_** ** _This is the beginning of your END. Ride Dragonic Overlord The End"_** Kai shouted full burning of passion.

 ** _"_** ** _ETERNAL APOCALYPSE. "_** Overlord then fired his guns at Chaos. Chaos manages to block and dodge some shots but still taken damage from the others as well. Chaos roared and sends a wave of dark energy toward Overlord hoping to stop his onslaught which he does.

" YOU IMPUDENT FOOL. TO THINK YOU MANAGE TO INFLICT THIS WOUNDS TO ME. NO MATTER. " Chaos then created a portal and to Overlord and Kai's surprise hundreds of Star-vader units came out of it.

" LETS SEE IF YOU CAN EVEN THINK TO DEFEAT US NOW. " Chaos smirked and pointed his scythe comensing the charge. They were now surrounded from all direction but Overlord and only smirked in anticipation.

" I HOPE YOU'LL LET US TAKE THAT FORM. " Overlord deadpanned which Kai answers with a sigh.

" Though I don't like it but lets do it. " Kai nodded making Overlord grin.

" THAT'S THE SPIRIT. " Overlord replied.

As the incoming Star-vader charge in, a large amount of dark redish flames erupted from Overlord. The flames spiraled turning into a large fire pillar and was still growing in height. All the charging wave were completely burned as they touched the fire turning into dust. The Star-vaders stop the assault for the pillar was becoming more unstable and back away. Once again Kai chanted his Avatar's words.

 ** _"_** ** _Flames of purgatory that reduces everything to ashes. Rise from the dead once more. Ride Dragonic Overlord The Re-Birth! "_** Kai roared.

The pillar instantly fades as the new form of Overlord appeared. He was now wearing more heavier armor with dark red, black and golden color. His horn now became dark as well the new shoulder guards. The guns he ones hold were now replaced by giant machine guns and his sword became more refined as there were now guards protecting it hilt. And now a golden winged crown is placed on his head and behind him was a giant black ring.

" IMPOSSIBLE, HOW? " Chaos said dumbfounded which made Overlord chuckle and smirk.

" YOU SEE WHEN YOUR SQUAD TRIED TO CONTROL ME WITH THE REVERSE IT COMPLETELY BACKED FIRED. NOW IM ABLE TO CONTROL IT BY MY WILL. " Overlord answered and grinned ferociously.

 ** _"_** ** _ETERNAL GENISYS RE-BIRTH! "_** Overlord used the power of reverse to locked the Star-vader infront of him consuming their power to his own. He then roared loudly and charged at the army. He fired, locked, sliced and killed the every Vader he saw. He gain power the more he defeated which angered Chaos.

" LET SEE IF YOU CAN STILL SURVIVE THIS. " Chaos unleashed the power of the void by locking his own. Chaos then charged Overlord and strikes him down. Overlord quickly fired Chaos with his guns hitting his face. Chaos then roared in pain and held his burning left eye.

" YOU FOOL YOU LOCKED YOUR OWN PEOPLE JUST TO TAKE ME DOWN, HOW LOW CAN YOU POSSIBLY GET. " Overlord said in anger.

" WHAT THEY ARE BUT JUST MERE FODDER TO USE THEIR BODIES TO COVER FOR US. " Chaos said maliciously.

" WELL THEN I THINK ITS TIME WE ENDED THIS. RIGHT MY VANGUARD? " Overlord ask with a grin.

" You were taking your time to feel the battle weren't. But still lets finish this. " Kai replied.

Again Overlord was once again engulfed by flames but the difference is that these were golden flames. The entire dimension cracked cause once again the flames stared to spiral again around Overlord. Then suddenly came from nowhere the flames attacked Chaos sending him flying off to the ground. Kai the chanted once more.

 ** _"_** ** _In searching for power it turned entire worlds to a sea of desolate fire. Be ready for he is coming! " Ride Dragonic Overlord The X "_** Kai shouted.

The flames once again faded to show Overlord in his glorious form. Now he was wearing golden plated draconic armor. He was now wearing a two horned golden crown. On his arms and legs were winged like design and horns became gold too. He now also holds a single large flaming golden blade and the back circle on his back was now replaced by a golden one. Overlord opened his eyes and glowed looking at Chaos.

" THIS IS THE END CHAOS. " Overlord said creating the spiral pillar again. But Chaos roared out

" NOT WHILE I STILL LIVE DRAGONET! " Chaos charged at Overlord with intent to kill. Overlord then closed his eyes and pointed his blade at Chaos.

 ** _"_** ** _ETERNAL CROSSWORLDS ARMAGGEDON! "_** Overlord commanded unleashing a sea of fire towards Chaos.

" RAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGGGGGHHHHH! " Chaos cried and screamed but couldn't do anything. He's body then disintegrated and was finally gone.

After the fight Overlord came out Kai's body and they both at each other. Now the two knew their power and respected it. Kai thenfaints from exhaustion but before he even fell Overlord catches himin his hands.

" YOU HAVE INDEED PROVEN YOURSELF MY VANGUARD, WHEN YOU WAKE UP YOU WILL NOW HAVE CONTROL OF MY POWER. " Overlord smiled looking at the sleeping boy in his hands.

CHAPTER END

* * *

Hey guys sorry if this was short but in exchange I tried to make a second chapter. And thanks for the suggestions just keep sending more. Oh yeah and my The new story is out I don't know if its out yet because of the whole waiting system I hope you guys will like it.

And also I'll be updating a bit late from schedule. You see I'll be going somewhere and be enrolling to my school for my college degree I hope you guys understand. Thats why I wrote the next chapter ahead of schedule.

That's all and as always guys

Good day and happy readings


	5. Quirky meeting of the Emperor andPervert

**CHAPTER 4**

 **THE QUIRKY MEETING OF THE EMPEROR AND THE PERVERT**

* * *

Kai woke up from the light that was coming out of his window. He then quickly straighten up and looked around him. To his surprise he was laying in his room. He then calls out Overlord to know what happened to him.

" Overlord are you there? " Kai called hoping for a response.

" yawn… WHAT DID YOU CALL ME FOR MY VANGUARD. " Overlord asked in curiousity.

" What happened to me last night. And I had a weird dream too. " Kai said which made Overlord laugh.

" THAT WAS NO DREAM MY VANGUARD. THAT WAS A TEST TO PROVE YOUR WORTHINESS TO HAVE MY POWER. " Overlord answered which made Ka's eyes raise in question.

" Wait you putted me to the test without me being ready for it! " Kai said in annoying rage.

" WELL WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO. YOU WERE THE ONE THAT WANTED FULL CONTROL IN SUCH A RUSH. " Overlord deadpanned making Kai form a tick mark in his head. And out of nowhere he went to tantrum saying ridiculous word that made Overlord laugh.

* * *

 ** _FLASH BACK_**

 _"_ _YOU HAVE INDEED PROVEN YOURSELF MY VANGUARD, WHEN YOU WAKE UP YOU WILL NOW HAVE CONTROL OF MY POWER. " Overlord smiled looking at the sleeping boy in his hands._

 _"_ _SO WHAT DO YOU THINK FATHER IS HE WORTHY ENOUGH FOR YOU? " Overlord said aloud._

 _Out of nowhere the entire world disrupted as a bright light appeared. All the surrounding were lighted and Overlord covered his eyes of the shear brightness off the light. As the light slowly deemed down a being appeared out of it a giant red humanoid being radiated its divine aura around being had three pointed spikes in his head and had two red halos, one at his head and the other reaching his his chest. The being wore an red armored robe and in its chest was a orb of pure power. Its 4 feathered blade wings opened and spoke to his son._

 ** _"_** ** _INDEED, THOUGH ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT TO DO IT MY SON. "_** _Nouvelle asked his son._

 _"_ _YES FATHER IM SURE WITH IT BESIDES HE WAS THE ONLY ONE ON EARTH TO BE ABLE TO USE ME WITH SKILL. " Overlord reasurred his father._

 ** _"_** ** _THEN I GIVE YOU MY BLESSING MY SON AND GIVE YOU MY BEST OF LUCK ON YOUR EXPEDITION TO MY OLD FRIENDS WORLD. "_** _Nouvelle said with a warm smile. Vermillion then appears and greets her father._

 _"_ _OH GREAT FATHER MY HEART LEAPS OF JOY UPON SEEING YOU AGAIN. " Vermillion said with respect making Nouvelle chuckle._

 ** _"_** ** _THERE IS NO NEED FOR FORMALITIES MY DEAR DAUGHTER. BESIDES I AM YOUR FATHER AFTER ALL. "_** _Nouvelle told his father._

 _"_ _SO BE IT FATHER IF THAT IS YOUR WISH. " Vermillion replied with a smile._

 _"_ _I SHALL BE NOW GOING FATHER. IF YOU NEED ANYTHING YOU ARE FREE ANYTIME TO SUMMON ME. " Overlord told his father and to his Vermillion answered._

 _"_ _DON'T ACT LIKE THAT OVERLORD. IT HAS BEEN A LONG TIME SINCE WE SAW OUR FATHER AND HERE YOU ARE JUST ASKING TO LEAVE AT HIS PRESCENCE. " Vermillion pointed her spear and pointed at Overlord scolding him._

 _"_ _OH COME VERMILLION EVEN IN FRONT OF THE OLD MAN YOUR ANGRY AT ME? I ONLY SAID THAT BECAUSE OUR VANGUARD NEEDS HIS REST. " Overlord sweatdropped. Nouvelle laughed at this situation._

 ** _"_** ** _SURELY YOU TWO ARE MY CHILDREN AFTER THEN OVERLORD YOU MAY NOW GO AND YOUR REST TO. "_** _Nouvelle said this made Overlord bow._

 _"_ _THANK YOU FATHER. " Overlord thanked him. His body was then covered by light._

 ** _"_** ** _REMEMBER OVERLORD THAT I YOUR FATHER, THE TRASCENDENCE DIVINE DRAGON, NOUVELLE VAGUE L'EXPRESS WILL ALWAYS LOOK AFTER YOU. "_** _Nouvelle said before transporting Overlord and Kai to the dimension._

* * *

We now return to our main protagonist who is now walking on the side walk. He went to the around the town to get to know the place. He then arrvived at his first destination the bank. He then looked at his atm account and widrew some money. But to his surprise his bank account had over $500,000,000 million dollars. This made his entire face his color from the amount of money he now has.

" HOLY SH*T I KNOW TAKUTO WOULD GIVE YOU SOME MONEY BUT NOT THAT MUCH. " Overlord said and sweatdropped which makes Kai scream.

" TAAAAAKUUUUTOOOOOO! " Kai shouted making the people look towards him. Then a staff asked Kai if there was any problem. Kai replies that he was only shocked at his "uncle" gave him. He then proceeds to widraw 2000 dollars and went to a remetance center to convert his dollars to yen. His next stop was the supermarket and there he bought "some" food. He sees table mat resembling a Vanguard mat and bought it and went his way. He stopped by every shop he saw memorizing the places to buy anything he needs. He then returns home to place his groceries and goes out once more.

He then crosses a school that he heard from the people. One of the most prestigous all girls school that now accepted boys to enroll. He then peeked at what the acedemy was like and entered it. And as he entered he quickly heard murmuring of the school girls.

" Oh my look at the hotie "

" Do you think his a new student. "

" I hope that would make a new Idol for the school. "

Kai sweatdropped and didn't mind it. He then looked at the building and smiled. He then continued to walk around the school.

" WHAT ARE YOU THINKING NOW MY VANGUARD. "

" I think I'll be needing a job. I hope on teaching here if I get the chance. "

" OH RIGHT, YOU DID TEACHED WHILE YOUR STAY AT PARIS RIGHT. "

" Yes "

" I DON'T MEAN TO BE RUDE BUT HOW OLD ARE YOU? " Kai then stopped and sighed he then pinched his nose.

" Im 23 years old why. " Kai answered.

" WAIT BUT HOW DID YOU- " Overlord was cutted-off when Kai answers him again.

" I got accelerated okay geez. Even Misaki got accelarated but Miwa his still in the last of his year. " Kai answered.

" CANT COMPLAIN WITH THAT. " Overlord shrugged. Kai then felt something was thrown at him. He ducks and looked behind him. To his surprise he saw a browned hair boy with a bald guy and a guy with glasses.

" Get out of here you sicko. " The bald guy shouted

" Yeah your not welcome here. " The guy with the glasses confirmed him.

" Oh and why is that. Are you the ones who own this school. " Kai smirked making the two angrier.

" No were not. But we wont let any guy in this campuss that will interupt us from the paradise. " The brown haired boy said with passion making Kai dumfounded.

" What do you mean? " Kai asked in curiousity.

" You think you can just come here and steal the boobs from us huh? We'll never give them to others no unstill were around. " Brown haired said making Kai sweatdropped.

" I cant believe Im actually doing this. " Kai facepalmed in dissapointment

" Were the Perverted Trio and you'll remember it! Lets go guys! " the brown haired boy shouted.

" I guess I should teach you perverts a lesson. " He said while his face was covered with a shadow.

The bald and glasses guys dashed hoping to punch Kai in the face. As they punched Kai backs away avoidng it and pushes there fist against them fitting there faces.

" Matsuda! Motohama! You'll pay for this bastard. " The brown haired glared at the brunette and charged him. He tries to kick Kai but he sides steps. Kai took the opportunity to teach the pervert some lesson and kneed him in the crouch. Brown haired boy's eyes widens as he felt a crumping pain beneath him. He then was knocked out with the other. Kai then left the three and again he heard the school girls whispering.

" Did you see that. "

" Yeah hes not only handsome but he is a gentleman after all. "

Kai then again was interupted when Overlord warned him.

" MY VANGUARD I SUGGEST WE GO NOW. I SENSE SOMEONE IS WATCHING US. "

" Is it the same one that you felt in the park. "

" PRECISELY AND I THINK YOU NEED TO GO QUICKLY REMEMBER THE GIRLS THAT WERE CHASING YOU THE OTHER DAY. " Overlord said which made Kai's hair up as he turned around to see the same girls that were chasing him.

"Oh how bout we go out! "

"Wait Mr. I just want to get to know you! "

"Tell me who you are! "

They all screamed as they run towards him.

" Well sh*t. " Kai deadpanned as he ran for his life again.

* * *

Far from the scene Sona was watching the brunette from the moment he entered. She watched him walk around the school and beating up the infamous perverted trio with. She then walks going to the Ocult Research Club to report this to Rias.

She knocks the door and was greeted by Akeno.

" Oh my Sona why the sudden visit? "

" I want to talk with Rias about something " She told the vice-president making her giggle.

" Oh my its must be important then come in. "

As Sona entered the room she saw Koneko eating her sweet treats which made Koneko held it from her. She giggled at Koneko's reaction and went to Rias office. Akeno opened the door to the room and they entered.

" Buchou Sona's here to see you. " Akeno said smiling.

" Thank you Akeno you may leave now. " Akeno bowed and went out the door.

" Sona I think we found the masked man on the park. " Sona said making Rias raise her brows.

" Are you sure of this Sona? " Rias asked making Sona bow her head.

" No Im not but. " She then looked seriously at Rias.

" He did emmited some kind of dreadful aura around him. " Sona said making Rias narrow her eyes,

" Then I'll let Koneko locate where his staying. " Rias said seriously which made Sona smile smugly.

" And after that what are you going to do. From what I think of it. He holds tremendous power. "

" Well see about that Sona. " She said smugly. Sona then crossed her arms.

" Oh yeah during the guy was walking around your pawn and his friends tried to beat him up. " Making Rias facepalm.

" I swear for someone to be the holder of a powerful sacred gear, why did it got to be a pervert. " She looked at Rias dissapointed.

Rias then sweatdropped and scratched the back of her head. She then looked out of the window and she saw Kiba carrying Issei to the club room. She then stood up looked at Sona and sighed.

" Thank you for the warning Sona but I think I have something more important to do. " She said walking towards the door making Sona chuckle.

" Tell him theres a punishment for hurting any bystandard from outside the school. " Sona said seriously raising her glasses.

" hehehe… Yeah I'll tel him. " Rias laughed nervously. She then went down to the lobby and attended to the new member of her peerage.

* * *

After Kai being discovered at Kuoh Academy he was now being chased by a bunch of school girls. He tried every possible way to slow them down. He has thrown a garbage bin, and a poor teen boy but it didn't stop the girls. Well luckily he was able to lose them when he got to corner of an alleyway. He was panting from the long marathon he just came form.

" HAHAHAHA… YOU SURE HAVE A LOT OF STAMINA DESPITE BY SO SKINNY MY VANGUARD. " Overlord laughed at Kai.

" Just shut up will ya. If your in my position right now I'll be laughing at your sorry breathing body. " Kai answered which Overlord grinned smugly.

" OH REALLY? " Overlord said which made Kai smirk.

" Oh I wonder if I can call Vermillion. " Kai smiled and looked at a sweating Overlord.

" YOU WOULDN'T DARE. " Overlord said. Kai only smiled and Overlord started to quiver with fear. Everything was going fine until the two felt a disturbing prescence. A black haired woman walked towards. The two things they noticed was that this girl was wearing gothic lolita suit and the second was disturbed them most. She was emmited some kind of dreadful aura making everything around her rotted. Kai then narrowed his eyes and straigthened up and looked at the girl. Kai then caustiosly approached her.

[ MY VANGUARD BECAREFUL.] Overlord said in Kai's mind

[ Wait how can I understand you.] Kai thought.

[ SEENS YOU NOW HAVE FULL CONTROL OF MY POWER I MIGHT AS WELL SHOW THEM.] Overlord said casually.

[ Any way do you know her.] Kai then stopped his walking and looked at the girl.

[ YES, SHE'S ONE PAIN IN THE ASS.] Overlord sighed.

The girl then stopped fromher walk and looked at Kai she spoke.

" Who are you and why are you here? " she said without showing any emotion.

" Isnt that what I should be saying little girl. " the girl then frowned and pointed at Kai.

" Im not going to say this again boy. Who are you and why are you here in this town. " Her look at Kai intesified.

[ What should I do?] Kai said calmly. Overlord then scratched his chin and thought of an idea.

[ FOLLOW THE WORDS AFTER ME.] Overlord which Kai's brows rose in interest.

Kai then smirked making the girl frown again. She now showed her power hoping to intimidate Kai but what happened shocked her. Kai eyes glowed gold as fire erupted and burned the surrounding. She saw him smile malevolently when he completely reduced her power. She now kneeled with fear at the power the boy before him showed. Kai then turned his back at her but before he left he said to her a message.

" You should know by now my little Ophis who I am " Kai said cooly and went off his way. Ophis could only stare dumbfounded at the boy.

" This is not good. " Ophis now stood up narrowed her eyes and looked at the direction Kai went off.

" To think that he hadleft the dimensional gap. " She looked at the setting sky and closed her eyes. She then remembered the days during the great war.

" I hope his prescence in this place wont cause anything bad for the people. " she mumbled and went running off looking for him

CHAPTER END

* * *

Hey guys just a quick update and felt this chapter was kinda short so I spiced it a little. Oh and just keep sending your suggestions for Naoki.

Yeah that's all and as always guys

Good day and happy readings.


	6. The Outcast Nun

**CHAPTER 5**

 **THE OUTCAST NUN**

* * *

After meeting with Ophis the setting sky turned to night. Kai is now walking at the sidewalk carrying his grocerries to his apartment. He then looked at the moon and remebered the difference of this world and his world.

" SORRY ABOUT THAT MY VANGUARD. I DIDN'T KNEW SHE WOULD GET CAUGHT ON US ALREADY. " Overlord sweatdropped and rubs his head.

" Fine. Anyway who is this Ophis girl. "

" OPHIS ALSO CALLED THE OUROBOROS DRAGON OR THE INFINITY DRAGON GOD. SHE IS ONE OF THE MOST POWERFULL DRAGONS TO LIVE HERE ON THIS DIMENSION. WELL NOT AS ME THOUGH. " Overlord boasted.

" Hahaha…very funny Overlord. As if their were anyone to beat you in this world. " Kai said casually.

" I HAVE YOU KNO- "Overlord was cutt-off when they sense something near them. As Kai walked deeper in the alley way he then senses another malicous prescence. She saw another girl now the same age as him.

 **"** **Oh my what a special surpise is this. Whats a fine looking young man doing here. "** The girl asked sudductively as she posed her body hoping to lure Kai.

" Sorry but I don't actually date girls who dress like strippers espcislly during night times. " Kai smirked making the girl smile amusely.

 **"** **Oh what a shame. "** She then transformed to a horrible monster. she grew black bat wings, tentacles came out of her stomach and her joined together forming a snake like body. She then dashes forward with her sharp nails hoping to kill Kai. But unfortunatley for her Kai sides steps and was able the girl in the face. The girl hissed from the pain and backed away she then holds her head.

 **"** **You'll pay for that human! "** The girl screamed which made Kai smirked.

" I'll tell you something. You know why I don't like walking during the night. " Kai said as he approached the girl.

" Is that you devils just keep showing up every single time. " Kai dashed and summoned his sacred gear. The girl then attacked Kai using her tentacles to stab Kai. Kai was able to dodge the every tentacle and jump infront of the girl his blade pointing upwards. As he slashed down heard his blade trigger. " TRIGGER CHECK:GET STAND TRIGGER. " And he sliced the girl in half but time seemed to stop for his body moved immediately attacking the girls side which he slashed through easily. Time then regained it motion and whats left infront of Kai is a decaying devil corpse.

" Never knew that they were this ugly. " Kai siad looking at the rotting corpse.

" UNFORTUNATELY YOU HAVENT SEEN ANYTHING YET. " Overlord replied making roll his eyes.

" And what do you mean by that. " Kai asked.

" WELL THIS ONE IS ONE OF THE WEAK ONES. JUST IMAGINE WHAT THE STONGER ONES ARE LIKE." Overlord pointed. Kai then putted his hands to his chin.

" I guess you're right about that one. " Kai agreed looking at the sky.

" ANYWAY I GUESS THAT'S WHAT THE TRIGGERS DO HUH? " Overlord said cheerfully making Kai smile.

" So the stand trigger it felt like my body attacked the targert automaticaly. " Kai explained

" WELL GOOD FOR YOU BUT IT SEEMS YOU MESSED UP THOSE GROCERRIES YOU WERE HOLDING THERE. " Ovelrod pointed. Kai looked at where he dropped the bags and sweatdropped. Now some fo the drinks and foods have scattered around the area.

" It looks like Im gonna go get some tomorrow. " Kai rub the back of his head and picked up all the food he can still save and after gathering them he went straight home to get his rest.

* * *

After last night Kai woke up with bugs on his eyes. He yawned from exhaustion as he walk through the park carrying his groceries.

" 'yawn'…Damn I didn't get a good sleep last night. " Kai cupped his hands to his mouth.

" MAYBE BEACAUSE YOU KEPT FIXING THE HOUSE THE WHOLE NIGHT. " Ovelord deadpanned irritating Kai.

" What can I say. If Im gonna stay here for some time might as well customize my house to my choice. " Kai pointed out.

" REALLY WHEN DID YOU EVEN GOT THE HOBBY OF HOME DESIGNING? " Overlord questioned half wondering and half dis-belief from what Kai said.

" When I was still on Europe. " Kai smirked answering Overlord.

Overlord was going to speak when some bumped Kai causing him to drop his goods. Kai looked at the one who and glared at the brown haired boy.

" Dammit watch were you're going kid! " Kai said as he stood back up to his feet.

" Uh sorry sir I was just- " The brown haired boy was stopped from his apeaking when he saw the one he bumped to.

" Y-you're the guy from yesterday arent you! " The boy glared pointed at Kai.

" hmmm… Its seems we meet again pervert. " Kai sighed

" Hey its Hyodou Issei to you idiot! " The boy now know as Issei said.

" You know its rude to shout and point at your elderly you know. " Kai deadpanned making Issei more annoyed.

" If you havent showed up at the academy I wouldn't. " Issei said clenching his fist while Kai just kept picking up his grocerries nad turned around.

" Im just wasting my time here. " Kai said sighing which made Issei more pissed.

" What do you mean by that jerk! " Issei shouted. Kai was going to answer Issei until he was cut-off by a a soft scream.

" Kyaaaaah! " someone screamed.

" hmmmm… " They both murmured

The both of them turned to the source of the voice and the first thing they saw was a young girl wearing a nun suit. Well for Kai atleast, what Issei saw was the panties from the girl was wearing. Kai then looked at Issei who was making a perverted face and kicked him in the crouch. This made Issei fall to the fall kneeling.

" Watch were your looking kid. " Kai said scowling at Issei. He then walked towards the and his hand to her.

" Are you alright miss. " Kai said making the girl blush.

" Huh…Yes thank you very much. " the girl said getting up and Kai got a good view of her appearance. She had a veil on her head and crosson her neck.

" You lost. I havent seen any nuns here in the town. " Kai said crossing his arms.

" hehehe… Well Im new around here. " the girl laughed nervously.

 _'_ _I can feel some kind of holy power from her '_ Kai thought narrowing his eyes.

" Then why dont we show you around. " Issei said smiling which made Kai brows rose.

" What do you mean by we. I wont go anywhere with someone like. " Kai said cooly which made Issei pissed.

" I wasnt talking to you bastard! " Issei shouted but Kai ignored and looked back to the girl.

" By the way whats your name miss. " Kai asked making the girl blush again which made Issei annoyed.

" Oh sorry where are my manners Im Asia Argento its nice to meet you. " Asia bowed making Kai's eyes widen from her politeness.

" Im Issei Hyodou its nice to meet you. " Issei offered her a hand shake. Asia was going to give him a handshake until Kai spoke.

" You should think again shaking his hand miss especially a pervert like him. " Kai insulted Issei which ou are formed a tick mark on his head.

" Who the hell do you think it all. " Issei shouted hoping toanger Kai.

" Oh right I havent itroduced myself. " Asia and Issei looed at Kai.

" I am Toshiki Kai it nice to meet you miss. " Kai smiled looking at Aisa who blushed harder.

Issei wasn't going to speak until they heard another shout.

" Aaaargggh! " a kid shouted and cried as he tripped.

" Oh um excuse me. " Asia said politely as she went to the boy.

" Don't worry I'll make the pain go away. " Asia said smiling making the kid stop crying. Kai narrowed his eyes as he saw a bright light coming from her hands and what surprised him that the wound the kid healed. Also he noticed that Issei was reacting to the light with pain.

" There its all better. " Asia said in a loving tone.

" Thank you Miss. " The kid said happily as he ran backto his friends.

" Hmmm… Intersting skills you got their. " Kai said hoping to get out the situation.

" Oh this power was given by God. " Asia said looking sad. Kai from the word power and he also noticed that Issei was having a headache from when Asia mentioned God.

" Aaaaachhh… Crap Im going to be late. The church is that way Asia and don't you dare do anything to her kjerk-face! " Issei said turning back and ran towards the where he ws going.

" Oh I'd rather be with another person than a person like you perv. " Kai said smirking while Issei just ran cursing Kai.

" So Asia do you want me to escort you to the church to be honest I just moved here 2 days ago and I havent gone to the church yet. " Kai said hoping to persuade Asia.

" Yes thank you very much Kai-san that would be nice. "

The two of them walked together to the church andd to keep them from being bored they talked to each other about there basic hobbies, likes dislikes and such. As the two of them neared the church Kai asked something.

" Asia would you mind telling what that power you used on the park. "

" Oh well that would be Twilight Healing. "

" Hmmm… So I huess you do have a sacred gear. "

" What do you also have one. " Asia said surpised which made Kai smirk faintly.

" Well you could say I have the knowledge and also a favor could you tell no one. I myself wouldn't like getting drag into this supernatural world we live in. " Asia was dumbfounded at what Kai said but nodded with a smile.

" Oh I guess were here. " Kai said looking at the church and what he saw that there were a lot of priest to many for one church.

" Asia you're late where the hell were you. " A woman scolded her which made Kai look the source. His eye rose as he saw the woman for she was the one who killed a boy and he fought the other night.

" Oh Im sorry Raynare-san I got a little lost but Kai-san showed me here so its all good. " Asia said making Raynare scowl.

" Just get inside you useless brat! " Raynare shouted. Asia bowed to Kai and run inside the church.

" And you don't you ever comeback here boy! " She pointed shouting at Kai.

" So thus people of the church suppose act like this. Last time I check they all should kind calm and gentle to evryone. " Kai said coolly making Raynare glare at him more. She was going to summon a light spear to end Kai but to his surprise he turned.

" Im just wasting my time here. " Kai muttured which was heard by Raynare who continued glaring at Kai. When Kai was now a distance to the church he spoke to Overlord for questions.

" Overlord you there? You were quiet for the last hours. "

" IM JUST SLEEPING WHAT DO YOU WANT? " Overlord yawned making Kai sigh.

" Well I have news to you. I just found the fallen we fought the other night. " Kai smiled and waited for Overlord to respond.

" What then why don't we just go kill her. Those bastards cannot be trusted. " Overlord said growling.

" Well that's the problem. It seems they were preparing something in the church of some kind of ritual. You don't seem a lot of priest gathering in one place. Oh and also a nun on the group has sacred gear she called it Twilight healing. " Kai said calmly.

" INTERESTING…THE GIRL HAS A POWERFULL SUPPORT GEAR TO ABLE TO HEAL ANY KIND OF MORTAL WOUND. " Overlord said stroking his chin.

" And last but not the least the boy I met at the academy. I sense something off about him, it felt some kind of dreadfull aura surronded him. Also he was reacting weird when the girl and him met when the girl said God. "

" THAT COULD ONLY ONE THING HE COULD BE A DEVIL AND REMEMBER I DON'T WANT YOU GOING TO ASSOCIATE WITH THOSE CREATURES. " Overlord pointed out to Kai.

" Yeah yeah . " Overlord facepalmed and sighed. ' _Why does my Vanguard have to be so mean. '_

* * *

 **OMAKE**

 **ITS FOR MY ENTERTAINMENT**

On a dark room a old bearded man was sitting and watching the tv while having a box of popcorn in his hands. The screen showed 5 shows from different scenes who were fighting. One of them had a brunette boy held a red blade cutting a she-devil, the other had red hair and transformed into a black dragon, another had brown hair and was fighting a godslayer with his lightning sword and gauntlet, again another wore a blue and white coat admiral coat and was equipped by two giant missle launchers on his back, and finally the other had blue hair and was armored with white armor fighting a blonde haired earth magician.

Unknown to him a white haired boy entered the room and approached him.

" Its seems your pretty happy of what your watching. " The boy said stopping the old man from eating.

" Takuto I didn't see you there. " The turned around and continued eating his popcorn.

" Mind if I take a sit. "

" Ofcourse. "

" Do you really think that the Void well be attaking other worlds. "

" Oh my dear child you do not know how it has already affected the other realms. "

" How so? "

" Examples are this. " The bearded man pointed out.

" The world Kai has gone to has been affected because the void has been giving power to the sealed beast that the Christian God sealed. " The bearded man pointed at Kai.

" The world Ren has gone to has been affected by the arrise of dark creatures and the connection of the mordern world and the magic world. " The bearded man pointed

" The world Naoki has gone to has been affected by the rise of the godslayers and not just that it also made the King of the End wake. "The bearded man pointed

" The world Leon has gone has been affected by sending his voidling or supposed to be called abyssal fleet to their world to obtain domination. "

" And finally the world Aichi has gone to has been affected by the rise of a void mage. As I remember the name of that mage was Brimyr who know worship as some kind of God has been affilated with the void long time ago. "

Takuto widens his eyes in shock as he remembered the destruction the Void has made to their world.

" To think the Void would go so far to satisfy itself. " Takuto said in a worried tone.

" Remember this child, the void is a entity of nothingness. It was maid to satisfy its unending hunger. In other words it cannot be destroyed but only be contained. " The bearded man said to to Takuto making him snarl.

" Don't you call me a child vampire Im older than. " Takuto said standing up and showed his power lighting the room.

" Oh don't be liked that Takuto. I was only joking. " The old man pleaded making Takuto stop. He then turned around and exited the room making the bearded man sweatdrop.

" And ofcourse this was for my entertainment after all " Unkown to him Takuto heard what he said.

" Damn you Zeltrech. " Takuto muttered dissapearing into light living a stunned pony tailed girl and a dense brown haired boy.

CHAPTER END

* * *

So wassup guys Im back and good news I got accepted. Anyway got some ideas for for the future stories. And thank you for the suggestions for Naoki keep sending them. Anyway I hope you all liked the chapter especially the omake.

Yeah so that all and as always guys

Good day and happy readings.


	7. The Siege on top of the church

**CHAPTER 6**

 **THE SIEGE ON TOP OF THE HILLS.**

* * *

Kai stood up straight holding his blade and looked at his surroundings. He kept his night killing devils near hi apartment. Now the recent one he killed was a blonde pony tailed girl who had crab like claw for hands and her face spilt open showing a disguting look. Her entire body was covered with scales and had spider like legs.

 **"** **Die human! "** The female devil screamed attacking Kai.

" Nope. " Kai muttered as he dodge the attack and kick the she-devil away creating a distance between them.

 ** _"_** ** _Vortex Cataclysm "_** Kai pointed his blade at the she-devil and out of nowhere blue flames surrounded and surrounded. Slowly the flames ate the girl and she screamed in agony. After a 5 minutes only ashes remained of her. Kai then walked toward the place the girl and looked at moon smilling.

" Who would guess that I can use some of the other kagero unit abilities. "

" I ONLY LENT YOU ACCESS OF THERE POWER BECAUSE MINE IS TO MUCH DESTRUCTIVE. ATLEAST YOU COULD PLAY USING THEM. " Overlord pointed out.

" Anyway lets move on to the last one so we can get this over with. " Kai then jump landing on top of a building and ran towards the prescence.

Unknown to Kai, Ophis was watching the battles he did with the devils. She took note of the quick and precise attacks he dealt them and what intrigued her most was when he summoned blue flames to burn his opponent.

" I know that I havent seen for a very long time but never I have seen aility you use like that. " She said narrowing his eyes and looking at the boy who was jumping over building after building.

* * *

" yawn… I guess sleeping 3:00 at the morning wasn't a good idea huh? " Kai cupped his hand to his mouth. He then stood up from his bed walking to the kitchen. There he made himself breakfast but he turned his head towards the clock and to his shock it was now 2:00 afternoon. He then sweatdropped and facepalmed.

" THAT'S WHY PEOPLE DON'T SLEEP THIS LATE. " Overlord tease making Kai cringe.

" You were the one who was going ' Kill all hostile prescence in the area' before you sleep. " Kai said in a mocking tone.

" sigh… YOU NEVER KNOW WHEN AN ENEMY COULD ATTACK MY VANGUARD. ITS BETTER SAFE THAN SORRY. " Overlord explained.

" Yeah right. " Kai said as he munch down his breakfast/lunch.

Kai munch down his brunch like it was nothing. Overlord started thinking how did his vanguard manage to keep himself up that late. Unfortunately Overlord's tensed up as he felt an omnious presence.

" MY VANGUARD BE AT GUARD! "Overlord shouted causing Kai to raise his brow and before he could react an explosion erupted from the living room. Kai summoned his sacred gear and ran to the living room. As he entered he was surprised as he saw a little girl wearing a lolita suit outside of the massive hole in his house.

" I hope you can fix this Ophis or you'll regret it. " Kai said casually narrowing his eyes at the little girl making her wince and immediately fixing the wall with her power. She now glared at Kai after fixing the hole.

" Now sit and wait. " Kai said seriously as he left the room living a dumfounded Ophis. She then did what Kai said and sit.

' What the hell am I doing foolwing his orders. ' She thought but before she could get up Kai entered the room carrying a tray with tea. He then placed the tray on the table and sit at the oppsite side of where Ophis.

" I know you got a lot of questions but was it really necessary to make a giant hole in my apartment. " Kai said crossing his arms which made Ophis cringe a bit.

" I-Im sorry about that. " Ophis sweatdropped and later she realizes why was she acting that way.

" Wait why am I even asking your forgiveness. I came here for answers. " She said and stood up from her sit and to her surprise he didn't even fliched.

[ Is it okay for you Overlord. ] Kai said internally.

[ JUST TELL HER SOME STUFF AND THINGS THEN WE'LL BE ALRIGHT. ] Overlord said cheerfully hoping that she would bite it.

" And no lies besides you cant out lie me. " She smirked making Kai put for a bit.

[ GODDAMMIT, JUST FOLLW WHAT I'LL SAY. ] Overlord said admitting defeat,

" Fire away. " Kai said picking up a cup and drinking it.

" Who are you. " she said sitting back down looking at Kai.

" I am Kai Toshiki, I got back here from france after some jobs that needed me on Europe. " He said with a straight face.

[ YOU SHOULD ALSO SAY " IM SINGLE AND READY TO MINGLE. ] Overlord said laughing making Kai form a tick and sigh iritatingly.

" How did you acquire that power. " She said making Kai tense in his mind.

[ What should I say? ] Kai asked sweating.

[ JUST TELL HER THAT YOU SOMETHINGS WHEN YOU WERE IN EUROPE. ] Overlord said panicking.

" I discovered it during my college days when a she-devil attacked me from an alley way. After that I tried to keep it a secret but unfortunately I got caught by one of the priest of our college's church and needed to explain to him. Good for me he took me in and helped me train it. " Kai said and to his luck Ophis nodded to the story he just made up.

[ NICE ONE MY VANGURAD! ] Overlord cryingly shouted.

" Ok how did you know me. " This made Kai smirked.

" Because the one who resides in my sacred gear knows you and last night he said and I quote :" I NEVER KNEW OPHIS WOULD STOP THIS LOW. IM REALLY DISSAPOINTED ON HER FOR CUTTING HER POWER." and " I NEVER KNEW OPHIS LIKED BE A SHRIMP. " " Kai said cooly and Ophis reaction was surely gold. Her face turned from anger and she was now emmitting a dreadfull aura that cause all the plants to die.

[ YOU F*****CKIIINNNNNNGG BASTARD! YOU PIECE OF SHIT OF PURE EVIL! ] Overlord shouted at Kai in anger and fear which was only ignored by Kai.

" Oh my he must be pretty strong if he thinks of me like that. Would you mind if he intoduced me to him. " She said smiling sadisticlly which made him and Overlord shiver with fear.

" He said you already know him and that he is dissapointed that you don't remember your surperiors. " Kai replied quicky from fear that his apartment might be destroyed. Luckily she sitted back down and wondered a bit.

[ FOR ONES THAT WAS A GOOD REPLY. THOUGH TELL HER ONE OF MY TITLES. ] Overlord said sweating which Kai followed.

" Oh and he'salso giving you a hint. " This made Ophis come out of her senses and looked at Kai.

" He is also known to be called **_" The Wind of the Apocalypse "_**. " Kai pointed out which made Ophis raise her brow.

" Are you by any point related to the Great Red? " She asked Kai.

" The Great Red? Who is that? " Kai replied curiously which again made Ophis brows raise and smiled.

" The Great Red is a dragon. He resides in the Dimensional Gap and is the most strongest dragon in the world. He is also called the True Heavenly Red Dragon Emperor and True Dragon of the Apocalypse. " She answered which made Kai's browssraise in curiousity.

[ Can you explain it further. ] Kai said to Overlord which complied.

[ RED IS A DICIPLE OF MINE, HE TRIED TO KILL ME BACK DURING THE GREAT WAR. UNFORTUNATELY FOR HIM, I DEFEATED HIM WITH EASE THOUGH I CANNOT SAY THAT WE DIDN'T CAUSE "LITTLE" COLATERALL DAMAGE. ALSO I WAS THE ONE WHO GRANTED HIM THE NAME APOCALYPSE DRAGON BUT IF HE WAS TO COME TO CRAY AND BECOME ONE OF MY UNITS HE WILL BE A GRADE 3 UNIT." Overlord said smiling remembering the times they had. Kai then closed his sinking in what he just learned. Little did they both know that they forgot the little girl who was now looking at him with narrow eyes.

" Thank you for the information and the surprise visit Ophis but I think that will be all for now. " Kai said standing up and picked up the tray on the table. Ophis could only sigh annoyingly for it seems like she would still keep an eye on him.

" Just don't think this is all over Kai-san. When I return I hope you'll answer some of my question. " Ophis said looking at the door way where Kai went. She then heard some crashing noise coming from the kitchen which only made her chuckle. Finally Kai comes out looks at her.

" It depends if they are answerable or not. " Kai said with smile which made made Ophis blush. She then turned around to hide her face. Kai then walked to the door a opened it.

" You call me just Kai by the way honorific weren't really mykind of thing. " Ophis then blinked looking at him. Kai pointed his hand towards the door then Ophis kept her fhead looking at him and the door.

" You know Im a busy so… would you mind? " Kai pleaded slowly forming a tick mark on his head which was given by an annoyed glare by Ophis which only did was stormed out of the door. Kai quickly shut the door (in a manner where he wont slam it. ) and leans at it.

" I thought were gonna be in trouble there. " Kai said sighing in relief making his knees weak to fall and sit at the floor.

" NEXT TIME WE GO TO ANOTHER DIMENSION. WHEN YOU FIND A PLACE TO SAY, I TELL YOU TO PUT BARRIERS AROUND THE HOUSE. " Overlord said as he were to almost collapse. A tick mark slowly formed in Kai's head.

" Why didn't you mention that in the first place! " Kai shouted in a vengefull tone which made Overlord shiver with fear. Kai then slowly reached out a a Vanguard card and what it contained was Dragonic Kaizer Vermillion.

" WHERE DID YOU GET THAT? " Overlord said in horror which only made Kai smile evilly as his eyes glow red.

" Oh Vermillion came to me and given me this. She said if you did something very idiotic I should call her. " Kai said sacring the living soul out of Ovelord.

" HEY THIS ISNT FAIR! YOU KEPT ON TELLING STUFF THAT DIDN'T SAID TO OPHIS! " Overlord complained making Kai grin.

" Oh that was your part of the fault as well. " Kai smiled activating the card.

" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! " Overlord screamed in fear.

Unknown to them Ophis hasn't left yet for she is still standing infront of the door leaning on it. Her face was all red and kept her face buried on her hands.

" What is this? Why am I feeling like this, I know he's kinda cute but for crying out loud! " She shouted and slapped her face with two of her hands.

" Im the infinite dragon god for pits sake. I don't have time for this play tricks besides I'll need to ask him if he knows anybody with his power. " She smiled sadisticlly and lightining came and answered to her response. She immediately looked at the sky and wondered.

" That's weird the sky looks clear but were did that lighting come from. " She merely shrugged as she went her way. Unfortunately for another fellow dragon, he was being punished by her tsundere sister with lightning bolts galore.

* * *

After the meeting with Ophis and Overlord's punishment Kai walks the afternoon around the city. He did some little shopping of somethings here and there until he manage to arrive in the park. Kai then passes by a familiar brown haired and looks at him who appears to be sulking and cursing. Kai then caustiously approach him.

" Oi pervert whats the matter. Your mom saw you web history and you forgot to erase it. " Kai 'tried' to insult which indeed got a quick feedback.

" Its not that bastard, its just… " Issei looked down and remembered what happened last night. During one of his jobs he got into trouble meeting a stray exorcist and seeing Asia with them. The next day he did met Asia again but unfortunately raynare took her to the church. While Issei was deep in thought Kai sitted next to him and took out a box of ciggaretes. He took one stick and lighted it putting it to his mouth.

" Hey I got a question. " Issei questioned still looking down. Kai did heard it but did not answer.

" If someone important to you is in danger, will go and save them. " Even if someone tries looked at Kai his eyes telling it was a serious question. Kai looked up the and closed his eyes. He remebered when Aichi went missing he called out all his friends to help him find him. Many times he did fail but eventually they succeeded in saving Aichi. Kai then stands up and walks away but quickly stops on his tracks.

" If this someone is really important to you then go. Go and save them even if the whole world stops you. Keep on pushing through. " He turned and looked at Issei with a small smile. Issei looked as his fist and clenched it tightly and stood up looking at Kai his eyes filled with determination.

" Thank you Kai-san. " Issei for the first time thanked him and smiled. Kai only shrugged and looked at the church.

" No problem Hyodou. " With that Issei ran off to his wayn while Kai only stood there staring at the church. He felt a kind of divine power coming from there.

" Overlord you feel that right? " Kai asked.

" INDEED MY VAGUARD. THAT POWER SEEMS TO BE OFF SOMEHO. OH AND ALSO I THINK I KNOW WHO THE BOY WAS TALKING ABOUT. " Overlord replied making Kai raise his brows.

" Let me guess, its Asia right. " Kai answered making Ovelord smirk.

" RIGHT AGAIN MY VANGUARD. I'VE SMELL TRACES OF HER BLOOD FROM HIM MAYBE NOW THE DEVIL BOY KNOWS OF HER STITUATION. " Overlord replied explaining what may have happened. Kai then blinked and looked at the sky.

" Ovelord I hope you've got the fire ready cuse were cooking chicken tonight. " Kai said as he headed to the the church. Ovelord only laughed maniaclly of what he's vanguard said.

" GLADLY. " Overlord ferally grinned.

* * *

The sky quickly became dark as Kai was still walking up the hill untill he heard the sound of death coming from the church. Kai ran as fast as he could arriving at the church entrance. He was greeted to seeing a lot of corpses that seemed to be protecting any intruders from getting inside. Kai took his own pace going inside the church but was immediately stop when Ovelord alerted him.

" WE HAVE COMPANY MY VANGUARD. " Overlord said making Kai turn around to see three fallen angels landing infront of the church. They looked around the bodies then gazed at him.

" For a human to do this all alone Im impressed. Sadly we'll need to kill you. " A short blue haired girl who was wearing somewhat detective outfit as she summoned her light spear on her hand.

" O please Kalawarner he could be a potential ally for us. Beside theres no way Im gonna kill a hot guy like him. "A pony tailed yellow haired girl who was wearing a gothic lolita costume said to Kalawarner. She whispered the last sentence which made Kalawarner annoyed. Kai's only reaction was to sweatdrop and look at the girl who only complained at him.

" What are you staring there idiot. You didn't here anything! " She screamed throwing her light spear at Kai. Kai immediately grabs the spear mid air before it could even hit him. This action surpised the three fallen and out of nowhere Kai sees a familiar figure infront of him.

" Impossible how could a human stop my attack but also touch my spear. " Miltet muttered as she notices that Dohnaseek step forward.

" Oh my what a small world who knew would come here. Kalawarner,Miltet be ready. " A bearded man wear a trench coat and fedora said sarcastically to Kai.

" From what I remember your name is Dohnaseek right. " Kai asked his name which the man did chuckle.

" Yes I am rather flattered that you remember it even the circumstances that time. " Dohnaseek smiled malicouslly making Kai frown.

" Anyway Im here to rescue someone who seems to be very innocent. I would appreciate if you hand her over to me now before things get messy. " Kai smirked which made Dohnaseek glare at him.

" Is that a threat? " Dohnaseek grinned ferally summoning his spear and taking a stance.

" No, it was a fact. " Kai readied himself from the incoming attack.

' I hope my two years of martial arts works off ' Kai thought.

Dohnaseek lunges at him which Kai easily sidesteps to his right. Kai grabs the spear and kick Dohnaseek in the crouch forcing him to take back. Dohnaseek retreated to his partners still cruching and holding the spot.

" That was a dick move man. No matter fire! " Dohnaseek shouted as he and his partners fire a barrage of light spears. Kai didn't move from his place and took all of it. The attack caused dust to fly around the target leaving the three fallen with miles on there faces.

" Well that was easy. " Kalawarner smiled looking at Dohnaseek who seemed very worried.

" No he's not dead yet. " Dohnaseek said as he fired a few light spears. This made the dust clud disappear and inront of them was Kai standing tall who didn't even flinched. He was surrounded by a red barrier with old chinese like words written around it , in middle of it was a robotic dragon head sprouting and his right hand was lifted.

 _ **" Protection Wyvern Guard Barrier. "**_ Kai said lazily and looked at the fallen angles with boredom.

[ MY VANGUARD HOW BOUGHT WE DO SOMETHING VERY DRAMATIC. ] Overlord grinned at his plan.

[ As long we keep the damage at minimum it ok. ] Kai replied with a smirk.

Without any warning flames erupted beneath Kai as the earth quake forming cracks spewing out some magma. The fallen took up to the sky and saw the devastation the boy was doing. They quivered in fear as they saw a giant pillar of fire infront of them. They also noticed that the moon eclipsed with the sun turning the painiting the sky red.

 ** _"_** ** _Did you see what I've done. "_** a voice called out to them and to their horror they saw two glowing eyes in the looking at them.

 ** _"_** ** _The surface of earth shakes under the weight of an ominous power. "_** The pillar faded with one swing and behold to their fear the boy now carried on his left arm a golden dragonic cannon. The cannon slowly light off showing it was going to fire.

 ** _"_** ** _The flames of destruction can no longer be contained. Eclipse Amber Cannon! "_** Kai chanted then a deep voiced cried out.

 **"** **TRIGGER CHECK:GET DRAW TRIGGER. "** Later Kai was infused by a red aura and he fired the cannon. The fallen tried their best to avoid them. Kalawarner was duck rolling over and over, Dohnaseek kept on dodging it while Miltet tried to out speed it. Unfortunately all of them got hit and they all fell with their bodies still burning.

" Don't you think that was over much? " Kai asked Overlord as he landed to the ground.

" NAAAH… THAT WAS PRETTY AVERAGE TO ME. " Overlord waved his hands without worry.

" How about the surroundings especially the cracks that spewing out lava. " Kai asked worriedly pointing at the cracks.

" THAT'S THE DEMONS PROBLEMS. ANYWAY I NOTICED THAT TOU DIDN'T USE THE CANONS FULL POWER. " Overlord asked curiously making Kai sigh.

" I know that they're still good inside of them and maybe they could be of use to use in the future. " Kai said and started wlaking towrds the church entrance.

" OKAY BUT WHEN THE TIME COMES LIKE MAYBE THEY BLOW UP YOUR HOUSE DON'T GO RUNNING TO ME. " Kai only rolled his eyes of at Ovelord response.

" WATCHOUT THERES A BARRIER ON THE DOOR! " Overlord shouted gaining Kai's attention his hands inches away from the door.

" What do you mean a barrier? " Kai asked.

" IT SEEMS THERES A BARRIER AROUND THE WHOLE CHURCH ALSO IT GIVES OFF DEMONIC SIGNITURES AROUND IT AS WELL. Overlord expalined making Kai look at the whole building.

" What do you expect me to do then? Sit around and leave all the action to them? And what about Asia huh? " Kai asked Overlord with an angry tone.

" I GUESS SOMEBODY KNOW HAS A CRUSH ON THE YOUNG NUN. " Overlord brows raise making Kai form a tick on his head.

" Its not like that idiot! Its ony because when I saw her eyes it spoke of pain and betrayal. That's something to early for someone so young to experience it. " Kai said closing his eyes as he remebered the death of his parents, his path to wanted corrupted power and saving the whole world once again. Overlord only stood there silent at what his vanguard said. ' TRULY YOU HAVE CHANGE TO BECOME A BETTER MAN MY VANGUARD. " Overlord smiled cause of his thought.

" ALRIGHT ACTIVATE A PORTION OF VORTEX'S POWER. THAT SHOULD MAKE A HOLE IN THE BARRIER AND WONT GET NOTICED BBY THE ONE WHO SET THIS UP UNTIL HE/SHE SEE IT THEMSELVES. " Overlord answer making Kai smile. He then summoned his sacred gear and pointed the blade towards the door. Immediately blue flames dance around the blade and shot off brning the entire door. Kai slowly stepped inside the church and the first thing he saw was a blonde guy with black priest outfit who was covered with his own blood.

" Who are you? Are you affiliated with those shitty devils. " He readied pointing his gun at Kai and out of nowhere blueflames surrounded him. He shrieked at the sudden action dropping his gun outside the circled flames.

" Pleaase don't kill me. I was only forced to do this by the fallens. " The man kneeled hoping to be spared. Kai slowly walked towards the man and lifted his sword in a cutting position. The man shook in horror for his life as the blade fell striking him he felt a sharp sensation in his neck.

" Tell me who are you? " Kai asked the man who was sweating like a pig.

" F-Freed S-S-Selzen. " The man spurlted the words.

" Now tell me Freed were is the nun? " Kai said seriously and looked him in the eyes.

" She's down in the basement of the-the church. I-Its over there u-under the a-altar" Kai smiled and closed his eyes he lifted the blade out his neck and walked away from him. The flames surrounding freed died off and Kai looked at him coldly.

" Get out of here before I decide to kill you and burn your soul. " Kai scolded. Freed shrieked and ran towards the church door who tripped on every step desperate to get out of there.

Kai walked towards the altar and saw a stairway going down. He caustiously went down the stair and readied his blade whenever he gets attacked. When he reacehd the floor he heard fighting towards the area. He peeked on what was happening and was surpised onwhat he saw. Issei was fighting the fallen he fought on the park the other night and he was equiped with a red gauntlet.

" HMMM… INTERESTING IT SEEMS THE BOY HOLDS THE BOOSTED GEAR WHICH MEANS THE RED EMPEROR DRAGON ALSO RESIDES HIM. " Overlord answered making Kai curious about it.

" Boosted gear? " Kai asked curiouslly.

" THE BOOSTED GEAR EMPOWERS THE WIELDER TWICE ITS DAMAGE EVERY 5 SECONDS IN VANGUARD TERMS IT'S A CRITICAL TRIGGER WITHOUT THE 5000 POWER UP. BUT TO ME IT KIND OF WORTHLESS, YES YOU GET EXTRA DAMAGE BUT WHATS THE POINT IS YOU GET MISSING YOUR ATTACKS OR DON'T HAVE THE POWER TO EVEN HURT IT. " Overlord compalined at the dumb idea of it.

" And this Red Emperor Dragon? Did you really gave the title to another dragon? " Kai asked who was not impressed.

" NO ITS MERELY A SELF-PROCLAIMED TITLE IF YOU ASK ME. AND IF WE WERE TO FIGHT I WOULD COME OUT OF IT VICTORIOUS. FOR CRYING OUT LOUD I DEFEATED THEIR MOST STORNGEST DRAGON WHO WAS RED AND ONLY DEALT SOME MINOR INJURIES TO ME. " Overlord boasted. Kai on looked around the scene and saw a silver haired boy, a white haired small girl, a black pony tailed haired girl and red long haired girl who were all wering the same uniform watching the battle. Finally Kai saw Asia in the corner who had her clothes teared up. His nose spurlted a few amount of blood when he saw her breast was completely exposed.

" THIS IS NOT GOOD MY VANGUARD SHE IS DYING. " Kai immediately ran towards her taking of her jacket covering her chest.

" Issei is that you? " Asia whispered weakly asking if it was Issei.

" No Asia its me Kai don't move Im going to help. Oh and also be quiet I don't want any attention driven to us? " Kai pleaded which was answered by weak nod. Kai then carried her bride style and looked behing him. Fortunately the demons where still watching at the fight. Kai took this opportunity to sneak up going up the stairs. When he reached it he turned around and sighed in relief that no one was following him and he ran staight of outside the church still carrying Asia's dying body.

* * *

Kai was still running away from the church when suddely stops in his tracks when he felt a a disturbing prescense.

" I know your out there! Show your self demon! " Kai shouted putting Asia's body down. Out of nowhwere bushel some came fro the bushes. A green haired man wearing an overcoat came out of his hiding.

" What is with people of the supernatural and there overcoats. " Kai joked sarcasticlly making the man chuckle from what he said.

" I don't know it just make us feel mysterious in some way. Hello and who might you be. " The man asked in a happy tone.

" Toshiki Kai and you? " Kai asked narrowing his eyes.

" My name is Diodora Astaroth at your service. " The man bowed.

" And it seem you have my dear Asia there with you. "

" What bussiness do you with her?

" Oh Its just im the reason why she got excommulicated from the church. You see when I was badly injured I disguise myself as a human so my enemies wont see me. She came to me and healed me and when I heard She got punished I felt some much guilty. When I heard that she was taken by the fallens I took off immediately to save her from the damn crows. " Diodora explained with a sad look on his face as he slowly wlaked towards them.

" And how could you help her. " Kai stood between of them trying to protect Asia.

" I have a Evil Piece here. : He reached out to his pocket pulling up a chess piece and it would seem to be a pawn. " This would not only heal her but also save her. " Kai then slowly lowered his guard which somehow convinced him. He got off the way to Asia which Diodora walked towards too.

[ KAI DON'T! HE IS RIGHT ABOUT BEING ABLE TO SAVE HER BUT SHE WILL ALSO BECOME A DEMON. ] Kai's eye widen which doesn't get noticed by Diodora who was only smiling.

[ What do you want me to do then? I cant just let her die! ] Kai shouted in his mind in rage.

Time slowly for the two of them slowed down as Overlord began to explain his plan.

[ I KNOW WHICH WHY YOU NEED TO FIGHT THE BASTARD. YOU'LL NEED TO TAKE AT LIST FOUR MILD INJURIES. THAT WOULD ACTIVATE THE HEAL TRIGGER AND IF YOU'VE GOT IT YOU CAN THEN FINISH HIM OF. ALSO IM GONNA TEACH AN ADDITIONAL SUPPORT MOVE. ] Ovelord explained briefly which Kai agreed with returning back to Diodora walked by Kai he was stopped when he felt a tight grip holding him on his right shoulder.

" Sorry but I wont let you turn her into one of you guys. " Kai looked coldly at him in the eys and kicked him. Diodora was able dodge it and quickly punches Kai in the chest. The punch was so hard he flew towards a tree crashing.

" You know for a human to be able to get my beloved Asia from the Gremory peerage I am impresed. " Diodora smiled sadisticlly walking towards Kai.

 ** _"_** ** _TRIGGER CHECK:HEAL TRIGGER "_** a deep voice called out. **_" Power Stored "_** Kai muttered as he rose to his feet. He glared at Diodora and summoned his sacred gear. Flames suddenly erupted from his right hand lunging himself at Diodora. Diodora was cut on his lower chest and both them readied themselves from each others attacks.

[ LISTEN MY VANGUARD YOU ONLY NEED TO ACT FIGHTING HIM. YOU CAN CUT HIM AND SCRATCH BUT DO NOT DEFEAT HIM YET. WELL UNTIL YOU TRIGGERED 3 MORE HEALS. ] Overlord reminded Kai who only rolled his eyes.

[ Easier said than done when you don't have a broken rib. ] Kai complained.

" We do not need to fight Kai-san just let me take her and all will be good. " Diodora glared at him which was answered by Kai spitting.

" There is nothing good that'll happen to Asia if you turn her into a demon. " Kai deadpanned attempting to slash Diodora's arm. Diodora steps backs and pierces Kai's shoulders blood oozing out from it.

 ** _"_** ** _TRIGGER CHECK: GET HEAL TRIGGER. Power Stored. "_** a deep voiced boomed enabling for Diodora to hear it. He laughs maniaclly and looks at Kai dissapointed.

" Do you think that power will save. " Diodora shouted as he rushed Kai with a flurry of punches. Kai could only do was to dodge a block with his blade. Fortunately for Diodora he was able to land a combo of heavy blows which made Kai stumbles to the ground near Asia. Again Diodora laughed at the Kai's bleeding body. Kai dragged himself moving towards to Asia.

" Asia hold on just a bit. " Kai whispers weakly making the nun respond.

" Kai-san I cant see anything but from your voice you seem to be very hurt. " She say weakly turning where she heard Kai's voice was.

" Its ok Asia Im fine. " Kai said slowly getting himself up which made Diodora laugh.

" Why cant you just give up human. She can be still saved. " He tried to convince him but Kai only respond with a glare.

" I wont let you turn her to a demon like you! She is a nun of all people their last thing they would do is to let them fall to evil and why are you so desperate to save her? Do you Astaroths have a nun fetish or something! " Kai shouted making the whole area silent from his statement.

[ HOLY CRAP YOU MANAGE TO FOUND OUT AND NOW HE LOOKS PISSED ] Overlord triedhis best at laughing but couldn't. Meanwhile three tick marks formed and looked at Kai unamused.

" I think its time for you know your place. " His eyes color change to red. As he slowly raise his hands up dark power formed on his hands. He took a stance and roared slashing his hand in a X patern. The Dark energy fired forward. Kai manages to dodge it but graves his left arm. With his blade in hishands he tries his hardest to stand up.

" You know what let her die anyway. I'll just revive her back after I kill. " Diodora says arrogantly and making Kai smirk.

" Who says shes gonna die! " The second time that day fire pillar sky rocket beneath him covering his form his blooded form. He pointed his blade at Asia channeling green clean energy to her body.

" TRIGGER ACTIVATE:TRANSFER EFFECTS AND POWER. " a deep voiced announced making Diodora widen his eyes. He looked at Asias dying body and saw she was recovering rapidly. He attempted to lunge toward her and pierce her heart but sadly the fire pillar got between him.

" And who said you were going to kill me. " The pillar died down showing Kai who now had a double barreled machine gun on his hand. His eyes started to glow red and his wounds were bleeding less from before. Diodora widened his eyes in fear for he saw a humanoid dragon figure looking at him.

" Y-you bastard do you not understand she will be an important asset to the devil community! " Diodora sttured lying about his true goal for her. Kai's response was to give him a cold scowl which made him shiver with fear.

" Important? Hah when was a virgins life important to a demon but only bare his corrupted child. " Diodora widens his eyes sweating badly. Kai readies his machine guns and fire it up.

 ** _"_** ** _Now take this! Blazing Flare!"_** Kai chanted as he made it rain bullets of relentless fire. Diodora opened his wing and tried to escape with the speed boost. Unfortunately he didn't even had a second when the bullets hit his back. Like a mad man Kai kept on firing towards Diodora's direction with a smile on his. The heat of the flaming bullets setted the whole forest in fire. As the gun ran out of ammo he discarded the machine gun. He looked where the Diodora was standing only to see a magic circle.

" TRULY ALL THE DEMONS HERE ARE COWARDS. " Overlord huffed on the other hand walked towards Asia. He kneeled cupping her cheeks.

" You all better now? " Kai smiled lightly. Asia opens her eyes and sees Kai who was smilling and what got her attention was his cheeks were bleeding.

" You hurt here let me- " Asia tried to get up but was stopped by Kai who sighs in relief.

" No its okay Im alright. You should be the one who should rest, the corrosion in your soul made you weak. So just rest." Kai carries Asia bride style which made her blush.

" Okay. " She answered closing her eyes to sleep. Kai smiled on what he saw and continued to carry her until he got to his apartment.

* * *

Far from the battle took place Ophis was watching Kai as he walked down the churches road carrying the nun. What surprised her more is the power he used against the three fallens and Diodora. For a mere human to create such destruction who knows if anyone of the more corrupted had those.

' This is bad, if anyone gets to the boy first and gets him to be their ally they could just start the whole war all over again. ' She cringe remembering the Great War but continued to watch the boy.

" Kai Toshiki. Who the hell are you " Ophis muttered.

CHAPTER END

* * *

Hi guys sorry for the long update. You see the elections here were pretty rough and it affected the network here. Really I apologize.

And here is me answering you questions.

Guest: Don't worry dude I made a little exploit to our friend Issei here. Since it did say that it doubles its CRITICAL damage doesn't mean it wont be hit if his power is bigger.

Example:

Dragonicc Overlord Welsh dragon Ddraig

Critical = 1 Critical – 1 [ BOOST ] =2

Power - 11000 - Attacks - Power – 9000

Attack doesn't do damage without the same amount of power. :)

Sam : That could be arrange * writes it on my note *

Kylesilos : No Aichi is on the Familiar of Zero Dimension. I was hoping to do the stories the same time but it really was hard.

PM me if your any bodies interested on trying it.

And finally

Guest : Im very much surpised you figured out this chapters context * claps impressed *

Crap guys I forgot to explain his Kai's new powers. When I read my script I kinda got bored reading Kai using Eternal Flames over and over again. Not only that but the damage he caused afterwards was too much destructive for me. So here are some of his new abilities.

 ** _Vortex Cataclysm_** : Creates a vortex of blue flames that sucks anyone to the center and burns to ashes. Good for fighting as large opponents.

 ** _Eclipse Amber Cannon_** : Equips himself with a golden claw like cannon on his left arm and fires large fire balls. Also turns the color of the sky crimson and making an eclipse which enhances the wielders sight. When fired the fire ball will follow the target and will not stop until it hits them. Good of cleaning up and escaping.

 ** _Protection Wyvern Guard Barrier_** : Protect the user with a red impenetratable barrier which lasts for only 20 minutes. Also he/she can only use it 16 times a day.

 ** _Blazing Flare_** : Equips himself up with a doubled barrel machine gun that fires fire clocked bullet that looks like streams of fire when it shoots. The only problem here is you need to wait for 10 seconds for it to automatically reload.

 ** _Power Stored_** : Stores in the trigger and power boost until the user wants to use it. Very good for surprise take downs.

 ** _Trigger Transfer_** : short version it apparently gives the power boost, trigger effect or both to another person the user targets.

So that all for today my friends. I hope you liked what you've read. Leave a review and keep on suggesting Naoki's potential world to go too. A friend of ine suggested Campione but I just kept on asking more.

So that's all for today guys and as always

Good day and happy readings.


	8. Upon the Emperor's Care

**CHAPTER 7**

 **UPON THE EMEPROR'S CARE**

* * *

After the battle that took place at the hillside of the church Kai came in to his apartment carrying Asia in bridal style. He took her to one of his guest rooms and layed her there. He then cleaned her up with a wet towel whipping the dirt on his face and the rest of the body. However he didn't cleaned her body for he was still a gentleman afterall, and also he changed her stripped clothes with his own. As he took off her clothes he blushed from he saw she was wearing white bra and panty. Her whole appearnce being wet didn't help at all which made him blushed deeper. He quickly clothe her with a white T-shirt and and yellow pajama pants ( that he doesn't use *wink,wink* ).

Kai then sat at the couch in the living room and sighed tiredly. Looking at the ceiling he remembered the fight he had earlier with Diodora and the damage he had inflicted to place. His faced fell at the sight of Asia's peaceful body as he look at her through tan open door. He then felt a stinging sensation from his left arm for he didn't even bother looking at himself. He was covered with cuts and bruises of all kind, don't even forget the large cut on his chest and the hole in his left shoulder.

" Damn, I was too worried about Asia I didn't even bother to look at myself. " Kai looked at the wounds he gotten from the fight.

" I WOULD SUGGEST YOU USE THE OTHER POWER I GAVE YOU THAT CAN EASE YOUR SITUATION. " Overlord smirked he was liking the sitiuation right now. ' DAMN TIME FOR HIM TO GET PUNISHED. ' he laughed in his mind.

Kai used all his willpower to summon his blade and gave it the blade some of his power. The blade turned black and he slowly lifted it stabbing it lightly on his chest.

" Uuuuuughhh…*pant*…*pant*… ** _Priomordial Fire_**. " He then grunted in pain as the black flames swam into his wounds. He felt he's body burning and he did all his best to stop from screaming. The flames slowly turned yellow making his body go numb. The flame went back to the blade and with it, the blade dissapeared leaving Kai alone half naked.

" WASN'T A GOOD EXPERIENCE HUH? " Overlord grinned making Kai scowl.

" Don't…lecture…me…about- " Kai couldn't complete his complain for he was to tired.

" Hehehe…Rest for now my Vanguard. Im sure we can continue this on the morning. " Overlord chuckled. Kai didn't heard what Overlord said as he fell unconcious laying on the couch. Thou the last thing he saw was Asia still sleeping, it kept him in peace that he could now have some rest.

* * *

 **Back at the Church**

After Issei killed Raynare the whole peerage were shocked when they went back to where they left Asia's body was. Asia herself was missing leaving all of them questioning how she dissapeared. Issei was now on the floor infront where Asia was crying of what happened to her.

" How in he hell did we lost her, Akeno didn't you put a barrier around the church!? " To be real Rias was quite angry then. Not only did she needed to deal with fallen angels that her pawn insisted to beat. But the one that her really annoyed was the girl who was supposed for her ( them ) to save has vanish out of nowhere.

" Yes Buchou, but when I went around searching for a crack I did saw one. It was the frontdoor of the church, I swear I reinforced the barriers especially through the door. " Akeno asnwered concern of her King. She also wondered how did anyone got through her barrier, especially the one that she reinforced the most.

" Koneko you're the one with all the view. Did you felt any prescence seak in? " Rias asked her white haired petite girl who is her rook.

" No. " She simply answered causing everyone to sweatdropped.

" Think yes. Hid well. Scary dangerous " She answered trying to comfort herself as she tried to focus imagining but it only frightened her more.

" And what was that feeling. " Rias held Koneko's shoulder calming her down.

" Dragon. " She said shocking everyone.

" Are you sure Koneko? " Rias asked.

" Hai Buchou. " Koneko reasured her. Kiba then steps in.

" Buchou could it be the one that caused the explosion on the demolition site? " Kiba suggested

" That could be a possibility Kiba but it doesn't explain how it got through the barriers that Akeno made. " Rias replied holding her chin.

" Actually Kiba-kun could be right. " Akeno said causing Rias to raise her brows.

" You see the when I saw the holes of he barrier it looked liked it was burned like paper. " Akeno said annoyed on how did he/she burned her barriers.

" This is being to tricky right now so I think we should all go home for now. " Rias clapped her hands.

" I just hope Issei-kun will be allright. " Akeno said making all the others agreed at their mourning friend.

They all looked at the mourning Issei who was still crying. Rias then slowly walked towards him and patted him on the back. The action made Issei cry more leaning towards Rias.

" Why cant I protect anyone. " Iseei clenched his fist looking at it with teary eyes.

" Don't worry Issei-kun we'll find her but for now we all need to rest. Tommorrow all of us will search her she could have gone too. " With a reasurring smile Rias hugged her pawn making the others smile.

' I swear Asia, I will find you. ' Issei promised himself hugging back Rias.

* * *

 **The Next Day -**

Kai had a bad night. First of all he still hasn't got adapted to the whole fighting and killing stuff. To be real he didn't like killing whether they are human or not. But he needed too, to save someone who was innocent and have nothing to do with it. Still he didn't regretted blasting off Diodora with his **_Blazing Flare Machine Gun_** , the guy deserved it after all. To get Asia excommulicated just to get her body. Then their was the part where he needed to get wounded to activate his sacred gears skill but that's not the worst part though. He needed to get striked four times for it to effect. Fortunately he got it on time saving Asia's life. And finally he got home and carried Asia to one of his guest rooms and tended to her care. After that he use last of his remaining strenght to use another ability which made him unconcious.

Back to the present time Kai was awoken by a soft voice and hand constantly shaking him.

" Kai-san, Kai-san please wake up. " The voice cried making Kai open his eyes slowly. He was surprised to see Asia crying holding Kai. Asia then slowly backed up wiping the tears off her eyes.

" Asia why why are you crying? " grunted as he sit up straight looking at Asia with a small.

" Kai-san! " She tackled Kai making him fall. Kai was in shock as just what happened. She looked at the young nun crying on his chest then he noticed he wasn't wearing any shirt. He smiled awkardly at the sitiuation, he then smiled and ruffled Aisa's hair.

" Asia Im fine, you should worry about me. I should be the one who should be worried about you. " Kai said making Asia look up to him.

" Besides your hugging an older man who doesn't even have anything to wear. " He said teasing her making her flush. She stood up straight cupping her cheeks making Kai chuckle.

" So how are you doing? Shouldn't you getting more rest? " Kai asked with a warm smile.

"Actually Kai-san I thought I was already dead cause my body was floating and everything around me was white in color. " This made curious of what she saw.

" Well thats good, this means you could have gone to purgatory. Atleast you didnt went straight to hell and besides if you went to purgatory there could been a chance you could still go to heaven. " Kai replied making her smile.

" Well Im glad to know that there is still a chance for me. Anyway when I was still floating I heard a deep growling voice call me. " This made Kai serious and listened carefully to what she was going to say.

" That where everything was covered with was covered with a green like flames and when I turned to the direction where the voice came I saw something a dragon. " She said remebering the dragon

" And what was the dragon look like? " Kai narrowing his eyes questioned.

" Well was standing with two of feet, He was red,He had spikes sprouting on his body, His wings had flames and He carried a huge sword. " She stuterred in fear of the dragons power.

" And what did he say Asia? " Kai said as he sighed in relief. If there was a new one person coming he was in real trouble.

" A…well he said that I should be thankfull of the one who saved me, He also said that because of you I was able to return back to life. " Asia said remebering what the dragon said said.

" Well I cant say its because of me Asia. Its morely because of the dragon. " Kai shrugged.

" Wait Kai-san you know the dragon Im talking about? " Asia asked surprised that he knew about it.

" Hehehe…yeah hes the one who is residing in my sacred gear. " He said with a smile and out of nowhere flames erupted from Kai's hand forming to a blade.

" The sword that the dragon was holding. " Asia covered her mouth surpirsed.

"I GUESS WE WERENT ABLE TO GET TO KNOW EACH OTHER ASIA ARGENTO. " Overlord said with a grin causing Asia to widen her eyes.

" I AM DRAGONIC OVERLORD ALSO KNOWN AS THE WIND OF THE APOCALYPSE, DRAGON OF THE APOCALYPSE, THE CRIMSON REAPER ( Really he is called that name on his lore. ) AND THE SUPREME HEAVENLY DEITY EMPEROR DRAGON. " Overlord exclaimed proudly.

" No need to boast so much Overlord and also why did you show yourself to Asia. " Kai said sarcasticlly.

" SIMPLE MY VANGUARD, SINCE YOU GAVE HER MY HEAL TRIGGER EFFECT, I NEEDED TO INFLUENCE HER BODY TO ACCEPT THE POWER AND HEALING TO STOP THE SOUL CORROSION HER SPIRIT WAS ENDEARING. IF I HAVENT DONE THAT SHE COULD HAVE CLEARLY DIED. " Causing Kai to widen in eyes from shock realizing what he did could have killed her. He cursed himself for beig so reckless.

" Thank you so much for healing and reviving me Dragonic Overlord. " Asia said with warm smile.

" Just call him Overlord Asia, his real name is really long. " Kai said sarcasticlly.

" I TAKE OFFENSE TO THAT. " Overlord said not getting noticed by the two.

" Ok. " Asia nodded in response.

" So would you mind telling me why were you crying infront of me. " Kai asked .

" Well Kai-san when I woke up I was really confused from the dream. When went up I saw the door open and you were laying around the floor with cuts and bruises. " Asia said concerned of Kai.

" Then I started to heal you and when you wouldn't waked up I started to panic. " She blushed with a little emberassment.

" Thank you Asia. " Kai smiled ruffling her hair, Asia also smiled brightly hugging him she then look him in the eyes. The two was interupted when they heard Overlord laughing.

" Hey whats so funny? " Kai asked narrowing his at the blade.

" WELL HOW SHOULD I START? OH YES, A GUY WHOS WEARING NOTHING IS BEING HUGGED BY A YOUNG GIRL WHO HAPPENS TO BE WEARING CLOTHES OF SAID GUY. IN OTHER WORDS YOU TWO LOOK LIKE A NEWLY WED COUPLE WHO JUST HAD SEX. " Overlord laughed his ass off. What he said made the two blush furiosly whicj they quickly stepped away from each other. With Kai face being red he grabbed the blade and glared at it intensely.

" Oh your in big touble now. " Kai smiled sadistictlly pulling out Vermillion's card out of his back pocket.

" NO ANYTHING BUT HER KAI! ANYTHING BUT HER! " Overlord begged but before Kai could even chant Vermillion's power he was stopped when Asia grab his shoulder.

" Please Kai-san don't hurt Overlord-san. " Kai hesitated at first but when he looked at her again it completely destroyed. ' Off all things why the puppy dogs eyes. ' Kai thought as he slowly lossen his gripped at the blade.

" ASIA-CHAN YOU'RE A LIFE SAVER! THANK YOU! " Overlord cried with gratitude to the young nun who only smiled.

" I swear Asia you should never spoil him in the future. " Kai sighed annoyingly pinching his nose.

" He is right if he does he just becomes annoying. " A plafull voice said. This made all turn to where the voice came from.

" Takuto I expected you to show up sooner. What changed your mind? " Kai said as the white haired boy entered the living room.

" Oh don't be like that Kai-kun. Im just checking up how you and the others are doing. " Takuto said with a smile. Takuto then turned to the blade with amuse look.

" Well Overlord I didn't know you were a kind of person to one place. " He teased causing Overlord to form a tick mark on his head.

" I SWEAR TO YOU BOY IF THERE WASN'T ANYONE LIVING IN THIS CITY I WOULD KILL YOU RIGHT NOW! " Overlord shouted making Takuto whinced. He then turned to look at the young nun.

" Oh my I believe I haven't introduced myself. I am Takuto nice to meet you. " He smiled shaking Asia's hand.

" Its nice to meet you too Takuto-san. " She smiled Kai then looked at him.

" So why are you here? " Kai asked narrowing his eyes.

" Like what I said Im checking up on everyone. " Takuto shrugged causing for all of them to look at each other in confusion.

" Then how's the others doing? " Kai asked for the well being of his friends.

" Well Ren is going to fight an army of brigands that is going to attack a town capital, Aichi is going on a quest to get a staff of destruction back from a earth magician an- " Takuto was cut-off when a voice called out.

" And Leon Soryu is leading a squad of ship equipped girls to get some supplies. " A old man wearing black coat entered the room.

" And you are? " Kai questioned narrowing his eyes. The old man smiles and bows infront of them.

" I am Grand Magus Zeltrech, a pleasure to meet you all. " The old bearded man bowed causing both Kai and Overlord to be alert.

" ANY REASON WHY YOU BROUGHT AN UNDEAD VAMPIRE HERE TAKUTO. " Overlord growled making heat emit around the room.

" Well you heard it first Zel. " Takuto smirked as Zeltrech nodded.

" Yes indeed I am quite amused when you said the dragon of the apocalypse would cause me to be frightened like this. " He smiled sheepishly as he tried to calm himself down.

" DAMN RIGHT YOU SHOULD BE! " Overlord shouted annoyed of the vampire.

" Now now everyone calm down for a second. I don't want this to become more messy. " Takuto said making all of them stop from their bikkering.

" Ok that's more nice now isn't it. " Takuto pointed to the subject as he sitted on the other side of the table.

" Just get to the point Takuto. " Kai snarled at him making the conversation to long wasn't his style after all.

" Ok then, Kai I want you to be more vigilant now than ever. Zel if you please. " Zeltrech grabs a glass ball from his pocket. He cast a spell and shows it up to them. They saw A red and black haired busty girls, A white haired girl and boy and Issei.

" As you should know that the Rias Gremory is looking for her. " Takuto points his hand to Asia.

" Me why? " Asia asked .

" Oh my I didn't knew you quickly forget about the devil who came to save you. " This made Asia snapped out remebering about Issei coming to save her.

" Issei-san, we have to find him. " Asia begged looking at Kai.

" Not now Asia, your still recovering from what happened last night. " Kai regretted saying that making the young girl sad.

" But Issei-san must be worried about me. " Asia said in a sad tone.

" Ara ara why I didn't know you were a two timer Asia-chan. " Takuto teased Asia making her blush furiosly. Kai then looked at Takuto with a intense glare making Him shiver.

" Ok ok I guess I did had my fun now. This is why I went here Kai. " Takuto said panicking at what could have happened. This made Kai calm down and Takuto again coughed to gain their attention.

" Your new directives is taking care of Asia-chan. " Takuto stated making everyon to raise the brows in surprise.

" As you can see Asia-chan here has no where to stay in. That is why Im leaving you incharge of her well being. " This made everyone nod in agreement.

" And second of all I will need you to observe the Gremory and Sitri heirs. " Takuto snapped his fingers making Zeltrech come towards them.

" What do you mean by that? " Kai questioned.

" Simple I need you to go to Kuoh academy to observe this people. " The ball that Zeltrech was holding spilt into nine smaller balls. It showed all the peerage members of both clans.

" I know those people arent they with Issei-san? " Asia pointed them all out making Kai raise his brows in curiosity.

" Yes Asia-chan you are correct. The one who leads them is Rias Gremory the Gremory heiress. " The balls then focused at the red haired girl, Zeltrech started to smile pervertly. He was then smacked by Takuto on the head with a newspaper. ( Where did that came from anyway? )

" And who are the others. " Kai pointed at the other balls.

" That is the Sitri heirs peerage. The one leading them is Sona Sitri. She happens to be the School Council President. "The balls then focused on the short haired girl.

" TSSSK OFCOURSE THOSE DEMONS ALWAYS GETS A HIGH SPOT ON THE GOVERNMENT. " Overlord snarled in disgust and hatred.

" Your saying as if you know them Overlord. " Takuto smirked making Overlord growl deeply.

" THE THING YOU ALL SHOULD KNOW THAT THEY HAVE THEIR OWN AGENDAS AND I DO NOT TRUST THEM. " Overlord said hissing.

" Wow happened to the goofy Overlord we know and love. " Takuto wondered dumbly.

" Hmmph I thinks he's just angry on what happened on previous a war he watched. " Kai said sarcasticlly. Asia then became worried.

" Oh I see, its alright Overlord. " Asia comforted Overlord still a little afraid.

" I KNOW IM FINE. " Overlord declared sighing to calm himself down.

" Anymore questions? " Takuto clapped his hands standing.

" Yes why do I need to look after them? " Kai asked narrowing his eyes at the balls who were showing both Rias and Sona.

" Well that because we can see something big is going to happen. " Takuo said seriously.

" Which is one of the reasons why Takuto sent 5 of you to other places. " Zeltrech spoke making Kai nod.

" Ok fair enough. " Kai said shrugging.

" Good I guest that's all for today. " Takuto smiled and reached out something on his coat.

" Here are your documents on applying as a teacher to the school and also Asia-chans. " He placed

" Why are dragging Asia in this? " Kai asked narrowing at Takuto.

" Its because who managed to drag her into this situation Kai-kun. Besides you'll need help befriending them especially Rias. " Takuto smirked at Kai making a " bang her " face.

" So that will be all lets go now Zel. " Takuto said as Zeltrech summoned a portal.

" Oh I almost forgot. " Takuto turned around and walked towards Asia.

" Welcome Asia Argento to the **_Vanguard Circle_**. Im so sorry you got dragged into this mess. Please don't tell anyone about us, just imagine the paper work I'll need to do." He offered his hand with a smile.

" Its ok Takuto-san, Kai-san did save my life I guess its just repaying a debt. Also your still a young kid yet you're already working. " Asia said as she patted Takuto on the head. All of them were silent then they all laughed.

" Ahahahahaaha I cant believe I just heard that…ahahahaaha. " Kai said laughing trying to breath.

" HAHAHAHAHA YOU WOULD KNOW THAT THE GREAT TAKUTO WOULD BE CALLED A KID AHAHAHAHA. " Overlord laughed to his hearts content.

" Hehehehehe…wait till they hear this hahahaha. " Zeltrech laughed stopping a recorede he had on his coat.

" I appreciate your concern Asia-chan but Im really older than you and Kai. " Takuto sweatdropped forming a tick marrk on his head because of the htree idiots who were laughing at him.

" Oh Im sorry Takuto-san I just thought you being small and your size I really thought you were really a young kid. " Takuto smiled innocently. The three who were laughing looked at eache other.

" HAHAHAAHAHa…Hahahahahaha…Hehehehehe! " They all laughed in unison.

" This is not funny you idiots! "Takuto shouted.

* * *

It was another normal Monday morning for our ( not ) protagonist Issei. He was just sitting on his sit waiting for the class to start deep in thought. It was two days after the attack on the church and yet he was filling empty about it. He broke his kings command and went their recklessly convincing his other members to help him. There fe had to fought with his first love. With a heavy heart he needed to kill her in order to save a friend. It was then when he returned to Asia's body he discovered that she has vanished. He cried all night blaming himself for not being strong enough to help her. His friends comforted him that night. After that they spent the whole day searching for Asia. Unfortunately they haven't found anyhting leading to her. His thought was cut-off when he saw the principal come inside the room.

" Good morning class, today we have a new student that if you would introduced yourself young lady. " The principal said smiling. Then a young blonde girl entered the room. All the boys were shouting and the girls were sulking.

' Hmmm she just looks like- ' Issei thought but was cut-off when he literally screamed her name.

" ASSSIIIAAAA?! " Issei shouted surprised and relieved she was ok. Asia smiled at Issei still noticing her.

" I am Asia Argento, I hope all of you would take care of me and its nice seeing you again Issei –san. "She said with a gentle smile. All the boys looked at Issei ready to kill him especially Matsuda and Motohama.

" Argento-san if you take a sit beside Hyodou-san over there. " The principle said causing all of them to whisper to each other. As Asia sitted, Issei face her and asked.

" Asia Im glad your allright. What happened to you? " Issei asked causing Asia to smile.

" I'll explain later Issei-san but I think the principal still has something to say. " The principal then coughedgaining the attention of the class.

" As you all know our beloved Saizawa sensi had to quit her job because of some family issue. Today I would like to introduce to you your new homeroom adviser. " The pricipal exclaimed proudly.

" Hope she as hot as Saizawa sensei. " A random said

" I hope the new teachers nice ass her. " A random girl said.

Then out of nowhere a brown haired man entered the room. He was wearing dark blue long sleeved polo, a black neck tie,jeans and brown shoes. He was carrying a suit case and palced it on top of the table. All were silent as the new teacher fixed himself.

" Good morning class Im Toshiki Kai, I will be your new Homeroom Adviser and Math teacher I hope we all get along. " He smirked as he sitted on top of the table looking at the three idiot boys who tried to attacked the other day.

" EEEEEEHHHHHH! " They all screamed in happiness, regret and hate.

CHAPTER END

* * *

Hi guys, that's the end of chapter 7. Im just gonna say that chapter 8 will be delayed because I was kicked out of my grandmothers house. And because of family issues. Sad to say I'll be needing to find a apartment to stay in on where I'll be studying for my senior year. Do not worry I wont be stopping this story.

Oh here are some the new skill Kai has gained.

 ** _Primordial Fire_** – Summons a black flame that burns the wound of the user. The user will be in pain at first but later the flames turn yellow healing the wounds fairly.

I hope you all liked the chapter and keep sending Naoki's anime he will be going to to.

So that's all for today guys and as always

Good day and happy readings.


	9. Meet the Cardfighter

**CHPATER 8**

 **MEET THE CARDFIGHTER**

* * *

" Good morning class Im Toshiki Kai, I will be your new Homeroom Adviser and Math teacher I hope we all get along. " He smirked as he sitted on top of the table looking at the three idiot boys who tried to attacked the other day.

" EEEEEEHHHHHH! " They all screamed in happiness, regret and hate.

" Oh my gosh it's the guys from the other day! "

" He's so hot! "

" Best day ever! "

" Of all things why? "

" We got problems with pretty boys in the school. Now we get another one and he's a teacher. "

" Alright settle down students. "

" Kai-sensei here just came from a business trip on Europe. I hope you all treat him well. "

" So Kai-sensei I'll be leaving to you this class. "

With that said the pinciple went out of the classroom. Kai then turned to look at the happy, dissapointed and angry students that he was incharged with.

" Fist of all class I'll be instucting some rules whenever Im in the classroom. " Making the students groan depressed.

" Rule no. 1 : There will be no unecessary noises during the class. Though talking to your sitmates is an exception.

" Rule no. 2 : During my quizzes or tests you all are able to cheat. As long I don't see you. "

" And finally rule no. 3 : No reading of comics, unrelated stuff especially sexy/porn magazines. " He explained taking the magazine Motohama was reading.

" This is unacceptable! "

" That's right how the hell did you here when we beat you up. " Matsuda

" Let me correct you, I beated you three up to a pulp. "

" Bullshit! You have no right to be here in the school. " Motohama answered making Kai chuckle.

" May I remind you Motohama that you are threatening a teacher who happens to be a black belt. " Kai said clenching his fist which caused a cracking sound. The whole class winced at how loud it was. Matsuda however shivered hiding under the table.

" Ok now that's that let start the class shall we. " Kai said taking out a text book. He then took a glimpse at Asia hoping the perverted boy didn't do anything stupid.

* * *

After the bombardments of questions coming from his students, he sighed in relief for the lunch bell rang and saved him. He left them an assignment which made them groan in depressed but him it was more like a punishment. It has three hours since he left his homeroom class and he felt worry of what the perverted maniac would had done to her. But first he needed went to the teachers lounge to get his and Asia's lunch. As he enter the room he saw two women who were talking to each other while having their lunch. The tall one had blond hair with onyx eyes. She wore a black secretary suit which just fitted for her to look sexy. Next was a slight smaller but had black short hair and green eyes. She wore glasses, white long sleeved polo and brown jeans.

" Hello you must be the new guy huh? " The blond woman asked.

" Ah yes, Im Toshiki Kai. " Kai said handing over his hand.

" Oh where are my manners, Im Emi Kusanagi-sensei nice to meet you Kai-san. " She smiled offering her hand.

" And that their who is eating is Shizuka Touka-sensei. " Kai looked at her. She just stared at him for and waved her hand which he respond with a nod. She then resumed on eating her lunch. Kai then walked towards his table.

" So Kai-sensei how was your first day in Kuoh Academy? " Emi asked cheerfully.

" It not what I expected. " Kai answered sarcasticlly with an annoyed sigh. His answered made Emi giggle.

" Why is there a problem? "

" Besides the fan girling students who wouldn't leave me alone, I three quite annoying perverts to look after. " This made Emi raise her brows.

" hmmmpp… I wouldn't be surprised. " But to his surprise Shizuka was the one who called out.

" Your incharge on Class-2:3 right Kai sensei? " Shizuka pointed her chopsticks at Kai which he nods.

" Im guessing the three your telling is about Hyodou, Motohama and Matsuda right. " She answers unamused and annoyed at the same time.

" Oh what took it away Touka-sensei? " Kai turned around leaning at the table and looked at her with a smirk.

" Please even Kai-sensei they were always the main trouble of this school. " Shizuka replied with a hint of anger.

" 'sigh'… They always peek at girls everytime they can. " Emi sweatdropped. Kai then sheepishly looked at Shizuka who only gave shrugged.

" I promise _to beat the living shit out of them_ if I ever see them peeping. " Kai out with hatred. Shizuka then stole a glance from him and smirked.

" Yeah especially that exebition you did to them the other day. " She answered with a smug look on her face.

" Who the hell would attack a stranger out of nowhere, especially inside a school. " Kai dead panned making the two teachers laugh.

" Only those boys Kai-sensei. Though its ironic that they became your students right. " Emi said trying hard to make her not to laugh.

" Yeha your right. " Kai answered picking up the bento box he made for him and Asia from the table.

" See you two later then. " he waved not turning to them but from the corner of his eye he saw them wave their hands saying farewell.

As planned Kai went to the roof top to give Asia her lunch and eat with her. He opened the door and saw Asia sitting in the shade looking up the sky with a smile. Kai smiled at seeing her happy. He then approached her making Asia aware of who was coming.

" Ah Kai-san you're here. " Asia called out cheerfully and smiled.

" Sorry for making you wait Asia, I had a small conversation witth the other teachers. " Kai replied pointing his back. He then sat beside her and gave her the share of his lunch. They began to say their blessings and ate. Out of nowhere stars appear on Asia's eyes.

" This is so good Kai-san did you made this? " Asia asked as she continued to ate her lunch.

" That's very rude Asia,it doesn't mean that because Im a guy I can't cook. " Kai deadpanned causing Asia to smile sheepishly. A few minutes pass as they both ate their lunch. Kai was the first to break the silence.

" How did the explanation go with Hyodou. " Kai asked only for Asia to remain silent.

" Was it really that bad? " Kai asked as he smirked making her blush.

" No its just, its way to complicated than I thought Kai-san. " Asia said in embarrestment

" Blame Takuto he was the one who made us do this in the first place. " Kai said as he continued to eat.

" You cant realy Kai-san. Oh I almost forgot I'll be meeting Gremory-san later. " Asia informed Kai making him sigh.

" Do I need to be their? " Kai snarled as he remebered the was.

" I don't know Kai-san but maybe they call for you later on? " Asia replied trying to calm Kai from her answe.r

" I just hope not. " Kai stood up turned his head towards the grounds. There he saw the petite little girl he saw in the church the other night. He then unleash a pulse of Overlord aura. Not even half a quarter the girl was forced to kneel down. He then looked the girl in the eyes which made her shiver in fear.

" Did you really have to do that Kai-san. " Asia asked gasping and sweating a little.

" Sorry but Overlord here felt a little uneasy. " Kai blamed the Flame Dragon.

" RULE NUMBER ONE, NEVER EVER LET YOUSELF BE STALKED. " Overlord pointed out.

" Easy for you to say bastard. " Kai replied sarcastictlly.

"IM REALLY SORRY BUT MY CHARMS REALLY THAT STRONG THAT IT AFFECTS THE GIRLS AROUND YOU. " Overlord boasted his boyish charm making Asia sweatdrop.

" That's not the point. " Kai said as he turned to look at his watch.

" Anyway you should head back now Asia. The bells gonna ring in 10 minutes. " Kai said to Asia making her look at him.

" Ok Kai-san. " Asia then started to clean up but Kai interjected.

" Asia I'll handle it you go on ahead. " Kai said as he took on of the boxes from her hand. He smiled at her making her nod.

" Hai. " Asia said standing up. She wiped the dust from her skirt and went to the door.

" See you later Kai-san. " She says waving her hand and on her way. Kai starts to clean up the lunch they both ate and suddenly fills the wind turned cold. As he puts the bento box inside the plastic bag he smirks.

" Theirs two minutes left before the ring bells you know. " Kai says aloud and turns to see a short haired girl with glasses.

" Sorry but Im just checking if there are still students who are still roaming around the school. " She answers. Kai then raises his brows as he heard her answer.

" And who might you be. " She then asks coldlycrossing her arms.

" Toshiki Kai, Im the new teacher incharge of of Class-2:3 and math. "

" And what are you anyway a Student Council Officer? "

" Oh forgive for not introducing myself Kai-sensei. I am Souna Shitori and yes I am part of the Student Council to be in fact Im the president. " She answers coldly as she looked at him intensely.

" Well that was kinda of ironic don't you think. " Kai looked up to the sky ignoring her glare. She then walks towards him.

" Ironic yes but what why is a teacher doing here? " She asks

" I came here to eat as you can see. Their were a lot of people in the teachers lobby so I came up here. " Kai raised the bag showing it to her.

" And why did you have a female student eat with you. You know that a student-teacher relationship in forbidden. " Her glare deepen making Kai smirk thinking of something.

[ OH GOD NO KAI DON'T! ] Overlord screamed in annoyance. Kai ignores his outburst and walks near

" Oh please Asia is like a little sister to me. Tell the truth Im her guardian. " Kai leaned forward catching Sona off guard. He then pinned her to the wall making her widen her eyes and blush.

" Or are you jealous Shitori-san. Could it be that your first look on me you already fell. And you said student-teacher relationship in forbidden. " Kai whispered into her ears. He then looks at her which made him smirk. Sona face became entirely red and blushed furiously. But before Sona can retort the bell rang. As they heard it Kai looked at her smugly and backed off.

" You should go to your class now Shitori-san. And also if you keep looking at me like that I might just fall for you. " Kai said leaving her but before he went to the door, he stole a glance of Sona.

[ YOU SICK SICK BASTARD YOU! ]

He laugh inwardly as he saw Sona blushed furiously. The only one who was left was Sona who was clenchig her fist.

" P-prick. " She muttered scowling as she faced direction where Kai exited.

* * *

The afternoon came quickly as expected. The bell rang once more as an indication off the finishing class. The students on Kai's class started to pack up their things but before Kai left he gave them a simple homework for them to answer. Kai then went on his way back to the teachers lobby and to his surprise their was no one their. He picked up his bag and went to search for Asia. And not later he meets Emi with a group of girls following her.

" Hi Kai-sensei. " She beamed with joy causing the girls to wonder their thoughts.

" Kusanagi-sensei nice to see you again. " Kai smiled and looked at the girls. They cheered like fan girls making Kai sigh in annoyancee.

" Why are this girls with you anyway. " Kai asked ignoring the girls.

" Oh right your new here. Well every teacher must have a club assigned to them. And this- " She pointed her hand to the girls. " –are the chess club. "

" Interesting I didn't knew that. " Kai said aloud reaching a deck box from his pocket., Emi was going to ask Kai the box was but was cut-offed when a blond hair student walked towards them.

" Um are you Kai-sensei. " Kai then turned to him raising his brow. He inspected him by his looks and saw the demonic aura he's emmiting.

" And you are? " Kai asked making raise his brow.

" Im Kiba Yuuto, Kai-sensei Buchou wants to speak with you. She told me to escort you to the our ORC club. " Kiba put on a fake smile. Kai seeing this made him sigh.

[ THIS ONE IS A PART OF THE PEERAGE THAT GREMORY BRAT HAS. ] Overlord shouted with anger.

[ I know you didn't like what we need to do Overlord but so am was. So please calm yourself. ] Kai begged Overlord who to his surprise kept quit.

" Go on then Yuuto-san, lead the way. " Kiba nodded and the both of them left.

As both of them walked together Kai heard murmurs coming from the students.

"It's the prince!. "

" Oh his with the new teaccher. "

" Anyway whos the new guy, he's hot. "

" Kiba-sama is with Kai-sensei! "

" Aaaaaaaahh… maybe Kiba-san likes Kai-sensei! "

Kai cringed as he heard a girl squeel in joy while Kiba only sweatdropped.

" Oh their gonna regret saying that later. " Kai said aloud making Kiba sigh.

" You'll get used to it Kai-sensei. " Kiba respond nervously rubbing his head.

A few minutes later they both arrive infront of the old school building. As they both pass the flower fields he felt entering a barrier. He laughed inwardly for how weak the barrier was.

[ LAUGHABLE! THEY CALL THIS A BARRIER! ] Overlord laughed mockingly.

[ Please not now Overlord. ] Kai sighed in annoyance.

Kiba opened the door to the building and to his surprise he never thought it would be like this. The building was like a mansion all decorated and well furnish.

" If you please wait here for a little bit Kai-sensei. I'll just Buchou that you're here. " Kiba showed his hands to the couch, leaving him their. Kai's eyes then started to wonder around scanning the entire room he was in.

' Why am I even surprised. ' Kai facepalms but he then saw a white haired girl eating on one of the tables. He then realizes that it was the same girl that was spying on them during lunch. Koneko then looks at him and quickly gets out of the room.

" You forgot your sweets. " Kai shouts, later Koneko slowly went to the table and took the sweets.

" Excuse me. " She bows and quickly went to her way.

[ I DIDN'T KNEW SHE WAS A WARBEAST. ]

[ Warbeast? ]

[ YES SHE IS ONE. BUT NEVER DID I THOUGHT THEY STILL EXISTED IN THIS WORLD. ]

[ What do you mean? ]

[ WELL TECHNICALLY SOME OF WARBEAST FROM THE EMPIRE TRIED TO ENTER A PORTAL LEADING TO ANOTHER. UNFORTUNATELY NONE OF THEM HAS RETURNED OR SEEN UNTIL TODAY. ]

[ What! Are you saying she's from cray. ]

[ WELL YES TECHNICLY. WHAT IM TRYING TO SAY IS THAT SHE IS ONE OF THE WARBEAST THAT CAME FROM CRAY. CAUSE FROM THE LOOKS OF IT ASIDE THE DEMONIC POWER IN HER, I STILL SENSE THE ESCENCE OF CRAY INSIDE HER. ]

[ Did you tell anyone about the stunt that those warbeast did. ]

[ NO ONLY THE HIGHER UPS AND CLAN LEADERS. IF THE ENTIRE CRAY KNEW IT THERE WOULD BE A HUGE SCANDAL. ] Overlord grimaced. Shortly Kai and Overlord's conversation went to a halt when Kiba arrived.

" Kai-sensei Buchou is ready to meet you. " Kiba called to Kai. He then stood up and went to Kiba.

Kiba then escorted Kai to the meeting hall. Kai saw the white haired girl who still shivering in fear, a long pony tailed girl who was smiling innocently, Issei who was giving him a hatefull glare, Asia who was very worried and scared, the student council "to his look like" and the two nervous heiress.

" Good afternoon Kai-sensei, I hope you had a good first day here in Kuoh academy. " Rias smiled asking Kai. Kiba moved next to Rias and Kai sitted next to Asia. He then glanced at her telling her to be calm.

" Please just call me Kai when Im done being a teacher for the day. " Kai replied with a smirk. Rias then in agreement.

" Well Kai-san I bet your wonderi- " Rias was cut-off when Kai spoke.

" Just get to the point Gremory I don't have all day. " Kai then gave her a stern look.

" Hey don't speak to Buchou like that brown haired creep! " Issei said in rage who stood up from his chair and pointed at Kai.

" That enough Issei. Well Im surprised you know my name. " Rias asked raise her brows.

" Please I've read all my grading notes Gremory-san. Though I the others not so much. " Kai replied with a sigh.

" Ok then Kai-san let me explain. " Rias said causing to look at her.

" You see Kai-san were not what you think we are. " Rias continued on her speech.

" You are demons I know. " Kai shrugged saying to them. Rias and the others sproted their wings resembling of that to a bat.

" Were actually- wait what did you just say. " Rias was shocked as everyone on the room.

" I said all of you are demons, right? " Kai asked making everyone sweatdropped.

" Actually Kai-san were called devils. Being called demon is different. " Rias corrected him.

" Oh and tell me the difference. Not the point back to the subject. " Kai boredly look at Rias.

" Fine then tell me how did you got Asia. " Rias asked seriously looking at Kai.

" I broke the pitiful barrier one of who put and took Asia's body where you people left her dying. " Kai said with a hint of anger coming from the last word.

" What does he mean dying body Buchou. " Issei asked with concern to what could have happen to Asia.

" You see Issei Asia's spirit was breaking. It was slowly breaking apart when raynare removed the sacred gear from her. " Rias admitted to her pawn.

" Well thanked God I did came to the rescue. Besides we don't want a huge commotion happening when the church finds out one of there nuns became a devil right. " Kai smirk making Rias frown.

[ NOW THAT HOW YOU TO TALK TO THEM MY VANGUARD. ] Overlord said with a feral grin.

" What do you mean Kai-san. " To his surprise Sona who was glaring at him the whole time anwered.

" It really simple Shitori-san. If Gremory-san just focused on healing Asia then maybe their would be a 50/50 chance she'll live but unfortunately she didn't. She only watched Hyodou here kill the fallen with a gleeful smile as I remembered. " Kai pointed at Rias looking at her dead serious.

" Its not what you think Kai-san! " Rias retorted but Kai only held a hand up. Gestering to keep listening.

" Don't worry it's a good thing I did came in time. " Kai then glanced at Asia who was nervous of whats about to happen.

" How did you know where Asia was? How did you even meet? " Rias aske as she glared at Kai. Kai then looked at Issei.

" Why Hyodou you didn't mention meeting when we both saw her at the park. Im so hurt. " Kai said with a smile. Issei only smiled sheepishly as he rubbed the bak of his head.

" What does he mean Issei? " Rias asked with a strern look.

" Well I didn't mention him cause I thought he doesn't know anything about us. " Issei replied as he faced the floor.

" Again your too much careless Issei. " Rias said making Issei whince.

" Other than our meeting at the park. The afternoon before the I infiltrated the church I saw Issei sulking at the park. " Issei then widens his eyes as he realizes what he said to him.

" That is where I mostly found out what was happening. " Kai smiled as the whole room began looking at Issei.

" So how did you figure out that Issei wasn't human. " Rias asked Kai again as she began contemplating how did he knew.

" Do you really want me to answer that Gremory-san? " Kai 'asked' politely making her glare at him.

" Just tell it. " Rias said with anger clenching her fist. Kai only smirked for he knew she was going to regret asking him.

" Ok its started days ago after I arrived from my trip to europe. I went to the park to get steam off when suddenly I heard a scram of pain coming from the fountain.. " Everyone in the room widened their eyes for they knew what happened next.

"Then you were their when Raynare killed me. " To his surprise Issei was the one who broke the silence.

" Correction I arrived when you were alredy dead. " Kai half lied telling them.

" Tell me Rias-san arent Devils overprotective on their territories. " Kai asked out of nowhere only for Rias to frown at what he was saying.

" Yes Kai-san we are. " Rias answered back to him.

" Then I guess you knew that some fallen angels came here right. " Kai asked again which made Sona nod.

" Yes Kai-san we knew that a group of fallen angels were coming before they even got here. " Rias said calming her self down. The whole room only nodded but Issei only was confused at what was being talked about. Then it happened, Kai burst out laughing at what Rias said.

" Whats so funny you creeped faced bastard. " Issei shouted making Kai stop from his laughing.

" Oh come on havent you realized you idiot. " Kai said whipping the tears from his eyes. The Rias then widens her as she realize what Kai just made her say.

" Kai-san you-! " She stood up from her chair but before she could say anything she was quickly silenced by Kai.

" No Gremory-san you wanted me answer it so I'll answer. " Kai shouted standing up making everone make a stance.

" You see you Incompetent Idotic Perverted Fool, Rias knew that then fallen angels where coming here on the first palce. " He faced Issei with a serious look.

" Like what she said Devils know what is happening to their territories and I say the always knew what was inside you. So I guess thats why the fallens wanted to kill you. Seeing how useful that power can be she didn't warn so you would die and turned to a devil. " Kai said smugly as he glanced at Rias who was so shock and think he might have broken her.

" Whats that even mean you bastard! " Issei shouted with anger.

" It means you Idiot that she manipulated your death so she could turn her to one of her slaves you fool! " Kai pointed at Rias making Issei shock at this revelation.

" W-what B-buchou is that t-true. " Issei muttered as he face to look at Rias.

" N-no Issei its not what it looks like. " Rias replied only making him fall to his knees. Kai then chuckled and took his bag.

" It seems its getting late Gremory-san well continue this another day, come on Asia. " Kai said to them. Asia then stood up and was going to follow Kai.

" Were not finish Kai-san! " Rias shouted with anger. Everyone then readied theirselves to attack.( Except Issei and Asia )

" Oh please you should first comfort your pawn Gremory-san, seeing you lied to him making believe you saved him only to turn out you made them kill him. " Kai said as both him and Asiareach the door.

" Buchou said your not going anywhere! " Kiba roared lunging at Kai at his top spped. They didn't even see him moved and expected Kai being decimated. What happened nextentire shocked them. Fire started to erupted from Kais left fist. Then they heard a booming sounding as they saw Kai punch something on his left side. Their eyes was large as dinner plates when they saw a part of the building was completely blown off.

 ** _"_** ** _Seal Blockade "_** Kai muttered. And on his left fist was a red gauntlet with white straps covering it and on the middle of it a huge orange spike. It and a whole dreadful aura as it glowed like newly sppitted magama coming out of a volcano.

" Now listen here you brats! " Kai shouted as he sends a powerful pressure of Overlord (same pulse as he did to Koneko ). The mostly all of them were on the ground but those who where stronger made them struggle to their knees . The only ones who was standing was Kai and Asia who had a worried face.

" We will continue this on another day but now is not a good time for see you have made turn to a very bad mood. " Kai gave them a cold glare making Koneko, Issei, and Saji faint. The pressure lifted no more as he opened the door out.

" Lets go now Asia. " Kai said as he looked at Asia. Asia nodded in agreement but took a last glance at the broken Issei nd left.

Sona then turned to Rias who was trying to calm down as she breath in.

" Weve got a very huge problem Rias. " Sona said sitting up catching her breath. She then starts to wonder if interogating him was a wrong idea.

* * *

After the meeting with the Gremory and Sitri Heiress, Kai and Asia both walked to the house. The whole trip was whole of sweatdrops and regrets and funny stuff too.

" Really Kai-san did you really have to that mean to them. " Asia asked making Kai sigh.

" Yep I was pretty hard on them wasn't I? " Kai said as he rub the back of his head.

" NO THEY DESERVE ON BEING TREATED THAT WAAY. THEIR DEMONS FOR FATHERS SAKE! " Overlord shouted in anger.

" Please Overlord-san not all of them are that bad. " Asia replied with a smile.

" She's right what of the other demons your friends with. " Kai said with a smirk.

" MOVING ON, MY VANGUARD I SENSE THREE BEINGS TRYING TO ENTER THE HOUSE BUT THEY ARE BEING BLOCKED BY THE BARRIER. " Overlord warned Kai and Asia. As they both at each others in the eyes. Kai signals her to be quit and to stay.

Kai approached the corner of the house wall and heard grunting noise.

" Dammit it wouldn't even budge. " A female child whined as he heard her fall to the fall.

" Miltet this isnt the time to rest. "A female voice scolded the child.

" Miltet, Kalawarner this isnt the time to fight. " A old voice called out.

" Can it Dohaneek! " The two fallen angels shouted at him.

" Why you two. " The three brawled each other. Seeing the perfect time to show up, Kai sighed as he summoned **_Eclipse Amber Cannon._** He then stood up from his position and started to aim it at them. The three of them stopped from their doing and shivered in fear as they both saw Kai readying his Cannon.

" Why are you here? Explain to me…now. " He declared as the canon started to light on.

CHAPTER END

* * *

Hello everyone it has been a while hasn't it. Sorry for the delay had a hard time looking for a house I could stay. Im currently renting a motel where Im going to study. Its really hard to find a place. So Im gonna say once again the next chapter is going to delayed again sorry. This was the only time I could get a wifi signal this strong so I just had to publish the next chapter.

So Im gonna set a poll to where Naoki's gonna be and here is the the new ability Kai has:

 ** _Seal Blockade_** – Enables the user to block anyking of attack as long its comig from a Grade 2-0 attacks. In other words it can only block any powerfull attacks below Seraph and Maou level.

I hope you all liked the chapter

So that's all for today guys and as always

Good day and happy readings.


	10. New Allies

**CHAPTER 9**

 **NEW ALLIES**

* * *

It was a brand new morning for our protagonist Toshiki Kai. The sun was shining, the birds are singing and theres nothing to ruin the day. Well that was longer than it taked. A loud crash was heard throughout the house causing Kai to wake from his slumber. He then stood up, opening his eyes lazily he walked towards the door. When he opened it he saw pans and dishes flying everywhere. The whole living room was a mess and the kitchen ( which to him was the sacred place of the house ) was turned to a battlefield.

A large tick mark grew on his head as he slowly let his aura rain on the suspects. Kalawarner was throwing tea cups, Miltet was holding a wooden chair, Asia was hiding in a corner and Dohnaseek was knocked out with shattered shards around him.

He turned to them, the fallen who he was to look after with his glowing red eyes. All of them felt the large killing intent coming from Kai's room. They slowly turned their heads it and saw an enrage Kai.

Kai enters the former living room making the two fallen step back. Asia then sees Kai and starts to panics. She quickly went to Kai and 'tries' calm him. But 'unfortunately' she failed.

 **" CLEAN THIS MESS UP, RIGHT NOW! "** Kai ordered them with an growling voice. The two fallens took off immediately to search where the cleaning materials were placed. He then turned to look at Asia with a scowl on his face. She yelp scared and was a bit tense of what Kai had done. His attutude then change 180 as he pats her in the head with a frown.

" Go heal the other crow Asia. " He then walks to the kitchen hoping to salvage anything of use.

* * *

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

" Why are you here? Explain to me…now. " Kai questioned the three fallen. Narrowing his eyes he aimed his cannon towards them.

" W-wait…What are you doing here? " The trio said in unison.

" This is my house. Now answer me before a blast you three crows again. " He threatened them lighting his cannon as sign to be fire it at them.

" Hey wait a second! " Miltet shouted gaining Kai's then tooks out a piece of paper from her back pocket.

" W-we got a message to come here. " Miltet said waving the paper towards Kai. Kai's raised his brows as he lowered the cannon. He then walked towards Miltet who immediate hid behind a shivering Kalawarner. Unexpectably Kai then gave his hand towards Miltet.

" Let me see it. " Kai asked Miltet. She then sighed in relief and handed over the paper. Kai then immediately opened. Suddenly he widens his eyes and sighs irritatedly.

 ** _" TAKUTO… "_** Kai said as his face was shdowed by his hair and a dreadful aura formed around him. The three fallens rushed behind a electric post and hid hoping to avoid the cardfighter rage.

" Kai-san, Takuto –san is here. " Asia said popping out where she was hiding ( behind a trashbin. ). Takuo then came out with an ' innocent' smile.

" Good afternoon Kai. Hows was yo- " Takuto stopped as he saw a glimpse of the three of the three fallen angel. He widen his eyes in shock, smiling sheepishly as he turned towards Kai. Kai only looked at him as he glare at him with his eyes turning blood red. Takuto shook in here as he slowly step back.

" I-I c-can e-explain. " Takuto said as he started sweating. Kai only faced him his face covered by the shadow of his hair. He then look at him with fire in his eyes.

 ** _" TTaAkKuUtToO! "_** Both Kai and Overlord sjouted at him. He then unnconciously summoned **_Blade of the Apocalypse_** and activated **_Eternal Flame_** sending Takuto to run for his life.

* * *

After Takuto almpst being burned alive as his well deserved punishment they are all now sitting in the living room. Both Kai and the fallen confronted each other and it wasn't going well… for the fallen that is. The three of them were confuse as to why they're in this sitiation. Takuto then gained their attention by coughing.

" Now I got all of your attention. It would seem to be the perfect time to explain whats happening." Takuto told them as he coughed smoke from his mouth.

" No shit sherlock. " Kai deadpanned looking at him with a frown. Takuto rub the bak of his head laughing sheepishly.

" Anyway. Fist of all I want to ask, Kai how did the eeting go with Miss Gremory? " Takuto asked narrowing his eyes at him.

" Hmph… It didn't end well. " Kai shrugged as if their was no problem done. Takuto then smiled innocently as he heard him answer it.

 ** _" Fix it. "_** Takuto said in a deep voice making them all widen their eyes in surprise.

" What did you just say? " As Kai raise his eyes turning to Takuto. His face covered by the shadow of his hair.

" I said fix it. " Takuto told him seriously standing up from his sit.

" Make sure to patch thigs up with the young Gremory heiress. " Kai scowled hearing that he needed to make friends with the devils.

" And why would I Takuto. Like what Overlord said they're devils. They are more deceiving than the demons before hand and cannot be trusted. " Kai shot back to Takuto crossing his arms.

" This is not the time for your pitiful hate Toshiki Kai. " Takuto's eyes shown light turning the himself to miniture sun. All of them covered themmselves except for Kai.

 ** _" Remember Kai, why we brought you here. " _**Takuto reminded him teleporting everyone into space. The light Takuto emitted slowly faded making them regain their sight. Kai was the one who fisrt looked around and their he saw the most horrifying thing he has seen. It was the void, a dark monstrous being being of nothingness. Only made for two things, destruction and conquest.

 ** _" The Void has targeted this world for its next conquest. And from where we are looking at it, this planet will not stand a chance against its followers. "_** Takuto showed them a projection of their planet being invaded by the other loyal Star-vaders and Deletors. The others grew weary and frightened as for couldn't believe of what their seeing.

The entire planet was surrounded with beings clad in white armor and beings of monstrosity. Takuto then showed them some scenes from the predicted war. The first showed were **_Hollow Twin blades, Binary Star_** with **_Demon Claw Star Vader Lanthanum_** killing innocent livings. The second showed more gore into it as **_Daunting Deletor, Oksizz_** impaling fallen and angel alike, they heard it laugh evryone of them ( excep Kai and Takuto ) shake in fear. The third showed **_Schwarzschild Dragon, Mixed Deletor Keios and Black Ring Chain, Pleiades_** completely massacring all living beings by locking and deleting evry single one of, well except Pleiades who was just binding people with his black rings. The fourth made them widen their eyes in shock for having to see angels, fallens, devils, yokai, dragons and gods turned into one of their soldiers. Encasing them with white armor and programing their minds to destroy, **_Star-vader Nebula Lord Dragon_** and **_Star-vader Imaginary Plane Dragon_** laughed in glee at their recreations. Finally the last one showed **_Star-vader Chaos Breaker Dragon_** leading the voids army through a portal and behind him was two of his greatest creations, **_Death Star-vader Omega Loop Glendios_** and **_Death Star-vader, Chaos Universe_**.

All of them were silent then but a single noise broke it. It was Miltet who went on the ground and hugged her knees crying in fear of what she just saw. What she saw shocked her. Being the youngest in the group and knowing she was new in battle left her shiver in fear. Asia then came to her and tried to calm Miltet and herself. She also was trembling in fear on what they all of the three fallens Dohnaseek turned to look at the void and felt familiar presence that would haunt him and his kin for the rest of their lives.

" This power, it couldn't be. The beast, it was sealed long time ago. " Dohnaseek said outloud making Kalawarner widen her eyes as she turned to look at Dohnaseek.

" Yes you are right about that. " Takuto returned back to his original form. He walked towards a little bit nearer to the Void.

" But you never did knew where the Beast came from right? " Takuto asked them mking the two veterans t widen their eyes.

" You don't mean- " Dohnaseek was going to say something until Takuto cutted him-off.

" Yes, The Beast or you could also call Trihexa was a spawn off the Void. " Takuto said to them making their eyes widen in hearing the revelation.

" And Judging by power its grade level would be about Grade 3. " Kai said out of nowhere causing the others to turn and look at him.

" But still doesn't explain why you have to call this three. None the less explain the whole reason why were here and the mission. " Kai told him crossing his arms together.

" That's what Im going to explain next. " Takuto then teleported them back to Kai's house making some of them to fall. He then gave them a moment to rest, think about wha was going to Miltet calm down Takuto began to explain his second excapede.

" Secondly the reason why the three of them are here is to help you in your mission. " Takuto said with a smile.

 _" WHAT! "_ They all shouted in unison. Takuto smiled sheepishly when he saw Kai pulling out Vermillion card.

" Wait DON'T you pull Vermillion on Kai! Its your fault why we needed to send the three of them here. " Takuot shouted at him making Kai stop from his chanting.

" What do you mean my fault. " Kai glared at Takuto.

" Kai the main plan was for you to befriend the Gremory heiress. With that you could persuade her to meet her brother an talk to him about whats happening. But you instead insulted her and her entire peerage " Takuto told him narrowing his eyes. Kai then realized what he had done.

" Yeah you've done f*cked up boy. The last thing we want is a big faction to oppose our plan. Its to unite not to start a war. "

" Then what do you want me to do then. First off all Takuto their devils. They are more deceiving and betraying than the former demons. "

" I know Kai but what do you want us to do. "

" Atleast send a deployment of units to this place. "

" It isn't that easy Kai. If we did the entire human race would panic. And the other factions will see us as threat to them and everything. " This made Kai silent as he looked down the floor. He then picture the army of cray coming here and figured out how that was a big problem to them.

" FOR ONES I HAVE TO AGREE WITH HIM KAI. " Overlord said outloud making everyone turn to him.

" What was that? " Kalawarner said making her and dohnaseek form light spear on their hands.

" DO NOT BE ALARMED FALLENS. TO BASK UNDER MY SHADOW AND BEING KEPT ALIVE BY MY HANDS YOU SHOULD BE HONORED. " Overlord boasted making them narrow their eyes.

" Boy who was that? " Dohnaseek asked readying to throw his at any moment. Suddenly he and other fallens down to the ground. He instantly regretted intimidating as he now saw Kai engulf in fire. But what surprised him was Kai now was holding a red blade.

" DOHNASEEK, FORMER GUARDIAN OF HEAVENS GATE. I AM DRAGONIC OVERLORD, **_THE WIND OF THE APOCALYPSE_** , **_THE CRIMSON REAPER_** ( Kid you not, its in the lore. ) **_THE DRAGON OF THE APOCALPSYPSE_** AND **_SUPREME HEAVENLY DEITY EMPEROR DRAGON_**. " Overlord boasted as the blade glowed gold in color. He then drew in his power for them to relax and breath.

" What Apocalypse Dragon?! Sorry but as I know the one who is called the True Apocalypse dragon was the Great Red. " Kalawarner said laying in the floor tiredly from Overlord demonstration.

" YES YOU ARE RIGHT. RED IS INDEED THE DRAGON OF THE APOCALYPSE BUT I WAS THE ORIGINAL ONE WHO HAD THE TITLE. " This made the rest of them raise their brows.

" Did you have to do that Overlord and when did you meet this Red dragon? " Takuto asked as he sits on the couch.

" IT WAS A LONG TIME AGO. DURING THE MIDDLE OF THE GREAT WAR, I WAS DONE SLAUGHTERING CREATURES ANGEL AND DEMON ALIKE. "

" No wonder why I sensed angel blood at you. "Dohnaseek gritted his teeth as he formed a stance.

" YOU ARE RIGHT BUT BEFORE I COULD REST A HUGE RED DRAGON APPEARED AND ATTACKED ME. HE BOASTED THAT HE WAS THE GREAT RED AND THE TRUE APOCALYPSE DRAGON. " This made evryone widen their eyes in surprise and shoock.

" Then what happened? " Takuto chuckeld knowing what the outcome was.

" SIMPLE I BEATED THE CRAP OUT OFF HIM. STILL I HAVE TO ADMIT HE WAS REALLY STRONG. I HAD A HARD TIME KEEPING HIM DOWN, I EVEN ALMOST WENT TO MY SECOND FORM. " The three fallens dropped their mouths and gaped as they heard what he did.

" Wait you mean The Great? " Kai asked.

" Sorry but during that time My vanguard all I had was The End. " Overlord shook his head in disaproval.

" Wait wait a second. So your telling me that you defeated the Apocalypse Dragon all by yourself? " Kalawarner said not believing it.

" YES. " Overlord answerd straight making the other look at him dumbly.

" Bullshit, I call bullshit." Dohnaseek said in disbelief making Overlord growl in annoyance.

" WHAT YOU THINK OF ME AS FALSE. " Overlord said in anger.

" Yes I do. Because if you did manage to beat him all would know. " Dohnaseek looked at Overlord with a glare.

" TO THAT I SAY TRUE BUT THE BATTLE TOOK PLACE ON THE DIMENSIONAL GAP. AND IF YOU THINK THAT NO ONE KNEW OF ME YOU'RE WRONG. " Overlord explained.

" ONLY PICKED FEW KNEW OF MY EXISTANCE HERE DURING THAT TIME. THE DRAGON KING TANIN, THE APOCALYPSE DRAGON RED, THE WRECTHED BEAST TRIHEXA, THE ARCHANGEL MICHAEL AND CHRISTIAN GOD, YOUR FATHER. " Overlord told them whispering the last part.

" What but how? " Kalawarner cutted in the conversation.

" WE MET AFTER THE MASSACRE ON MOUNT ARAYAT. AFTER I KILLED COUNTLESS OF WRETCHED BEINGS THAT TRIED TO MAKE ME THEIR PET HE SHOWED TO ME AS AN OLD MAN. HE THEN TOLD ME TO GO TO THE TOP OF THE MOUNTAIN. I FIRST LAUGHED AT HIS ORDER BUT SOON I REALIZED THAT THE OLD MAN WAS NOW GONE. WITH FAST WINGS I FLEW TO THE TOP AND THERE WAS THE PLACE I SAW HIM. " Overlord said as the blade started to glow.

" HE ASKED ME TO HELP HIS PEOPLE IN EXCHANGE OF RETURNING TO MY HOME. "

" You met the father, then you also knew his death. " Overlord nodded at what he heard from Dohnaseek.

" What! " To their surprised Asia heard what they were talking about.

" That couldn't be, that's impossible. "Kai then rose his brows as he heard what the fallen and Overlord were talikng about. Kai went to Asia

" Gods…dead. " Asia muttered her eyes dying of shock.

" Shhhh…Asia its ok. " Kai then hugged Asia gently as tears start to flow on her eyes. She cried wetting his T-shirt. This made Kai frwon seeing Asia broken it surel broke his heart.

" No Its cant be. " Asia cried, remembering what happened to her. How the church would lie for their ideals and protection. Knowing God is dead she couldn't think what will happen to her life anymore.

" Did you really have to say that Overlord. " Kai asnwered looking at Dohnaseek with a glare. This made him tense as he tired to hide his fear. But before Kai could take action Overlord stopped him.

" ITS IS BETTER TO TELL HER THE TRUTH THAN LATER ON. " Overlord told Kai as he felt regret thinking of God's death.

" I SHOULD I HAVE DONE SOMETHING TO HELP THE OLD MAN. " Causing the two fallens to look at the blade.

" And what could you do. If Father cant even defeat it who would. " Dohnaseek shouted.

" FOOLISH CREATURE! IMAGINE IF ME, RED, TANIN AND THE OLDMAN TEAMED UP TOGETHER TO TRIHEXA. IT WOULD BE EASY, AT LEAST HE WOULDN'T HAVE DIED. " Overlord snarled at his question.

" Then what stopped you from doing that? " Kalawarner ask sarcasticly causing

" YOU THINK I DIDN'T WANTED TOO! " Overlord causing the three to fall once again to the ground.

" THE OLD MAN TELEPORTED ME BACK TO MY HOME BEFORE I COULD EVEN HELP ON THE FINAL BATTLE. TELL DID YOU EVER SEE A GODD FRIEND OF YOURS DIE BECAUSE HE/SHE IS TRYING TO PROTECT YOU. " Overlord said enrage at the female fallen. He then saw the still crying from of miltet. Seeing the young fallen in pain he immediately pulled in his power. Then there was long silence.

" SO FROM THE SUPREME HEAVENLY DEITY EMPEROR DRAGON I BEG FOR YOUR FORGIVENESS FOR NOT DOING ANYTHING TO STOP YOUR GOD'S DEMISE. " Overlord broke the silence being sorry about what happened. This made the two fallens looked at each other then turning back to him.

" Well it wont be that easy. Since I did fell because of the fathers death so I'll look up at road to redemption. Though please leash your user, he is a bit unstable. " Dohnaseek hesitated about saying the last part.

" What did you say about me? "Kai formed a tick mark on his head. Dohnaseek then hid behind Kalawarner who shouted at him for making her a meat shield. The three then started to fight with each other.

" Ah isn't this marvelous it seems it was a good idea letting them stay here. So I want to make an offer to you three fallens. " Takuto chuckled as he stood up from his sit facing them.

" And what is it. " Miltet asked making Takuto smile.

" Simple I want you three to join our organization. As you should know that we are a neutral party meaning we wont interfere with any politics your world. And we will protect you in anyway we can besides you already have a very powerful bodyguard at your side. " Takuto reached out his hand to them as an act of good partnership.

" You say this as if your not from this world. " Kalawarner narrowed her eyes looking at Takuto who had a smug smile.

" You know nothing Kalawarner. So what do you say. " Takuto chuckled.

" We accept. " The three agreed and said in unison.

" Good welcome to the Vanguard Circle. " Takuto said

" Asia Im sorry of the news but it already happened. What you must do now is to move forward and teach to others what they taught about him. To be kind, caring and loving to others. " Kai cupped Asia kissing her forehead. This made Asia blush furiously as Kai smiled.

" Now you know that this path will be harsh and dangerous so I will ask you what Takuto said. Will you join the Vanguard Circle? To help save the world from an incoming darkness that will destroy everything in its path. "Kai looked at her in the eyes seriously. Asia then thought for a few minutes as memories of the past rushed to her. She remembered all the bad things and all the good things. Swalowing her fear she answered him.

" Yes Kai-san I will. " Asia said with full determination.

" Congratulations everyone you are all know official members of the Vanguard Circle. "

" Now my jobs heres done, I will now be leaving. "

"Oh your not finish here yet Takuto. " With a sinister smile Kai draw out Vermillion card.

" No anything but her! "

 ** _FLASH BACK END_**

* * *

 ** _Present_**

It was now after the mess the three fallen had done. The three were now weeping as they fixed the whole house for what they have done. Asia was suit upped and ready to go but what caught her eye was Kai wearing his casual clothes. The both of them left the house which made Kai very worried. ' I hope nothings happens leaving the house to them.

" Kai-san arent you coming with me? "

" Sorry Asia but theres something I needd to do. Here give this later to the teachers lounge. "

Kai then walked away leaving Asia. He suddenly heard footsteps running toward him.

" Kai-san wait! "

" What is it Asia? "

" Kai-san can… can I visit Issei and the others. "

" Why? "

" I know you have a problem with but Issei is my friend. He and you were the first ones that treated me good. So please can I go see him. "

" Alright Asia you can go. "

" But stay alert and take this. "

" Just clip the card if anything bad happens. Please stay safe. " He hugged Asia smiling lookking at her small form. The two broke off and went their ways. As Kai reach the corner of the he began to call out Overlord.

" Ok are yo sure this is agood idea? "

" YES IM SURE OF IT. THAT FOOL WILL SUFFER IF HE DID ANYTHING TO YOU. "

" Fine do it. "

Kai raised his blade towards the end. Then it began to glow purple flames. The open space began to deform as a portal sprang from nothing. Lowering the blade he entered it knowing that something bad was about to come.

* * *

As Kai came out the portal What he saw was absolutely nothing but a void of different colors. When he heard about this from Overlord he didn't imagine a place like this. And there he saw sleepin a giant horned dragon sleeping.

" So this is the Great Red that you were talking about. " Kai looked at the massive dragon.

" YES MY VANGUARD. THOUGH IT HAS BEEN MAYYEARS HE STILL SLEEPS WHEN HE WAS NOTHING TO DO." Overlord told him waving his index finger.

" DRAW MY BLADE KAI AND WAKE HIM UP. " Overlord said to Kai.

" Am I supsose to attack him in his sleep?! " Kai asked summoning the blade

" NO JUST TELL HIM TO WAKE UP. "Overlord replied.

" Hey dragon wake up. " Kai sighed and shouted at the dragon.

" I said wake up! " Kai shouted once more as he fire a small stream of fire. Red then began to wake from his long slumber. As he opened his eyes he saw a young man standing before him.

" HMM WHATS DARE WAKE ME DURING MY SLUMBER BOY! " Red shouted trying to intimidate Kai. He then began to drew out his power and to his surprise it had no affect to the boy.

" IMPRESSIVE, FOR A MORTAL LIKE YOU NONTHELESS A HUMAN COULD STAND TO POWER LIKE MINE. BUT UNFORTUNATELY YOUR NOW ABOUT TO DIE. " Red bellowed as he thorwed himself to Kai which he immediately dodges. Red then tried to swipe him off be couldn't

" WHAT THIS POWER- " Red widened his eyes as he remembers the only one who had manage to defeat him.

" HAH YOU HAVE GROWN WEAK MY DICIPLE. IS THIS THE GREAT RED THAT BOASTED TO ME TO RULE THE ENTIRE PLANET. " Kai released the blade falling toward the endless abyss. Then out of nowhwere the huge amount of flames erupted from the blade. It immediately covered the whole area forming hundreds of flame pillars. As the flames slowly tined out their it were a huge dragon . Flapping his wings he revealed his form roaring as a declaration of his return.

" M-MASTER. " Red stuttered as he cower in awe and fear.

" SPARE ME MERE GREETINGS RED. WHAT WERE YOU DOING THIS PAST DECADES. SLEEPING OF HERE IN THE DIMENSIONAL GAP INSTEAD OF BECOMING MORE STRONGER! " Overlord shouted at him disappointed.

" NOT ONLY THAT YOU DIDN'T EVEN NOTICE OUR PRESCENCE AND YOU EVEN ATTACKED MY MASTER. " This made Red realize that Overlord was truly of him when he felt a tremendous power pushing him down.

" MASTER?! " HE immediately bows his head in respect.

[ What are you up to Overlord? ] Kai sweatdropped at Red's action.

[ JUST GO WITH THE FLOW. ] Overlord grinned at what is about to happen.

" YES, HE THE ONLY MASTER I SERVE. RED I WANT YOU TO MEET TOSHIKI KAI THE THIRD EMPEROR OF THE DRAGON EMPIRE. THE ONE YOU ATTACKED AND FAILED MISSERABLY. " Overlord presented Kai making him sweatdropped so hard.

[ You idiot! You named me the emperor! ] Kai scolded him

[ JUST LOOK AT WHAT ILL DO MY VANGUARD. ] Overlord laughed not stopping.

" FORGIVE ME MASTER AND YOUR HIGHNESS FOR NOT KNOWING YOU " Red immediately bpwed and was starting cry in embaresment and regret.

[ Oi Overlord is this really the Great Red. ] Kai asked narrowing at now crying

[ YES THIS IS HIM. ] Overlord chuckled remembering how his disciple was before.

" OOOH HOW HAPPY I WAS WHEN HE TOLD ME HE WAS GOING TO ASK MY FIRST DISCIPLE TO JOIN HIS ARMY. " Overlord faked his tear making Red believe his master.

" WHAT YOU WERE GOING TO MAKE A PART OF THE KAGERO CLAN! " Red said outloud widening his eyes in shock.

" IDIOT THAT'S WHAT WERE HERE FOR. IM AFRAID THAT HE IS NOW HIGHNESS I AM TRULLY SORRY FOR WHAT IDIOCY MY DISCIPLE. " Kai looked at Overlord who bowing down. HE then step back.

" W-WHAT! YOUR IM TERRIBLY SORRY! TERRIBLY SORRY! TERRIBLY SORRY! " Red rapidly bowed his head and cried over and over gain.

[ What did you just let walked into. ] Kai sighed and facepalms.

[ MY VANGUARD HE CAN BE A POWERFUL ALLY TO US AND IN OUR MISSION. ] Overlord replied.

[ Then what do you want me to do then! "] Kai gritted his teeth in annoyance.

[ I WANT YOU TO ACT LIKE AN EMPEROR. PUT BACK SOME SENSE IN HIM. ] Overlord said with glee. He remembered asking his student to help God at the final battle but he was too stubborn.

" PLEASE I BEG YOU YOUR HIGHNESS I'LL DO ANYTHING. " Red cried once again.

" KEEP QUITE YOU IDIOT YOUR ANNOYING THE EMPEROR. " Overlord shouted making Red cry harder. Kai couldn't take it anymorethe scene was annoying him. He then thought of a 'wonderful' idea.

" So be it! " Kai called out. He stepped nearer to Red

" As an act of mercy I will be not in need of your head. " He waved his hand. This made Red gulp and shiver stepping back from him.

" And from what I have heard from Overlord I indeed decided that you to join my empire as one of Kagero clan. " Kai offered his hand to Red.

" I AM TRULLY HONORED YOUR HIGHNESS! MASTER HEAR THAT, I'LL BE JOINING YOUR CLAN SOON! " Red rejoice bowing his head as gratitude.

" I AM HAPPY FOR YOU MY DISCIPLE. I HAVE HIGH HOPES FOR YOU IN THE FUTURE. " Overlord laughed of what his Vanguard did.

" But there will be a serious consequence for your actions earlier. " This made the two dragon stop from what they were doing.

" Red you will be training under Dragonic Overlord after that you will be allowed entrance to the Empire. " This made Overlord raise his brows.

" I'LL DO MY BEST YOUR HIGHNESS. " Red answered with stars in his eyes.

" That's not all. From now on I will be your master Great Red. You are to do what I command and I call you should be there. " Kai said making the two dragons widen their eyes. Overlord then realized what Kai had done.

' YOU SLY BASTARD. ' Overlord grinned at what his Vanguard had done.

" W-WHAT YOUR HIGHNESS ISNT THAT TO MUCH. " Red stuttered from what the emperor

" WHAT ARE YOU COMPLAINING ABOUT RED! YOU SHOULD BE GLAD HIS HIGNESS GAVE SUCH LIGHT PUNISHMENT OR WOULD LIKE TO SUFFER FOR ALL YOUR DAYS AT SEALED HELLFIRE PRISON. " Overlord told Red making him nod.

" So what you say I Red. " Kai smirked seeing Red being pressured. On one hand he can be a part of the Dragon Empire and the other he will submit himself to the emperors will. ( No homo )

" MASTER DID YOU ALSO MADE A VOW TO HIS HIGHNESS? " Red asked his master.

" YES I HAVE. " Overlord nodded to him.

" SO BE IT. I THE GREAT RED, DRAGON OF CALAMITY HERE SOLEMLY VOWS TO SERVE YOU TOSHIKI KAI AS LONG AS I LIVE. " Red vowed to the so called emperor. Suddenly Kai's right hand began to glow red in color. As it faded a red draconian tattoo was place on it.

" Rise Red for today your are reborn. I welcome you Armageddon Perdition Dragon, Great Red. " Kai declared with open arms.

" ROOOOOOAAAAAARRRR! " Red roared with pride and power. A declaration of him being reborn as a soldier to the Empire. Or so what he thought.

* * *

Kai then made his way back to the to the human world after Red cried for joy. Being accepted to the empire was the only wish he wanted since he first met Ovelord. As Kai strolled back to the house he witness as smoke was coming out at his direction. He then groaned and ran swiftly to it. Reaching his destination he was shocked to saw that a little part of the house was now burning. Immediately opened the door and looked at the smoke was coming he saw the three fallens taking buckets of water over to the kitchen. He calmed himself down and when the moment was right he burst out of rage.

" What the hell happened to my kitchen! " Kai shouted as he summoned both Seal Blockade and Eclipse Amber Canon.

" W-we can explain. " Miltet stuttered holding her hands up same with the two others.

" I dont care about your explanations just fix what you three did! " Kai shouted at then immediately ran to where the cleaning materials are. Seeing them ran off he went and lay on the couch.

" Uuuuh what an exhausting day. " Kai closed his eyes and sighed

" REALLY WAS THAT TO HARD TO DO. " Overlord asked.

" Yes making act as if Im an emperor infront of someone who could literally squash me easily. If it wasnt for you I might have trouble fighting him off. " Kai gave him a scowl making him shiver.

" HAH! NOW WERE EVEN THOUGH WHAT YOU DID EARLIER WAS A SLY MOVE MY VANGUARD. MAKING HIM YOUR FAMILIAR AND FAKING BEING NOT AN EMPEROR. OOH WHERE DID I GO WRONG. " Overlord ferally grinned.

" Very funny still are you serious about staying on the staying to train Red at the Dimensional gap. " Kai asked.

" YES I AM. DO NOT WORRY THOUGH I MIGHT NOT BE WITH YOU HAVE FULL COMMAND TO MY POWER. WELL NOT ALL HEH. " Overlord reassured him.

" If you say so. " Kai shrugged at what Overlord said.

Then the door opened revealing Asia with tarterd clothes almost exposing her bra. She then smiled seeing Kai and went up to him. Kai then stood up and took a piece of cloth to cover Asia.

" Asia what happened? " Kai asked worried as he place a cloth covering Asia.

" Well Kai-san, Rias-senpai invited to go with them to search for a familiar for Issei. " Asia looked down and mumbled.

" You what! Asia when I said you can hangout with them I didn't ment you going with them for their busness. " Kai told her seriously but not to hard.

" Sorry Kai-san since because Issei is my friend I just thought it would be good if I helped him. " She looked down on the floor. Noticing it Kai raise her chin.

" Asia Im just worried that's all. I know that you did it because you and Issei are friends. It reminds me of what I did back then. " Kai chuckled remembering how he and his friends went to save Aichi during his disappearance. This made Asia smile back.

" Now tell what in the world turned your clothes to that? " Kai asked crossoing his arms.

" Well you see Kai-san during our search on the Midnight forest we stumbled upon a slime monster. It teared up our uniforms and trapped us. Luckly I used the card you gave me. " She then flipped the card he gave her.

" Yoh boss. " Suddely a ball of light appeared and disperse showing Red Pulse Drakokid. ( minus the guns )

" Red Pulse Drakokid thank you for helping Asia. "

" No prob boss. Nice to meet you again Miss Asia. Oh wheres that blue dragon that was following you. " This made Kai confuse and Asia smile sheepishly.

" Blue dragon? " Kai asked narrowing his eyes.

In que a small blue dragon flew into the window and went towards Asia. It spun around the ceiling making Kai look confuse as what he was seeing. Then it landed on top of the head of Asia.

" Oh there were you are. Kai-san I want you to meet Rassei. " Asia introduced the baby sprite dragon.

" Hello little guy. " Kai tried to pet him and to her surprise he didn't blast him its thunderbolt.

" He likes you. " Asia chuckled. He was the first male he hadn't blasted yet.

" Hey man nice seeing you again. " Red pulse greeted his new friend/

" pppprrrr. " Rassei purred in reply.

" So Asia how did you Rias react when she and the others saw Red Pulse? " Ignoring the two dragons he asked Asia again.

" Well they were surprise as first and he was kind to everyone. After the incident Rias offered me to be part of her peerage. " Kai sighed leaning on the wall/

" Don't worry Kai-san I declined it. She then told me that she will make me and you part of her peerage someday. "

" Yeah she wish. Im really relieved that you declined her invitation Asia. Thank you. " Kai smiled at Asia.

" Don't worry Kai-san besides Im already are a part of the Vanguard Circle. " Asia said showing her mark on her hand.

" Yeah. " Kai replied showing his mark too.

CHAPTER END

* * *

Ladies and gentleman Im back. Sorry I haven't updated for a while well you know my situation. So here I am. And here are the people who will be in Kai's harem.

Kai's Harem:

Sona – because almost no one loves her T_T. And Im thinking not doing the canon Rias x MC story.

Asia – well I did put her in his house so she's already a part of it.

Kuroka – I was thinking of other characters to be part of theharem and she pop up in my mind.

Irina – again another character that wasn't showed any lover. I picked her for the world to at list have one representative for heaven side.

Miltet – she will slowly develop her feelings for him.

Possible candidates :

Rias – well yeah if you want then I cant do anything.

Akeno – I just imagine Kai being sadist and the two doing some kinky shit.

Xenovia – Just say if you want.

Ravel – falls for him after they meet.

Roseweisse – Im sure I buthered that name so forgive me. I thought since she does become a teacher so yeah I guess it could work.

Kalawarner – just say if you want her to be a part of it.

Serafall – two sisters in the harem. Yeah that could work.

Not in the harem

Gabriel – there will be a big revelation that will be revealed later on. Besides she cant have a relationship because you know, heavens laws.

Grayfia – She is already married to Sirzech and has a child. ( No Milfs today! )

Ophis – Overlord x Ophis for the win. Hahahahahaha

And if your wandering what the marks were. Well they are the Vanguard circle, just search for it.

Team Kai and Mark placements

Kai- left arm, red

Asia – right hand, green

Miltet – right shoulder, yellow

Kalawarner – left thigh, violet

Donaseek – right side of the neck, light blue

Great Red – kagero symbol, upper left of the back, Red Orange

Dragonic Overlord – Kagero symbol, center chest, Dark Red

I hope you all liked the chapter

So that's all for today guys and as always

Good day and happy readings.


	11. The Overlord and The Phoenix

**CHAPTER 10**

 **THE PHOENIX AND THE OVERLORD**

* * *

Kai woke up from his bed with a painful headache. Growling in pain, he leaned towards his desk. On top of it he saw 3 bottles of beer all empty to the bottom. He tired recalling what happened last night. Their Asia coming home with a sprite dragon, Red Pulse staying here, and yes the huge brawl the fallens and two dragons. Now he remembered why he needed to go market. To forget it ever happened.

Looking at the time it was about to reach 5:30 and knowing he needed to be up and early since it is a Monday. He tried to get up but couldn't as something was pulling him. With cautious eyes he looked under his blanket. His eyes widens in shock to see Asia above him with her whole body naked and also notices he was naked too.

' What the hell happened last night! ' Kai screams in his minds as he starts to panic. Then Asia started to move from her sleep.

" A-ah g-goodmorning K-K-Kai-san. " She stuttered hiding her flushed face. Kai's brows just kept on twitching.

" Asia what happened…last night? " Kai hesitately asked. She then slowly faced Kai her face red as an apple.

" A-after you returned from market. I saw you got depressed when Red Pulse and Rassei where going to fight the others. Then I followed you to your room then… " She blushed hard as she remembered last nights memories. Kai only reaction was to open his eyes in shock at what happened but he didn't exactly got his answer.

" …you took my virginity. " Asia told him from out of nowhere. She then tooks up the covers and hid her self in shame. Kai on the other hand paled out as he thinks of what will happen now.

' This is bad, is hse gets pregnant Im so screwed. ' He then turns his head towards the three empty bottles. ' I really should stop from drinking. ' He shakes his head and lokks t the hiding girl.

" Asia. " He calls her softly. Grabbing the cover he looks at Asia softly. Asia tries to look away but was stop when Kai grabs her cheeks. He looks down and sighs.

" Asia look.. what I did last night. It…it wasn't me. " She then looks down from making Kai disappointed. He quickly notices it and raise her chin. " I know I shouldn't have done what I did last night and ask for forgiveness." Asia raise her brows at he heard. " But if you could, let me take responsibility over and- " Kai was cut off when Asia kiss. He widens his eyes in shock and to him it felt good. This made him kiss her back back.

After the kiss Asia looks at him. " You shouldn't ask for forgiveness from me Kai-san besides- " She turns away and blushes. " I just wanted to return my f-feelings. " Kai smiles softly as he leaned towards her and kisses her forehead. " Thank you Asia. " She then smiles brightly at him. " Oh and… you can call me Toshiki now by the way. Only use it if were together or alone. " Kai unexpectedly blush as he turn his head away making Asia giggle. " Alright Toshiki. " They both smiled at each other.

Kai then notices a letter he had never seen on the table. He reaches for it and opens it. It was a letter he seemed he had taken but as slowly he read further the more he twitched in anger and annoyance.

" TAAAAAAAKKKUUUUTTTOOO! " Kai shouted in rage.

* * *

" WAIT, WAIT, WAIT. SO YOUR SAYING YOU GOT DRUNK LAST NIGHT " Overld said from what he heard from Kai.

" Yes. " Kai answered as he fix his things from his desk.

" AND YOU WENT AHEAD AND TOOK ASIA'S VIRGINITY. " Overlord asked half laughing at what he had heard again. Kai then closed his eyes and his brows twitch violently.

" Yes. " Kai answered growling at what Overlord had said again.

" HAHAHAHAHAHA…YOU DUMBASS. THIS WHY YOU SHOULD STOP YOUR DRINKING ADDCITION! WHAHAHAHAHAA! " Overlord laughed hardly.

" Shut up! I didn't know what I was doing then. And no! Im not stopping drinking, it keeps me in check. " Kai walked out of the lounge with an agry face. Not much later the school girls started fanning out to their handsome sensei. He again needed to sneak up quietly. But it failed… again.

" Kai-sensei please go out with me. "

" Kai-sensei can I be your girlfriend. "

" Can I have your cell number. "

The girls started swarming to him. He regretted not wearing a wig everytime he went out.

" Dammit I hate when this happens. " Kai groaned at the swarmed teen girls.

[ YOU DAMN RIGHT, HOPE YOU WONT GET DRUNK AND BANG THEM ALL SENSE LESS. ]

" Overlord maybe you would like to have a nice long talk with Vermillion. "

[ YOU BASTARD. ] Overlord paled at the mention of her name.

"Would you please excuse me. " A guy called out of nowhere. Unexpectedly the girls turned and swarmed at where ame from. Taking the opportunity call looked the good Samaritan who saved him from the girls. Narrowing his eyes he called him. " Is there anything you want to say, Yuuto-san? "

"Well yes. Buchou wants me to call you. It seems to be very urgent. " Kiba looked at him seriously making Kai nod. Then the girls around them started cheering.

" Oh my gosh the White Prince and Dragon Monki combination!"

" I think were in heaven right now. "

" Okay girls let start the shipping! "

" Allright! "

Kai then walked pass Kiba who followed him quickly.

" Dragon Monk? "He then turns his head and looks at Kiba hoping for an answer.

" Hehe well yeah that's what they been calling around now. " Kiba smiled sheepishly making Kai grumble.

" And why is that? " Kai asked again.

" Well remember when you burned Matsudas porn mag. "Kiba told him making Kai nod.

" Ooh so that why. " Kai shrugged and the both went to the Occult research club.

* * *

As they both entered the building Kai felt a huge demonic power coming inside. But what he only saw was Rias who was sitting on her desk, Akeno serving her tea, Koneko who was eating sweets again and Issei and Asia sitting on the couch.

" Kai-san your finally here. " Rias smiled and stood up from her desk.

" Not now. I know Im not in the mood Rias. So why did you call me and what is with the demonic spike I feel. " Kai gave her the same look he showed her during their first meeting.

" Forgive me but that would be me. " a woman said. Kai then turned around to face the voice. He saw a beautiful silver breaded haired woman. She waswearing a blue and white French maid outfit.

[ HMMM IT SEEMS SHE IS A ULTIMATE-CLASS DEMON MY VANGUARD. BE ON GUARD.] Overlord warned Kai making him gulp.

The maid then walked towards Kai and smiled.

" And who might be this Rias-sama. " The maid asked the busty red hair.

" This is Kai-sensei, well his a acquentance of mine. His a teacher at the school who happens to know the supernatural. " Rias said not wanting to tell her wwhat happened between them.

The maid then raise her brows and stared at him.

" Kai Toshiki, pleasure to meet you. " Kai said with a calm face.

" My name is Grayfia, I am a Maid of the house of Gremory a pleasure to meet you too. " She bows and strares at him again. Kai quickly notices her look and faces her.

" Something wrong Grayfia-san. " Kai asks.

"No nothing, I was just curious how you manage to feel my presence. And for a human like you to possess a huge amount of power. So what are you? " Grayfia said with a intense look, trying to make Kai answer under pressure but Kai remain relax and calm. Suddenly a magic circle appeared on the floor.

" Perhaps another time. " Grayfia said walking towards the circle. Suddenly a man appeared from the circle.

" Man its been many years since I last visited the human world. Ah..did you miss my Dear Rias? " The man said.

" Who the hell is this guy? " Issei asked angry at how he spoke to Rias.

" This is Riser Phenex-sama. He is a pure-blood High-class Devil and from the House of Phenex. Also the Fiance of Rias. " Grayfia said with a calm tone.

" What! "Iseei and Asia said in the same time, while Kai widened his eyes in surpise.

Later on, Riser was now sitting beside Rias on the couch. Everyone could tell that the first sight of this man means trouble. As he strokes Rias's hair and tries to molesther.

[ INTERESTING ITS SEEMS THE PHENEX CLAN HAS SOMEWHAT FORGOT THEIR HONOR AND BECAME MORE PROUDOF THEMSELVES. I AM DISSAPOINTED AT MYSELF TO ONCE CALLED THEM A FRIEND. ] Overlord growled deeply as he kept on watching the man.

[ This was the first time I ever heard you mention a clan name that was your friend. ] Kai said raising his brows.

[ DID YOU FORGOT? YOU KNOW AMON, YOUR FRIEND TETSU USES. ] Overlord pointed out

[ Oh yes I forgot. ] Kai nodded.

" Riser would you leave me alone. " Rias shouted as she got up from the bed.

" And I told you before I will not marry you!. " Kai raises his brows again . This was the first time he ever saw Rias angry.

" Its not like you could do anything my dear. If you don't take a pure-blooded husband then your House will go down like rest. Because of the war not even half of the original clans were left. This marriage has the future of the devils on the line. " Riser said with a arrogant smile.

" Im not letting my House fall Riser! But I will only marry the one I truly love! " Rias said in a angry tone.

" You know Im a devil who carries the name Phenex and I cant let that name be tarnished.I didn't even wanted to come to the hman world. The wind of this world is to filthy it enrages me. For a devil who rules the fire and wind I simply cant stand this! " Riser said with superior smile as he stood up from the couch.

" You will be my bride Rias, even if it means that I'll need to burn all your beloved servants to ashes. " Riser said with a powerful voice as he showed them his burning aura.

" It would seems that a peaceful negotiation is out of the question now. It looks like we aregoing to use our last resort. " Grayfia said.

" Such as? " Rias asked hesitating.

" If you truly wish to cancel your engagement you will need to defeat Riser-sama ina rating game. " Grayfia said with a bit of sadness.

[ Rating game? ] Kai asked Overlord.

[ FORGIVE ME IF I DON'T REMEBERED MUCH BUT I THINK ITS WHERE THE MASTER OF A PEERAGE INCLUDING THE WHOLE PEERAGE BATTLE ANOTHER PEERAGE. THAT'S WHAT I RECALL AMON TOLD ME BEFORE. ] Ovelord explained briefly.

[ Is it a battle to the death? ] Kai asked a bit concerned.

[ WELL YES BUT I THINK THEY MANAGE TO CHANGE THAT NOW.] Kai shivered in fear. He for one doesn't get pit up and battle people to the death for his own satisfaction.

" If this is the only way... then I accept. " Rias answered with a determined voice.

" Do you also agree Riser-sama? " Grayfia asked the blonde devil.

"Yes I accept. Remember this Rias if you win you can do whatever you want but if I win I will marry you. " Riser said with a laid down voice.

" By the way Rias is this all your servants. " Riser asked. In cue Kai hid and went to the kitchen unnoticed. HE then went his way and looked around if their was any champagne to drink.

[ REALLY YOUR DRINKING, DURING THIS TIME.] Overlord deadpanned.

" I need to release some of this stress. " Kai said as he opened up a bottle.

As he poured the drink they both heard moaning sounds coming from them. Kai then sighs as he drank up a shot.

[ TOO THINK THE PHENEX CLAN HAS STOOP THIS LOW HOW DISGUSTING! ] Overlod growled in hatred.

" Tell me about it. " Kai then pours another drink and places it. He then walks towards where the gang are. What surpise him was what he returned too.

Issei is badly injured and Asia is with him healing her. He then turns to Riser who was laughing arrogantly. By his side was a is a blue hair, four ponytailed girl who was wearing a white haori with a red obi.

" See brat your not even match for my weakest servant. " Riser laugh with a sick smile

" If you even think you can beat me the ruler of fire and wind then think again. For I am an immortal phoenix. " He said with a wicked smile.

But what came next surprised them all as they heard a man laugh. They all turned their heads to were it came from.

" I got to say that was quite arrogantly naïve of you. " Then came out from the kitchen was Kai holding a glass of wine.

Riser gave Kai a glare as he walks towards him. Then everything changes as Kai

" Still though the first part did ticked me off. " Kai smiled as he looked at he glass. " Ruler of fire and wind don't make me laugh. " Kai said as he now showed his dragonic power. His eyes then glowed bright gold as he was surrounded with red dark flames. All of them (except Asia and Grayfia who kinda struggled.) kneeled and some fainted at the power he emitted. He slowly walked towards at the now kneeling Riser.

" Remember this you phoenix, you aren't the ones who rule fire and wind. It is us the dragons who breath and bathe on it. And if you think your so Immortal think again. " Kai then summoned a burning white sword with golden flames surrounding it.

" Also for a phoenix to be immortal it always has to do something which is to DIE. " Kai growled the last part as he pointed his sword onto Riser throat. Out of nowhere Grayfia grabs his hand.

" That will be enough Kai-sama. Please forgive Riser-sama. " She glares at Kai.

[ HOLD YOURSELF KAI. THEIR WILL BE ANOTHER DAY. ] Overlord told Kai making him sigh. He lowers the sword and faces Grayfia.

" I am sorry Grayfia-san I think the drink is getting into me. " Kai said to who only nodded.

" Do not worry Kai-sama all is forgiven. " Grayfia bowed and Kai reached out and pulled off his power.

Then all of them were gasping for air. Riser then looks up at Kai.

" Who the hell do you think you are bastard." Riser snarled on how Kai looked down at him.

" Kai Toshiki, The human that brought the so called immortal phoenix to his knees. " Kai told. Riser was going to retaliate but was stopped when Grayfia grabbed his shoulder.

" Im afraid you might have now overstayed your visit Riser-sama. Rias-sama has still a lot of work more to do. " Grayfia said holding down the enrege devil.

" Fine but remember Rias! I will give you 10 days to train your servants, till then. " He flicked his fingers and he including his peerage disappeared.

" I shall now take my leave Rias-sama. I will be now reporting to Lord Gremory of what took place. " Grayfia said as she teleported away.

The room then was filled with n awkward silence. The Kai broke it.

" So 10 days huh? " Kai said making everyone look towards him.

" Yes we were given 10 days to prepare for the Rating game. " Rias stared Kai and the sword that he was holding.

" Kai what was that power you gave off earlier and that sword. Its feels like a burning inferno. " Kai smirked at what Rias said.

" That is matter we will discuss next time but now you'll need to be preparing for battle." Kai then faced to Asia.

" Asia I think they'll be needing for the next 10 days. You should stay with until then. " Rias the raises her brows andlooks at him amused.

" And what did you think we'll be needing her. " Rias asked.

" Simply because in that short time the 5 of you will undergoing intense training. Asia here could heal you lot. " Kai explained making them nod ( except for Koneko and Issei who fainted.).

" Thank you Kai. " Rias smiled at him making him nod.

" Don't get any ideas Rias. This doesn't change anything. " Kai pointed as hee walked towards Asia. He then grabs his and her bag.

"Oh and also If your perverted pawn does anything to my Asia. You can be sure you will and him will not see the light day again. " He walks out with Asia. All of them then raised their brows at what they just heard.

" My Asia huh? " Rias chuckled. Oh how she was going to say this to her love stroke friend.

Outside the school Kai and Asia can be seen walking together. Asia holding Kai's arm making Kai put a small smile on his face.

" Im sorry if made you worry a moment ago. " Kai whispered to her. This made her smile and snuggle his arm.

" Its ok, Toshiki-kun. " Asia blushed upon saying his name for the second time. Kai smiled as they both walked back home.

* * *

Hi guys Im back! Sorry for the late update. My Wifi connection has been shity for the last month and Im happy to say that we can go back to business.

If your wondering what was that sword earlier here it is.

 ** _Sword of Perdition_** – The sword the was use once during Perdition Dragon Dragonewt mission to defeat Link Joker.

 ** _Trinity Crimson Flame_** \- The User sends out a stream of Golden fire that will burn their soul. Not enough to die only to suffer… depends on what the user wants to do with it.

And I'll be posting a poll off the possible harem candidates. So be on the look out.

I hope you all liked the chapter

So that's all for today guys and as always

Good day and happy readings.


End file.
